My secret
by FG3OP16
Summary: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third gave his boarding pass to a marine he met at the airport, because one the man was trying to get home to his family, and he wanted to bed a hot blonde he was talking to at the bar. The plane crashed and Fitz is filled with guilt and decides to find the widow. What will happen with Fitz meets a grieving Olivia? Will he tell her the truth or lie?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this idea have been swarming around my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Also what story would you like me to update soon?

JFK airport is one of the busiest airports around the world, and around the Holiday's is when it's the worst. Plus many flights were delayed or canceled because of the bad snow storm coming down from Canada.

" Flight 437 to Los Angles have been canceled?" Sully yelled out of frustration. He was suppose to be out of New York City 3 hours ago and now the flight was canceled. He can still make it to the surprise of his wife if there was anything available.

Sully walks over to the airlines information desk to ask for anything out of JFK.

" Excuse me ma'am would you by any chance have any available seats on the last flight out of JFK?"

" No, I'm sorry sir…..I'm afraid flight 426 is all booked…."

" Ma'am, I'm trying to get home to my family and Surprise them for Christmas, please ma'am…"

" No, I'm sorry sir, but I can get you a hotel pass and three round trip tickets to anywhere in the US…..?" The receptionist smiled at Sully sympathetically.

" Wow….um….thank you ma'am!" He smiled excitedly.

" No, sir thank you for serving our country…..Wait your the marine on the news! The one that's getting the Medal of Honor!" She exclaimed excitedly.

" Yep…..that's me….." Sully smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He doesn't like the attention he was getting for doing his job. It also didn't help that he was wearing his chemo, but he was proud to be a marine and would trade it for the world.

" I'm sorry about the inconvenience again sir…"

" No, I understand no worries…." Sully smiled and walked away. As he was finding a place to eat, he noticed that there was a sports bar and it looked like the perfect place to have a burger. The bar was crowded and Sully had a big backpack so as he was trying to get to the places to order he knocked into a person.

" Sir, I'm so sorry my apologies!" Sully said to the man in horror.

" No, no no it's no problem at all!" The man replied with a hint of anger, but then this was a marine and he had a lot of respect for people in the armed forces so he calmed down. The marine just ruined his Armani suit, but oh well.

" I'd offer to give you clothes, but the only clothes I have are my dress blues and my cemos." Sully smiled.

" No, need my man! Hey why don't you join me at my table?

" Oh, no sir I don't want to intrude…."

" No, you wouldn' be at all! You can actually help me land this blonde chick I'm trying to bed!"

" Ummmm…..Okay…." Sully didn't know how to respond so he just laughed and followed the older man to his table.

" Amanda, this is ummmm….."

" Sully Saint James." Sully smiled and shook her hand.

" And I'm Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." Fitz smiled at Sully.

" I don't mean to be rude sir, but your name seem familiar….."

" Well yeah soldier he's Hollywood's top producer, everyone wants to be in his films." Amanda chimed in.

" It's actually marine,bu….." Before Sully could say more Amanda cuts him off.

" Marine, soldier, there's no difference, y'all all carried guns!"

" Amanda, you will not disrespect a marine or any other person who serves in the military. Please apologize to this brave man!"

" Sorry, Sully…..My mind isn't in the right place…."

" It's no problem ma'am." Sully smiled.

" Don't call me ma'am Sully, it makes me feel old." Amanda joked.

" Yes, ma'am….Sorry forced habit…." Sully laughed.

" Eh, it's alright….. So what's your story Sully?"

" Well…..My flight got cancelled, so I won't be able to fly home on time to be at my wife's 30th surprise Birthday party….I was suppose to be the present…."

" How long have you been deployed?" Fitz asked.

" I've been deployed for 2 years sir."

" Wow...that's a long time Sully…" Amanda gave him a sad smile. " Do you and your wife have any children?"

" Yes, we do. Two beautiful girls….."

" Oh my gosh...that's so cute...Do you have pictures of them?" Amanda asked sincerely.

Sully smiled, nodded, and pulled out his wallet. He took out the picture of his family that was taken two years ago a week before his deployment.

" Oh the right is my older princess, her name is Vanessa she's 7 now. On the left is my younger princess, her name is Isabel, and she will be turning 4 in two days….And of course my beautiful wife Olivia…." Sully smiled at the picture. Fitz was very quiet, but he was in fact very jealous of what Sully had.

The boy had a loving family and a beautiful wife, and it's what Fitz wants. Deep down under all the walls he just wanted to be loved and be a dad. Sure he messed around with a lot of women, but at the end of the way coming home to an empty house kills. Sometimes Fitz hated being famous and rich, because you never know who to trust or love, because most of them are after your money or their five seconds of fame. Fitz was brought out of his thought process by Amanda rubbing her leg up and down his.

" So Sully where ya going?"

" LA." Sully smiled at Fitz.

" No, kidding me too. Are you on flight 426?"

" No, I'm afraid my flight got canceled and yours is the last one out….." Sully smiled sadly. " But i did get three round trips and a night at the hotel." Amanda turned to Fitz and gave him a knowing look.

" Hey Sully, why don't I trade tickets with you? I mean you get to fly first class, and get to the surprise in time." Fitz suggested with a smirk.

" I'm afraid that won't work sir, they do check your ID….." Sully answered nervously.

" I'm Fitz Grant, my wish is their command, I'll make it work. I'll give you my ticket for yours and the hotel pass, you can keep the three round flights. Come on Sully!"

" Umm...okay…" Sully hesitantly agreed. Fitz got up and hugged Sully. Fitz pulled out his phone and took a video of him and Sully.

" You see this man? This man is my hero! AND we just met!" At that point the alcohol was getting to Fitz.

" My man!" Just then boarding for flight 426 was called. " Okay Sully, watch me do my magic." Fitz smirked cockly. Fitz returned five minutes later with a triumphant smile and handed the ticket over to Sully.

" You are all set my friend." Fitz smiled.

" Wow, thank you Mr. Grant, it means a lot…" Sully smiled.

" Don't worry about it…...Get home to your wife and little girl…." Sully hugged him and Amanda, handed over his ticket and hotel pass and left. Amanda smirked at Fitz as he held up the hotel room pass. She grabbed his hand and they headed out to the airport hotel. About two hours later Fitz woke up to sirens and he was a little confused, where was he? Then he remembered what had occurred. Looking outside the hotel window, there was news reporters, police cars, and fire trucks.

Knowing that something was wrong Fitz turned on the TV and switched to the news station.

" Again if you are tuning in on us now, we have official report that Flight 426, the last flight out of JFK airport before it was shut down due to the weather have crashed, we do not know what the cause of the crash at this time, but it is speculated that it is weather related." The new reporter kept talking, but everything was a blur to Fitz.

He killed him, he killed Sully. The marie who had a family! A FAMILY! Him and his selfish reasons took away a husband and a father. It was suppose to be him who was on that flight. Fitz was frozen and he couldn't move, it was all his fault.

Olivia woke up to the sounds of giggles. She pretended to be asleep as her daughters climbed onto the bed. Just as they got close to her she opened her eyes and started to tickle them.

" Mamma…..mamma….stop….that tickles….." Izzy her youngest daughter laughed. Then Vanessa started to tickle her and they were happy, life was good.

" Happy Birthday mamma!" Vanessa screamed.

" YEA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" Both of the girls kissed Olivia on her cheeks.

" Thank you my babies! Mommy loves you both very much!" Olivia took them into a hug.

" I wish daddy was here, mamma…." Vanessa stated. She was closer to her father and still had a good memory of him.

" Me too, babe, me too…" Olivia smiled at her daughters. Being a military personal wife was not easy, but she loved Sully so much and their girls that Olivia didn't complain too much.

Sure it would be nice to have Sully here to see his daughters grow up, but she knew what being a marine meant to him. He came from a long line of marines, and all the men in his family were Annapolis grads and so was he. She was proud of her man, and everything he's done. Just than her house phone ranged.

" Livia….." Olivia heard her mom's broken voice.

" Mom, what is it? What's the matter? Is dad okay?" Olivia started to panic.

" No….Livia…..It's Sully…." With that sentence Olivia's stomach dropped and she fell to the floor. Maya explained to Olivia what had happened and Olivia was in pure shock. Fifteen minutes later, Maya, Eli, and David her brother was over he house.

A WEEK LATER: Sully's funeral

Fitz stood from afar as he watched the crowded funeral of Sully Saint James. He paid close attention to his family. How broken his wife look, and the older daughter seemed torn. It was his fault that Sully was in that plane crash, so Fitz wanted to make sure the family was okay. After half an hour he couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave. The guilt was too much.

6 Months Later

Fitz was sitting inside his car, looking at Olivia's flower shop. It looked like she was going out of business. Finally Fitz had enough courage to go into the shop. As soon as he entered, there she was, Sully's wife. As beautiful as ever. Olivia James was a beautiful woman, from her beautiful eyes to her skin. Fitz was mesmerized.

" Can I help you sir?" Olivia asked innocently.

" Ummm….." Fitz was frozen because he didn't known what to say to her. Like oh hey I was the reason why your husband was in that crash.

" Sir….."

" Oh right, yes! I was wondering, why you are going out of business? This shop is beautiful….."

" My….ahhh...my late husband had passed away and I cannot afford the bills anymore….." Olivia gave the man with the bluest eyes a sad smile.

" My name is Fitzgerald Grant, and I'm a movie producer. I was wondering if your shop would do the flower arrangements for the next movie I am producing….."

" I knew you looked familiar! Oh, sorry and YES OF COURSE WE WILL!" In reality Fitz didn't really need another florist, but he felt responsible for Sully's family and hate to see Olivia struggle like this.

" Well Mr. Grant, I am Olivia Pope-James, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A/N: There it is! What do you guys think? Should I keep going? REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stared at Fitz in shock. Was this man for real?

" Mr. Grant…."

" Please call me Fitz."

" Fitz, what made you pick me of all florist around LA? I'm sure there are more qualified florist than myself… How did you even mind me?" Olivia gave Fitz a shy smile.

" Well….I was just umm.. Driving around and saw your shop...So knowing that we need another florist…..I decided to stop in…" Fitz cleared his throat and smiled at Olivia.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous.

" Would you mind stopping by the studio, I would love to introduce you to my team. Here's my business card and it has the address on it…. Oh and you can bring your daughters too." Fitz smiled.

" Mr. Grant...ahh Fitz how did you know I had daughters?" Olivia asked full alert. Then Fitz realized his slip up.

" Oh… ummm I...um...saw the picture over there….." Fitz let out a breath, he slipped and if it wasn't for the picture hanging up he would be in trouble.

" Oh… okay...Sorry I didn't mean to freak out on you…."

" You have a beautiful family." It was the family portrait Sully showed Fitz at the airport.

" Had...a beautiful family…" Olivia whispered.

" I'm sorry?" Fitz acted like he had no idea what was happening.

" My….ahhhh.. husband….He died in the plane crash 6 months ago…..He was a marine… So now it's just my girls and I"

" I'm sorry for your loss Olivia…."

" I don't know why I just told you all that…."

" I'm glad you did…." Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes. He didn't know what about this woman that drew him in so much. The only bad thing is that he can't have a future with her because one he doesn't be in relationships and two he was responsible for her husband's death.

He was the reason why those two beautiful girls don't have a father. He felt like absolute shit. Fitz didn't realize he was zoned out for a while. He didn't noticed Olivia calling his name.

" Mr. Grant… Are you okay?" Olivia asked with a concerned voice.

" Please call me Fitz, and yes I'm okay thank you…" Fitz gave Olivia a small smile.

" Would you like a bottle of water?"

" Water would be great actually…" Fitz sighed in relief.

Olivia walked to the back and Fitz followed her. She reached into the mini fridge and handed Fitz the bottle of water. Fitz took it and drank it like he just got out of the desert. While Fitz drank the water, Olivia couldn't help but notice how hot he looked drinking it. Once he finished the water Olivia walked Fitz to his car.

" Woah...nice ride Fitz…"

" Thank….I rarely use this car anymore, but recently I found my love for it again…"

" It's a good thing because this is a 1962 Ford Mustang, they rarely make this anymore."

" You know about cars?"

" When I was younger I wanted to be a mechanic."

" Really?"

" Yep!" Olivia laughed. She would drive her mother crazy when her and her dad would fix cars together instead of gardening with her.

" It drove my mother crazy, but my dad was all for whatever made me happy."

" Your dad wouldn't be Supreme Court Chief Justice Elijah Pope would he?"

" Yep, that's my dad." Olivia smiled proudly. Her dad was a fair and just man. He always said he was apolitical, but always sided with the people. He would always end up being the tie breaker or the voice of reason. After all he is the Chief Justice.

" If you don't mind me asking Olivia, why doesn't your father help with your flower shop…?"

" He offered, but I couldn't accept….I am responsible for my business not my father. He's doing enough by paying for my girls education, I couldn't bring myself to accept him helping me with this also…"

" I'm so sorry Olivia I didn't mean to pry…"

" No need to apologize….You were curious." Olivia smiled. " This is going to sounds weird, but since you've basically saved my business and I know you're not a bad person….Would you like to come have dinner tonight at my house….?"

" I figured you're hungry and I'm making mac and cheese with fried chicken." Fitz was in shock. This woman had a heart that was a size of the universe. Since it took Fitz awhile to respond Olivia panked.

" Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry you're a busy man...I didn't mean to…."

" Olivia, I would love to come have dinner tonight…." Fitz smiled.

" Okay…"

" Okay."

Olivia went and closed up the shop, then led Fitz back to her house. Once they arrived Olivia yelled out to her girls that she was home. Fitz observed Olivia's home, it was in the suburbs of LA and it felt like an actual home, unlike his.

" Hi mom…" Olivia greeted her mom with a hug. Maya had decided to come and stay with Olivia till she gets settled again. She and Eli lived in Washington D.C because of his job, but she was extremely worried about her daughter.

" Mom….This is Fitzgerald Grant….and he's going to stay for dinner…"

" Hello Mr. Grant, a pleasure to meet you…" Maya gave Fitz a warm smile.

" It's all mine Mrs. Pope, and please call me Fitz…"

" Are you Fitz Grant the movie producer?" Maya asked.

" Yes, I am ma'am?"

" And how did you meet my Livia?" Maya smiled.

" Well ma'am, I needed a new florist for the new movie I'm producing and was driving around and saw Olivia's flower shop.

" You're a god send…" Maya smile.

" No, ma'am just lucky." Fitz didn't really believe in God especially what happened to his mom.

" Well Fitz, if you want to stay for dinner than ya gotta stop calling me ma'am or Mrs. Pope, that was my mother-in-law, and I was not fond of her." Maya teased.

" Sorry ma'am."

" Maya, call me maya…"

" Yes, ma….I mean Maya."

" I'd love to stay and chart, but I'm actually going out with my girlfriends tonight. Dinner's already made Livia. Vanessa is doing her homework and Izzy is watching Dora." Maya smiled and hugged her daughter.

" Fitz, it was a pleasure." Maya shook his hand and left the house.

" Your mom is a lovely lady." Fitz commented.

" That she is." Olivia smiled. " Make yourself at home while I get the dinner table setup."

" Can I help you?" Fitz asked nervously. He doesn't know what came over him, but he always wanted to help Olivia in some ways.

" Oh no you don't have to…" Olivia smiled.

" No, I want to.."

With that they prepared for dinner. Once the table was set Olivia called the girls down.

" NESSA AND IZZY, DINNERS READY!" Then they heard the girls running downstairs.

" Girls...I would like you to meet a friend of mine...This is Mr. Grant…" Olivia smiled.

" Fitz this is Vanessa my oldest daughter and right here is Isabella." She hugged her girls from behind. Izzy went up to Fitz and looked up at him.

" Hi, I'm Izzy and I'm five!" She smiled and held up her hand for Fitz to shake.

" Hi, Izzy I'm Fitz…" Fitz smiled at the adorable little girl.

" Your really tall Mr. Fitz…" Izzy giggled as she said that.

" Ummm...thank you I think." Fitz laughed. This little girl was adorable. Fitz and Izzy instantly form a bond. Then he realized Vanessa and Olivia were in a heated arguement.

Then Olivia ended it and gave Fitz a tight smile.

" Girls please take your seats.. And Fitz…. You can sit here." Olivia pointed to the spot. Before Fitz could sit down Vanessa spoke up.

" You can't sit there! THAT'S WHERE MY DADDY SAT!" She yelled out.

" VANESSA ELIZABETH JAMES!" Olivia boomed.

" NO MOM, HE CAN'T SIT THERE!"

" SAY YOU'RE SORRY NOW!"

" NO!"

" VANESSA!"

" OKAY FINE! SORRY!" Vanessa started to cry and ran out of the room. Olivia ran after her.

Then Izzy turned to Fitz and asked him a question.

" Are you gonna be my new daddy now?" She asked with her big brown beautiful eyes.

" No, little one….No one can replace your daddy…." Fitz answered calmly, but inside he was freaking out. He was not cut out to be a dad. He wasn't made for this life. Then Fitz went into full panic mode and freaked.

" Umm….Izzy...Can you tell your mommy that I had something important that came up. I must leave…." Fitz told the girl as he frigid.

" Otay, Mr. Fitz.." Izzy smiled and hugged Fitz leg, and Fitz patted her shoulder and ran out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Fitz got into his car he regretted leaving Olivia's house. She's going to think he just ran out on her and that he was not appreciative of what she offered. He had to leave because the guilt was eating him alive, he is the reason why these girls doesn't have a father. He is the reason why Olivia is heartbroken and was struggling like this. At this moment he felt like the lowest scumbag on the planet. Sully died of his stupidity. Fitz decided there in his car he would still look out for Olivia and her girls, but he would keep his distance.

He would have his assistance deal with everything concerning Olivia and her family. Fitz knows for a fact a woman like Olivia he could fall in love with instantly, but he could not let that happen because he did not deserve her. Plus he could already tell Vanessa did not like him at all and he didn't want to cause problems between Olivia and her daughter. With a heavy sigh Fitz drove away, but part of him remained with Olivia and the girls.

Instead of going home Fitz drove to a club he co-owned with his best friend Stephen. When he got into the club he spotted Stephen instantly, of course with a flock of women around him. Him and Stephen were kind of considered man whores of Hollywood.

"HEY FITZ! WHAT'S UP MY MAN?" Stephen, Fitz could tell was already gone. He had two girls around his arms and one one them was sucking on his neck.

"Nothing much bud, I just need to let loose." Fitz smiled and took a seat near Stephen and welcomed two girls into his arms.

" Well you douche you come to the right place. YO get this man a drink." Stephen smiled and then started to make out with one of the chicks next to him. Fitz laughed and then took the scotch that was brought to him. Once he was on his 15th shot of scotch, Fitz was buzzed. He turned to the hot brunet to his left and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Fitz…" Fitz gave her his signature smirk.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey." Lindsey smirked and moved closer to Fitz.

" What do you say we take this upstairs." Fitz flirted with Lindsey. Their club was connected with a Hotel so Fitz and Lindsey headed up to one of the rooms. As soon as they were in the room she was all over Fitz. Back at Olivia's house when Olivia came back down with Vanessa she was confused on where Fitz went.

"Mommy, Mr. Fitz had to go work!" Izzy smiled sadly at her mom.

"Thank you honey."

"Good I'm glad he's gone, he doesn't belong in our family. THAT'S DAD SEAT!" Vanessa got upset again. Vanessa loved her dad so much and it was really hard to live without him.

"Vanessa you will not treat our visitors like that again. It was rude and I did not raise you like that." Olivia scold.

"SO YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE?"

"YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY!" Olivia yelled at her daughter. She didn't know what was going on with her but she didn't like it.

"As I was saying it doesn't matter rather it was Fitz or anyone else. YOU YOUNG LADY DO NOT TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Olivia made sure Vanessa understood. She knew what her daughter is going through, but it does not give her a pass to be rude.

"Sorry mom….I just miss daddy so much…." Vanessa whispered.

" I know baby...I know...I miss him too….But he wouldn't want you to act like that…"

"I am sorry mom, I will be better."

"I didn't have a doubt baby. Now come here both of you and give me a hug." Olivia opened her arms and her daughters walked right into them. Once in their mom's arm the two girls started to cry because they missed their dad.

The next morning Fitz woke up in a daze. The only thing he remembered of last night was saying hi to stephen. Then he felt someone stirred next to him.

"Hi, handsome….." Lindsey smiled at him.

"Ummmm….hi who are you….Linda?"

"It's Lindsey you dick!" Lindsey got upset and started to get ready.

"Okay chill girl." Fitz laughed at her reaction.

"Chill? I will not chill. All guys are the same." Lindsey yelled.

"Okay good for you. Now please get out." Fitz laughed. Lindsey squealed and ran out of the room. Fitz layed back down and reflected on last night. He knew he shouldn't have left Olivia's house like that but he freaked out.

He reached over to his phone and got his assistant on the line.

"Goodmorning Sir."

"Susan, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir?"

"Sorry Sir, forced habit." Susan replied.

"That's okay, it's Fitz or Grant."

" Can we settle with Mr. Grant?"

"I can deal with that."

"Now what can I do for you?"

" I want you to contact Olivia Pope tell her to come in and have her meet Lyn. Since the movie is about a wedding planner falling in love with the fiance we need Lyn and Olivia to work together on the flowers and the clothing of the movie."

"Yes, I'll get right on that."

"Thank you Susan."

"Anything else Mr. Grant."

"No, Susan goodbye."

After he hung up the phone Fitz got ready to start his day. It was around 10 when he got to the studio and Susan texted him saying that Olivia will be here in a hour. Fitz signed and headed to his office to review the script to see if changes needed to be made. Back to Olivia's house after she sent the girls off to school, she got a call from a woman who was Fitz's assistant to come to set and meet with the costume designer. Olivia was nervous and excited at the same time. Around 10:50 she gets to the studio and Susan is there to meet her in the parking lot.

"Hi, Ma'am I am Susan and I'm Mr. Grant's assistant. I'm here to take you to meet Ms. Paolo so you can match the flowers with the clothing. I take it that you have looked over the script?" Susan smiled.

"Yes, I have thank you Susan." Olivia smiled at Susan kindly.

"Okay, if you'll follow me ma'am."

"It's just Olivia or Liv, Susan." Olivia responded, Susan smiled at the resemblance.

"You know Mr. Grant said the same thing to me this morning." Susan laughed.

"Well girl you got to be less formal." Olivia laughed.

"Sorry, military...forced habit"

"It's okay, nothing wrong with that but for me it's just Liv or Olivia." With that the two headed towards Lyn's office.

"Hi, Olivia I'm Lyn! You must be the florist that Fitz hired for this movie." Lyn smiled.

" Yes, yes I am." Olivia took out her hand and shook Lyn's hand.

"So let's get to work." Lyn clapped her hands and closed the door. By the end of the day Lyn and Olivia have become great friends and they have a great productive day. Olivia said goodbye to Lyn and headed to go home. She caught sight of Fitz and called out his name. He pretended not to hear her and ran away quick. Olivia was highly offended and headed towards her car. She was pissed. Like who the hell does he think he is? As she was close to her car she heard Fitz.

"Olivia? Olivia?, wait. I am sorry for ignoring you." Fitz was desperate he was a dick and should not have done that to her.

"Why?"

"Why do I apologize?"

"Why did you ignore me? I was just simply trying to be nice and say Hi to you. While I'm at it, what the hell was last night about. Did you see how horrifying having kids are and baled? I am a woman who demands respect above others. I am good. I am brilliant. I would eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day. But I do demand respect. Just because my daughter was misbehaving doesn't mea…."

"I was ignoring you, but it was because I know I could fall for a beautiful and brilliant woman like you….And I would be lucky to have you…."

"This is why you ignored me…."

"Can we just….?"

"Call it a day and see you tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When I updated the last chapter I got a review that thrown me off guard. Now I welcome all criticism because it will improve my writing. But to this "Fairy Godmother" I do have to address some points she made. The first point was me being immature to write this fanfic. I understand that I might be younger than usual, but before I write I do research on my topics. My cousin was a Navy Seal and he died in the line of duty leaving his wife and two adorable little girls. This fanfic is inspired by them. So what happened with Vanessa and Olivia was what actually happened between my cousins wife and her older daughter. Before I write these situations I always consult mothers for I am not a mother yet. I'm not upset, but just disappointed that whomever decided to judge my writing without really knowing me as a writer. I want everyone to keep in mind that we are not getting paid to write and it hurts when we get judged for doing what we love. For me to come back to this fanfic in 5-8 years is impossible because by then I will be in Med school and will most likely won't have time to write fanfics. Last point I want to address is that I am not a hormonal middle or high school girl. I am a Sophomore at Cornell University and in The United States Navy. Sometimes my writing is not that great, but I'm not there to be an English major I am there to become a doctor. Also, as for relationships I've been in one since Freshmen year of High School, so I am mature enough I think. For anyone not just that person, if my writing offends you or you don't like it…..Please I kindly ask you to move onto another fanfic. Have a nice day.

When Olivia got home from the studios she had seen that her parents cars was there. Olivia was excited because she haven't seen her father in a while and it was always good to see him. Once she opened the front door she was met with a happy Izzy.

"Mommy!" Izzy hugged her mother.

"Hi, baby. Have you finished your homework?" Olivia asked while holding her daughter.

"Well...mommy you see I was going to, but Mohana was like "Come and sing with me" so you see mommy I had too…" Izzy gave Olivia her best smile.

"Izzy….you know better than that….Homework first then T.V." Olivia scolded.

"I know mommy but MOHANNNAAAA" Izzy screamed. She loves Mohana so much.

"Okay, just this once. Now go do your homework sweetie." After she sent Izzy running off she saw Vanessa at the kitchen table doing her homework and her dad helping her with it, while her mother had started dinner.

"Hi, honey." Olivia smiled and kissed Vanessa on top of her head.

"Hi, mom." Vanessa smiled back at her.

"How's the homework coming baby?"

"It's math so eh, but pappa is helping me with it." Olivia smiled and ruffled Vanessa's hair. Vanessa laughed and got back to her homework.

"Hi, daddy….I miss you pops." Olivia smiled and hugged her father.

"Hows my pumpkin doing? I miss you more sweetheart. I hear that you got hired as a florist for producer Fitz Grant."

"I did, and it's been great. It's good to have you home dad. How's Washington?"

"Well we have a new Supreme Court Justice so we'll see how this one turns out….." Eli sighed. Things have been hectic with the new president coming and undermining the Constitution. Checks and balances aren't working because there is few to check it. Eli know he has done to disobey the constitution but the impeachment processes will not be brought up till the party in charge would do something…..But since the president's party is the House and Senate majority there is nothing it can be done. Lastly, there's a Vice President who is a "Yes man" who has the tiebreaker in Senate….

"Dad, are you okay?" Olivia sensed that Eli was in deep thought.

"Yeah, pumpkin just thinking….Can I speak to you privately sweetheart?"

"Sure, dad." Olivia led her dad him to her dining room away from the kids.

"Liv, some of the survivors families are suing the airline for having staff that are not well trained and does illegal things while on the job. One of the lawyers from the firm that's handling the lawsuit came to Eli and informed him of something disturbing.

"Liv, honey I don't think Sully was supposed to be on that flight...In law you can't switch flight tickets, but I think someone might have switched with him. I'm not sure of all of the details but that's what I have so far. I just wanted to warn you that people might come up to you or the media. This case might get very big and I don't want you or the girls tied up in it…." Eli looked really worried about his daughter, sensing that Olivia walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"Dad, you raised me to have a good head on my shoulders and be tough. So you don't worry about me, your little girl can take care of herself. You go back to Washington and defend the republic from that awful man we have to call our president." Olivia smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek. Together they walked back to the kitchen and Olivia walked over to her mom.

"Hi, mamma…"Olivia sighed of relife and put her head on Maya's shoulders.

"Hi, baby….So are we going to tell Izzy that we are throwing her a birthday party?" Maya asked her daughter.

"I don't know she didn't start her homework yet and it's already 4pm."

"Come on Livia, give the little girl a break."

"I know mamma but you know how I feel about the girls not completing their homework before dinner."

"I know, but just this once….I couldn't say no to her….I mean who really could?" Maya laughed as Izzy had everyone around her pinky finger.

Olivia thought about it for a second and finally made up her mind.

"Okay." Olivia smiled.

"Izzy sweetie pie come in the kitchen for a second baby." Maya called her grandchild.

"COMING!" Izzy yelled. Maya chuckled because that little girl was the ball of fire.

"I'M HEERRREE!" Izzy put her hand over her hands and giggled. Vanessa rolled her eyes while smiling and Eli went over to the little girl, scooped her up and started to tickle her. Izzy was squirming and laughing.

"Pappa….stop…." Izzy continued laughed. Finally running out of breath Eli brought Izzy over to Olivia and Maya. After he set her next to Olivia he went over to his wife.

"Izzy boo, your birthday is coming up and since you've been a good girl….Excluding today...We are going to have a birthday party for you."

"AHHHHHHH YAY! THANK YOU MOMMY! CAN WE HAVE A MOHANA PARTY?" Izzy screamed. Olivia and her parents laughed at her reaction.

"Yes, booboo you can have a Mohana themed party."

"AHHHHH, I LOVE HER AND MAUI! HE'S SOOO FLUFFY I COULD DIE!" Izzy screamed and signed dreamily.

"You little one is something else." Maya shook her head and went over to kiss Izzy on her forehead. After she continued making dinner while Eli took Izzy over to the table and got her started on homework. As dinner was about to be finished the doorbell raged.

"Olivia, are you expecting anyone?" Maya looked at her daughter confused.

"Not that I know of….?" Olivia was confused and headed towards her front door. When she opened the door she was not expecting the person to be standing in front of her.

"Hi…."

"Hi….Ummm what...what are you doing here?"

"Oh...umm..yeah...You..ah...you..left your wallet in Lyn's office...She was going to deliver it to you, but I wanted to do it for myself." Fitz smiled.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! We were ordering lunch and i must have forgotten." Olivia totally forgot about her wallet with the busy day.

"HIII MR. FIZZZ!" Izzy ran to Fitz and hugged his leg. Fitz didn't expect Izzy to be this drawn to him. It scared him and made him happy. He bent down and greeted the happy girl.

"Hi….Izzy! How are you?" Fitz smiled at the girl.

"I'm great now that I saw you!"

"MOMMY CAN MR. FITZ STAY FOR DINNER?" Izzy looked at her mom.

"Oh...honey….I don't think he can….Mr. Fitz is a busy man…."

"PLEASEEEEEE!" Izzy begged. Olivia sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Izzy gave her mom the puppy eyes.

"You know what I can lea…."

"He can stay…" Olivia sighed and Izzy screamed and ran to the kitchen.

"I can't believe we just gave into her so easily." Fitz laughed.

"Yeah….Izzy has that effect on people….." Olivia smiled.

"I won't be able to say no to her will I?"

"I'm afraid now…" They both laughed.

"Well...ummm...my parents are here...Soooo…."

"Oh...shoot...I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…" Fitz instantly felt bad.

"Nah it's okay, you're not interrupting come in." Olivia smiled and led him inside the house. Fitz gulped and headed into the house and followed Olivia. What is he doing he's about to meet her dad and he was the man responsible for his daughter's husband.

"Dad this is Fitz. He is joining us for dinner." Maya and Eli were surprised while Vanessa was annoyed.

"Hello, I'm Fitz Grant." Fitz smiled politely at Eli although he looked scared as hell.

"Hello, Fitz you can call me Eli. Don't worry I'm not going to bite your head off." Eli and Fitz both laughed.

"Sorry Sir….I've just never met a Supreme Court Justice before…." Fitz replied.

"Serves me correctly….Your father is the great Senator of California Jerry Grant correct?"

"Yes, sir…" Fitz was still nervous.

"Eli, Fitz."

"Yes, sorry Eli. Well my father wanted me far away from Politicas as possible because he knew how dirty the game is, so he never really brought me around work or any of his associates."

"Smart man, I did the same for Livia as well. Washington is a tough town and they will eat you alive. Hell some believe as long as they got power God doesn't matter. The Bible or any Holy book is just a book to them. But what do I know right I'm just a Supreme Court Justice." Eli smiled.

"Indeed you are but you are the chief justice Sir."

"Well with this new administration it means nothing Fitz." Eli smiled sadly.

" I hear you Eli, but to us it matters." Fitz smiled. He liked Eli now people like Eli and his father are the people Washington needed not these Party over Country idiots.

"Dinners ready guys." Maya announced.

"That's great honey. Alright y'all time to put the feed bag on." Eli patted his stomach and lead Fitz to the dining room. Eli sat at the head of the table, Maya at the end, Izzy wanted to sit next to Fitz so Olivia and Vanessa sat next to each other. Fitz was across Olivia and sent her one of his signature smiles.

"Okay let us say Grace, Izzy do you want to say Grace this time?" Eli smiled at his goddaughter.

"Okay! GRACE!" Izzy smiled and folded her arms. Fitz laughed at the sense of humor of the little girl. She was a fireball. They all chuckled and even Vanessa cracked a smile.

"Izzy….."Olivia looked at her daughter.

"Okie….Thank you Papa Jesus for this food, grandma and mommy who made it, people around the table and other people who doesn't have food to eat." Izzy looked sad when she finished that prayer.

"That was amazing sweetheart. Now let's eat." Eli smiled. Throughout dinner they all laughed and shared stories. It was a good time and Olivia haven't felt this way in a while. While Fitz was cutting into his chicken Izzy tugged his shirt.

" …"

"What's up Izz?"

"Will you come to my birthday party?" Izzy asked nervously.

"Izzy, he's not coming!" Vanessa yelled from across the table.

"Vanessa, we do not yell at the dinner table.!" Olivia bombed.

"Well, what are you doing right now mom?" Vanessa shot back. "Yeah, that's what I thought…"Vanessa.

"I DON'T CARE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY PARTY AND I'LL INVITE WHOEVER I WANT!" Izzy yelled back.

"GIRLS! We do not speak like this at the dinner table, not only at the table but ever." Olivia looked at both of her daughters. She gave her most serious look.

"Sorry mommy…"Izzy looked down.

"Sorry mom…" Vanessa confessed too.

"Can still come?" Izzy asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's up to sweetie…." Olivia smiled at her daughter. Izzy looked up at Fitz.

"Of course I'll come Izz." Fitz smiled, but he hated how he was always the center of drama in their family. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, but Vanessa James did not like Fitz and he knew. After dinner and dessert Olivia walked Fitz out. Once they got to his car Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner…"Fitz scratched the back of his head.

"Don't thank me thank Izzy." Olivia joked.

"You have amazing daughters and parents Olivia." Fitz smiled.

"I know Vanessa can be challenging...but once you get to know her she's amazing."

"I have all the time in the world to get to know them, she's hurt right now and it's completely understandable. When I was 14 my mother died of breast cancer…..It tore me apart….My mother was my idol, my best friend. I loved her so much….Then two years later I met a lady named Grace….She saved me….My father didn't know what to do with me. I was going off the bad end because of my mother's death.

I hated Grace in the beginning because she was engaged to my father...i thought...I thought…..She was there to replace my mother, and pushed and pushed but she wouldn't go away….She never gave up on me….It took her and my father breaking off the engagement to realize how amazing she was and had an impact on my family. I owe everything to Grace….I call her mom because she is my second mom…." Fitz gave Olivia a sad smile.

"I don't know why I just told you all that…."

" I'm glad you did Fitz…." Olivia hugged Fitz and gave him a kiss on the cheeks and headed back to the house. Fitz was stunned he touched his cheeks and got in his car.

Back in the house Maya, Eli and Izzy were watching the whole encounter.

"I like him!" Izzy started.

"Us too…"Eli and Maya smiled. Olivia got back in the house and looked shyly at the three at them. They all had knowing looks.

"Fitz is a FRIEND and it will stay that way!" She spoke sternly. All three nodded like they didn't know anything and pretended like they weren't just eavesdropping. The week flew by fast and Olivia and Fitz were both busy. The movie was moving along smoothly. It was about a male wedding planner who falls in love with the bride. It had Mellie Hampton and Andrew Nichols two of Hollywood's best actors. On top of that it was an all star cast.

Olivia was busy arranging the flowers and planning Izzy's party. They were set to shoot on Monday so Olivia wanted the flowers ready by Friday, since Izzy's party was on Saturday. Once the first scene was set up the flowers made the place of shooting so beautiful. It was lunch time and Olivia was heading out when she bumped into Andrew.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…."

"No, it's okay….and you are the lady that was responsible for the amazing flowers right? Olivia?"

"Yes, and you are Andrew Nichols…." Olivia was starstruck he was an oscar winning actor.

"Where ya headed?" Andrew smiled.

"I'm headed to lunch…" Olivia smiled back.

"Can I join you?"

"Ummm...yeah...sure…"

"Great my treat, come on I know just the place." Andrew led a hesitant Olivia to his car.

Once they parked and headed to the upscale sports bar, Fitz noticed his lead first and was about to go over when he saw Olivia with Andrew. That pissed him off immediately. What was Andrew with his Olivia. "His?" Where did that come from Fitz thought to himself. Fitz saw that the two got a table and was having fun. Finally he couldn't handle it anymore and stormed out of the restaurant.

By the end of the lunch Olivia has learned that Andrew and Mellie used to date until he fucked up and cheated on her. Andrew told Olivia how it hurt Mellie to no end and she broke up with him. Olivia could tell Andrew was in pain and loved Mellie very much. Andrew drove them back to the set and the two parted ways. Olivia got back to work without a worry. She loved the crew they were so sweet, especially Lyn. Before she knew it was time to leave. Olivia decided to stop by Fitz's office to make sure where he was going for Izzy's party and what to wear since it was Mohana themed.

Olivia knocked on his door and Fitz answered in a annoyed way. Seeing Andrew and Olivia put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Hi, Fitz…."

"Hello…." Fitz didn't even look up from his papers.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Fine.."

"Okay….goodbye then."

"Liv….wait…."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood."

" I get that you are in a bad mood, but I should not be at the receiving end of it."

"Andrew Nichols...You were seen with him today...looking fairly cosy...from what i hear. HELL it's all over twitter…. You two screwing? Is he everything you ever dreamed off?

"Okay Fitz when I say this I need you to listen to me closely okay? One, are you and I in a relationship? No, so it gives you no rights to be upset at me like this. Two, what I do on my own time IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Three, for you to assume every male that I associate with is someone I am sexually involved with is low and petty. GROW UP FITZ!"

" IT IS MY BUSINESS!"

"NO IT'S NOT"

"YES, IT IS!" Fitz sighed and looked at Olivia, she was so beautiful.

"Look I'm sorry….I just have these moments because I…."

"You like me….So you've admitted last week…" Olivia smiled.

"I'm sorry Livvie…."

"Livvie….?"

"Do you not like it?" Fitz asked hesitantly.

"No, I like it….It's unique…. I just wanted to tell you the party is at North Lincoln Park not South, and it's Mohana themed."

"Great! I will be there. Here let me give you my number." Fitz took Olivia's phone and put it in her phone. She texted an emoji.

"I'll see you tomorrow Livvie." Fitz smiled and gave Olivia a hug.

"Goodbye ." Olivia smiled and smoothed out Fitz's suit and walked out.

"Goodbye Flower girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: These few couple of days watching the news have made me absolutely sick. The thought that people can harm innocent lives to bring terror and so claimed religious reasons. It's terrorist groups like ISIS that give amazing muslims a bad reputations. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the people in Manchester and any other places that are affected by terrorism. My thoughts and prayers go out to any of the people affected and their family members.

Fitz was trying to look for a present for Izzy, he wanted to get something really special for her. He didn't want to buy Olivia's kids with money and presents. Fitz wanted them to like him because of who he is. He didn't even know why it was so important for her daughters to like him, it's not like he wants a relationship with her. Fitz knew he was lying to himself when he thought he didn't want Olivia. Of course he wanted her….she's beautiful inside and out and by far one of the strongest persons he's ever met in his life. There's only one thing….he can't have her.

Once she learns the truth, Olivia and the girls will never want to see him again. Plus he's got to worry about the lawsuit on the airline, which could potentially involve him too. He kept searching on his Mac till he found the perfect gift. It was a quote from Moana printed on a wooden plank. The quote read "There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you." Fitz instantly thought of Sully and how he will always look out for his girls. Then he got Izzy a couple more things Moana themed and a couple of gift cards.

When the morning came and Fitz was just waiting for the delivery of Izzy gifts and he was going to head out. As Fitz was making himself breakfast because his chief is off on the weekends, his doorbell ranged. He wasn't expecting anyone so this was strange. As he went to the buzzer he saw it was Stephen. Fitz instantly buzzed him in and in came Stephen.

"Hey, douchebag!" Stephen said as he was getting out of his lambo. Fitz chuckled and walked over to Stephen and they did their bro shake.

"What brings you here bud?"

"What I can't hang with my bud from time to time?" Stephen smirked.

"Yes, you can but I just have a event to go to today…"Fitz rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah...What is the event?"

"I have to go to a birthday party." As soon as Fitz said that Stephen started to laugh.

"You? Go to a birthday party? Right….Stop bullshitting me man and tell me where you are headed?"

"I'm serious….I'm going to a little girl's birthday party…"

"Fitz man...What the fuck? Are you trying to get laid with the mom? If it's your motive there are plenty of girls at the club." Stephen laughed. He couldn't believe the Fitz he was seeting right now.

"Stephen watch it….I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Don't you get tired of it? You know going out every night….Sleeping with randos and waking up the next day not wanting to be around them….Coming home to an empty home and having nobody to love you besides your family…..This woman man she makes me want things that I've ever had before….She has two daughters and it makes me wonder what is it like to have a family….What it's like to come home and have a wife...children...helping my wife with dinner...kids with homework...Someone to love you unconditionally…." As Fitz finished he was in deep thought.

"Nah….I've got money, girls, alcohol and coke." Stephen said it trying to convince Fitz that he had hit a nerve in him. Of course he wanted that but girls were rather after his money or their five minutes of fame. Plus he was too much of a manwhore to be in a committed relationship.

"Thanks crazy man….We've been doing this for so long….I don't want to do it anymore...Olivia and her girls really matter to me and even though we are friends I don't want to mess up…"

"She seems special….." Stephen could see it in his best friends eyes that he was falling for this woman. He had to meet her. The only woman that could bring the great Fitzgerald Grant the Third to his knees.

"I'm coming with you!" Stephen smirked.

"No, your not!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Stephen laughed.

"Why do you want to come?"

"Because I am bored and I want to meet her."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why the hell are you so difficult?"

"Yeah, but you love me and I am your best friend." Fitz sighed and led Stephen into his house.

Once the package arrived Fitz got Izzys present ready. He pulled the plank out and it was perfect. Around the plant he placed the gift cards around it. They were from Barnes and Nobles, Toys R' S, Nike, and more to go with the theme of the quote. Fitz never put more effort into a gift, but he was very fond of Izzy. Once he was ready, Fitz and Stephen headed out. It took a little while to find the park but they found it. Fitz looked good. Since it was Moana themed, Fitz wore a short sleeved oxford shirt that was blue with pink flowers. It was from Ralph Lauren and one of his favorite shirts because there's only three buttons and good for the summer. With the shirt he wore white pants and birks.

To top it off he wore his Ray Bans Aviators and sperrys. Stephen also had a Hawaiian shirt, but with khaki shorts. When he reached the party Fitz went to find Olivia immediately. The party was well decorated and he could tell Izzy would be very happy.

"Hey! You made it!" Olivia came over and Fitz instantly took her into his arms and gave her a hug. Stephen was shocked because Fitz wasn't really a PDA kind of buy. This chick must be serious.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world….I hope you don't mind my friend Stephen wanted to tag along…." Fitz asked nervously.

"Of course not! There are plenty of food! Hi, Stephen I'm Olivia!" Olivia smiled and held out her hand for Stephen.

"Nice to meet you Liv...Can I call you that?" Stephen asked politely. This is the first time Fitz had seen Stephen treat a woman with respect.

"Of course you can." Olivia smiled.

"Now please tell me where the birthday girl is so I can give our gift to her." Fitz smiled.

"She's around here somewhere...Let's go find her." Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and it was like magic because her hand in his felt so good.

"Izzy look who's here?" Olivia called her daughter and smiled.

"FIZZZZZZZ! YOU CAME!"

"Of course I did Izz, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Izzy looked at the present bag in his hand and smiled.

"Is that for me?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is." Fitz smiled at Izzy and handed the present to her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FIZZZZZ" Izzy opened and closed her hand signaling that she wanted to be lifted up. Fitz lifted her up to his arms and she gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Izzy wanted to open the present now but she wasn't told to wait from her mother.

Watching her youngest interact with Fitz brought tears to Olivia's eyes. She knew Izzy was getting attached to Fitz and Olivia was worried. There is not telling if Fitz will be out of their lives or not. But Izzy absolutely adored Fitz and vise versa. Off to the side Vanessa just rolled her eyes. She still wasn wary about Fitz. Izzy and Fitz was attached to each other during the party. The only time she let him out of her sight was when she wanted to go in the bounce house. Stephen was just chilling at the party, it was lively. The kids were loads but it was a birthday party after all. Then he spotted a red head that was sexy as hell.

He decided to approach her. Stephen put his best charm on and headed towards the red headed.

"Well...hello...gorgeous…" The lady looked confused and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you sexy….I'm Stephen….What's your name?"

"And I'm leaving…" The woman walked away from a stunned Stephen. No woman has ever turned him down. He quickly came to his senses and went after her.

"Hey!" The lady still ignored him.

"Hello…..Ma'am I am talking to you. I don't like to be ignore." That was one of Stephen's pet peeves was being ignored.

"What?" Abby snapped.

"WOAH….chill girl...You don't even know me…" Stephen was upset at this woman not even giving him the time of day.

"Oh yes I do Stephen Finch. You are Hollywood's wonder boy. You're Scottish, you went to Juilliard and became an actor. In the beginning you sucked, but eventually you got better. I was one of your fans, but you got more famous and turned to directing and producing. That's when your rep of being a manwhore came in. So forgive me for not wanting to be another woman you fuck and leave." This time she had stunned him to no words but she was gorgeous and he wanted her. As she was walking away he caught up to her again.

"Again….you've never met me before….Let me prove to you that I am not the man you think I am….Please…." The woman sighed and looked into his eyes.

"The name is Abby…."

"Well Abby it's nice to meet you I am Stephen." Stephen smirked and held his hand out. Before he could say anything else she had walked away from him again. Stephen smiled and went after her again.

As the party continued and now it was time for Izzy to cut the cake and open her presents. Everyone gather as she was sitting on her papa's lap and sang her Happy Birthday. She blew out her candles and wished that Fitz would stay forever. Now it was time to open her presents. Olivia surprised her with a trip to Disney World and Izzy was so excited. Next was her grandparents and they are going to take her and Vanessa on a cruise. As Izzy flew through the gifts she was very grateful for all of them. She told Fitz she would open his last best she was saving the best for last.

Once Izzy got to Fitz's gift she gasped. Izzy is very advanced for her age and has almost completed the first grade and was on a reading level of a fourth grade. She is Olivia Pope's daughter after all. She read the quote and Fitz's card out loud and it brought almost everyone to tears. The card read.

"Now you can hang this up in your room because it's a reminder that no matter what your daddy will always watch over you and protect you. Happy Birthday Princess." Those simple words had huge effect on Olivia and her girls. Izzy ran out of her papa's lap and headed straight into Fitz waiting arms.

"Thank you so much Fiz…."Izzy kissed him on his cheeks and he wiped away her tears.

"Anything for you Izz." This prove to everyone that Fitz truly cared about Olivia and her girls. Vanessa started to think maybe Fitz wasn't there to replace her father. Throughout the deployment of her daddy he made sure to always facetime them and came back whenever he was on leave. That's how she got so close to her dad. Vanessa guess Fitz wasn't so bad at all. The rest of the party went well. Stephen was having a good time with Abby, she did not put up with his shit and he loved it. Although he could tell there was something she was hiding. Since he just met her Stephen it was none of his business.

Olivia and Fitz worked as a pair they were always around each other and having a great time. Fitz was totally engulfed in Olivia even a blind person could see it. As Fitz was feeding a tiring Olivia some ice cream cake Izzy crawled into his lap.

"Hi, munchkin…" Fitz smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi...Fiz….When we go home can you read me my bedtime story?"

"I would love to princess...If that's okay with your mom…." Olivia was hesitant but nodded.

Once they got everything cleaned up Olivia and the girls headed back home and Fitz followed behind. Stephen had to leave because he had something important pop up, but he did manage to get Abby's number. Reaching Olivia's house Fitz went over to Olivia's car and saw that Izzy was sleep.

"Livvie...could I...umm...could I carry Izzy inside for you….?" Fitz asked nervously. Olivia smiled and nodded. He instantly took Izzy out of her car seat and draped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

Once they were inside the house Olivia went to give Izzy a bath and left Fitz alone with Vanessa. He was nervous because he knew the girl did not like her at all. Vanessa sat on the couch and turned to ESPN and was listening to the draft lotto and was excited of what she saw.

"You like the Lakers?" Fitz asked shocked.

"Oh yeah Love them….They just got the second draft pick! From past history the second pick is the most successful. I mean just look at Kevin Durant. All I'm saying is that Lonzo Ball better be the next Durant." Vanessa smiled.

"I don't know the kids got to prove to me that he can handle being a Laker, if he raft him….Nothing will compare to the Magic and Kobe age…" Fitz sighed. He's a Laker fan,but the rebuilding part was hard.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING! I mean Magic is Magic!" Vanessa said excitedly. Then their conversation continued and Fitz found himself impressed with the girl she was very bright and knew her basketball.

Vanessa got to know Fitz and saw that he wasn't that bad at all, but she still had her guard up. By the time Olivia came down to get Fitz for him to read to Izzy she was happy to see Vanessa was giving Fitz a chance.

"Hey...the princess is ready for you…" Olivia smiled thinking of her troublemaker.

"Vanessa you are a bright girl and I'm so glad I can have someone to talk basketball with…." Fitz held out his fist and Vanessa pounded it. As Fitz was headed upstairs Vanessa called out to him.

"Fitz…"

"Yes?"

"You're not so bad…."

"Thanks kids...you aren't either…" He smiled and followed Olivia upstairs.

There sat Izzy holding out her favorite book.

"Sleepy cubbies" Fitz read the title and sat next to Izzy.

"Sooo what are these…." Fitz pointed at the two cubs.

"They are puppets and you put your fingers through them and tell the story." Izzy responded adorable. Fitz wiggled his fingers and laughed.

"The two little cubbies loves to run around, they had fun all day. Then their father came out and said time for the cubbies to go to bed...The two little cubbies started to cry saying "Daddy we are not tired." Their father said "Okay at least you should take a bath."

"Now you give them the bath…." Izzy whispered sleepily, which Fitz did.

"The two little cubbies all clean now said "We can't sleep daddy." The father replied "Okay, but you should at least drink the warm milk I made for you."

"Now make the cubbies drink the milk." Fitz chuckled and complied to the little girl's wishes.

"Two little cubbies with their warm milk all gone, started to get sleepy." Izzy started to yarn and so did Fitz.

"We can't sleep daddy…"Said the cubbies again. So then their daddy sang them a song which said: "Goodnight cubbies, shut your eyes...Sleep in a peaceful slumber until you wake….While you are asleep we are apart….Your daddy loves you very much…." Fitz read the last words and he choked up a little.

This is what he yearned for and wanted his whole life. He was changing without realizing it. He looked down to see Izzy sleep and kissed the top of her head. Olivia came in and tucked Izzy and then she went to tuck Vanessa in. Fitz was sitting on the couch when she was done. Olivia went over and sat next to him.

"What you did for Izzy and being patient with Vanessa….I just wanted to say….I just….Thank you…."Olivia started crying and Fitz took her in his arms and the two stayed like that for a while.

"I'm not going anywhere Livvie…...Thank you so much for today…" Fitz planted a kiss on Olivia forehead and headed out.

"You have given me the taste for what it's like to have a family Olivia….Thank you…." He kissed her on the cheeks and left the house with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day they start shooting for the movie and everyone was excited. Olivia's flower arrangements turned out so beautiful and Andrew and Mellie were ready to go. Fitz was in a good mood a really good one. Izzy's birthday went exceptionally well and Fitz was in cloud 9. Fitz went down to the set for the first screen they were going to shoot. Yes, he was the producer and not the director but he wanted to see Olivia as well. The first scene of the movie was Mellie and Andrews characters first meeting. The character that Andrew was playing owned a Wedding Planning business so the office had the flowers that Olivia arranged.

Everyone was amazed it was just a beautiful it was set up. Fitz saw Olivia and approached her.

"Hi." Fitz bumped Olivia's shoulder and smiles at her.

"Well hello to you too stranger…." Olivia smiles and laugh.

"Thanks for inviting me to Izzy's birthday party again…."

"Will you stop thanking me! It was nothing! I'm glad you had fun."

"Are you excited to have this movie start rolling?" Olivia turned to Fitz.

"Of course! The flowers are absolutely beautiful….You have an amazing gift Olivia. Once this movie comes out….Producers, directors, actors, and a lot more people will be wanting your service."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean this is a work of art really."

"Fitz...I can't thank you enough...You've opened so many doors for me and my girls…"

"It was my pleasure Livvie…." As the director yelled action everyone quiet down. Throughout the shooting of the first scene Fitz and Olivia stayed next to each other and she even leaned into him. Now it was lunch break and Fitz wanted to take Olivia somewhere to eat but Andrew had already asked. He was pissed, but reminded himself that Olivia was not his and he has no claim on her. Mellie was upset that Andrew was having lunch this Olivia woman.

"So you'll help me get Mellie back Olivia?" Andrew asked in hope.

"Yes, I am a sucker for romantic endings…." Olivia smiled at Andrew. As the lunch continued Olivia got Andrew to open up about Mellie.

"I was a hotshot coming out of NYU with a promising career. I got my first movie deal and I must have done well because next thing I know I was the new face of the new generation. I was attending my first Met Gala and I saw this beautiful woman. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

So I went up to her and introduced myself. God she was so nice and had the voice of an angel. Mellie and I hit it off immediately and at first she wasn't sure about me but after about a month we started dating. When I tell you it was the best seven years of my life, it mean it….What led to our downfall was all my fault. I just lost my leading role to some upcoming actor….I was going to propose to her…..I run into her brother….He always hated me….I told him I was going to propose and he went crazy on me….He told me she deserve better….That I was just going to break her heart like all of the other guys. Then he told me her ex has recently has come back into her life. It was news to me...She didn't even mention anything. So I let it go and decided not to propose to her yet. The next day I was coming back from a photoshoot and saw her in a coffee shop with her ex. From that day I started becoming an ass to her….I started to pick fights. Deep down I knew I didn't deserve Mells. I would pick fights just so i can drive her away….but she wouldn't go away. That's when I decided to hurt her the most….I got drunk and slept with a random girl.

After I did it I felt so shitty I left the hotel room and drove straight to our home. When I got home Mellie was crying. No matter what I alway came home. She got up and asked me where I was, and I just couldn't look at her in the eyes and that's when she knew. She silently cried for a while and I just couldn't speak. I was numb, and I just….." Andrew got a little emotional talking about it but he got it together and continued on.

" Anyway she looked at me for a while. Then she came close to me gave me a kiss on the cheeks saying that we are over and that she was moving out. When she was gone, I hated myself and became a drunk basically. I had made the worst mistake of my life and I was paying for it. It finally took my father almost kicking my ass to get me back to semi normal. Since then we've worked together in some movies but she has not talked to me since.

It's hard watching her live her life and see that she's happy and I am not the reason for it. So Liv will you help me get her back because I have learned that I cannot live without her." Andrew pleaded with a sense of urgency.

"Okay I'll help you Andrew."

"Thanks Liv it means a lot." They finished the rest of their lunch and headed back to the studio.

Fitz was upset that Andrew asked Olivia to lunch again, but he knew that Olivia was not looking for a relationship and the only male she is remotely interested was him, so that eased his nerves. The rest of the day went well and everyone was happy Mellie and Andrew kept it professional and got along. Fitz went to see Olivia hoping just hoping. Just seeing her calmed him and made him happy.

"Hi….What are you still doing here?"

"I'm just making sure the flowers for thee next scene are all ready to go and kept cool at the temperature they need." Olivia smiled at him.

"Vanessa has a basketball game so I'm going to head out soon. The summer league has started up so I want to catch as many games as possible." Olivia smiled at Fitz.

"That's awesome, wish her luck for me." Fitz smiled. Olivia looked at him and she looked like she was contemplating on something.

"Would you possibly like to come and watch….I'm sure Izzy would love see you there as well….I mean if you're busy it's totally okay…." Olivia felt stupid for asking, of course Fitz would be busy.

"No, I am not busy at all….I would love to." Fitz smiled.

"Okay….shall we?"

"Lead the way ma'am." Fitz laughs and follows Olivia out. Fitz follows Olivia's car to where Vanessa's game was. When they got there Fitz and Olivia were greeted by Maya, Abby and a shocked Izzy.

"Hello, Fitz how have you been?" Maya smiled at Fitz and smirked at her daughter.

"I've been good ma'am. Thank you for asking." Fitz smiled politely at Maya.

"Hi….mom." Olivia smiled at her daughter.

"Hi, baby." Maya smiled and moved over for her daughter.

"Hi, mommy and Fiz." Izzy asked excitedly. She closed and opened her hands, meaning that she wanted to be picked up by Fitz. He complied and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. Izzy giggled and hugged Fitz.

Fitz loved this little girl she was the cutest kid he had ever met. Abby looked at the exchange and smirked, then she cleared her throat.

"I was preoccupied by your um friend I didn't get to introduced myself. I'm Abby and also Liv's best friend so if you hurt her or any of her girls I'll hurt you." Abby smiled and shook out her hand. Fitz took it and responded.

"I don't plan on it." Fitz smiled at her. They all got situated with Izzy sitting on Fitz's lap and Olivia next to them. Vanessa's team came out. She found her family and smiled and waved. Vanessa also say Fitz and smiled at him.

Fitz was very happy that Vanessa was starting to come around. As the game started Stephen texted him to see what he was up to.

"Hey man." Stephen texted.

"What's up?" Fitz texted back.

"Do you want to chill? Maybe get drunk."

"Nah, I'm at Vanessa's basketball game."

"Look at you being dad already. Yo is Abby there?"

"Yes, she is. And no I am not their dad."

"I'm coming and yes you are."

"No, your not coming and no I am not."

"Whatever I'm coming."

"No, your not and I am not giving you the address."

"You don't have to because I have your location though "Find my friend" ;)"

"Dude…"

"I'll be there in 20 mins." Fitz sighed and turned to Olivia.

"I hope you don't mind Stephen coming to the game."

"Stephen? Why would he want to come to Vanessa's basketball game?"

"Because he liked Abby…."

"Fitz….I don't want her to get hurt…."

"I know, but we are not their parents and if Stephen is really serious about Abby then he's got a lot to prove." Fitz looked over at Olivia and she nodded. True to his word Stephen showed up twenty minutes later with a disguise. Stephen spotted Fitz and the gang and went to sit next to Abby.

Abby was so shocked that she couldn't say anything.

"Hello…"Stephen smiled at her.

"Umm…."

"Surprised to see me?" Stephen smirked at her. Abby could only nodd.

"I was hurt when you didn't text me back. What's that all about?" Stephen bumped her shoulder.

"Look Stephen…."

"No, please Abby I really like you….I just want a chance….I know I don't have the best rep, but like I said let me prove myself….Please…."

"I'm sorry for not texting you back…."

"You can make it up by going to get dinner with me after this game…."

"Ummmm….we'll see how this game goes and I'll give you my answer." Abby smiled at Stephen.

"Okay...I'll take that."

Throughout the game all of them cheered Vanessa and her team on. The girl was an amazing basketball player, the only she struggled on was her free throws. Fitz was a really good basketball player and he even played for a D1 school and he wanted to help Vanessa, but didn't want to overstep especially with Vanessa. He had to be careful with her. Olivia, Fitz and Izzy had a great time, they were cheering for Vanessa while having fun on their own. Maya just sat back and watched back the light in her daughter's eyes come back again.

Stephen and Abby were hitting it off well too and she is sure she's going to say yes to him inviting her to dinner. Vanessa's team won the game by ten points and Olivia and Fitz were so proud of her. Stephen seeing that it was the end of the game he turned to Abby with a smile.

"Sooo...dinner." Abby smiled and nodded. Stephen took Abby's hand and they said goodbye to Fitz, Olivia, Izzy and Maya.

Olivia, Maya, Fitz, and Izzy went to congratulate Vanessa. Maya said goodbye shortly after she hugged her granddaughter. Now it was Fitz, Olivia and the girls.

"Vanessa, you didn't tell me you played ball?" Fitz asked.

"Well you never asked Fitz."

"My bad." Fitz laughed.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Olivia smiled at her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks mom….But my free throws sucked…."

"Oh baby...give it time…"

"I can help with that…" Fitz spoke up.

"You played ball?" Vanessa shocked.

"Yeah….I did….Have you heard of a college called Duke?"

"YOU PLAYED FOR DUKE?"

"Yup...I was the point guard for the 95' and '99 championship team…."

"Why didn't you enter the draft?"

"Because...I wanted to direct and produce movies more than being a pro…."

"Wow….." Vanessa was so shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vanessa asked shocked as ever.

"You never asked." Fitz smirked.

"If you don't mind I can help you out with your free throws…."Fitz asked nervously.

"If...if you don't mind…"

"Nope I don't mind at all…."

"We can start now…."

"Really?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Yup. To the foul line little lady." Fitz grabbed the ball and bounced it to her.

" Now first thing you gotta keep your balance. What I'm noticing is that sometimes you lose your balance. So keep your composure and trust your gut. Once you get balanced get your elbow straight." Vanessa complied.

"Make sure your elbow makes an L, and then spread your fingers to insure the backspin. Focus your eyes on the rim, don't look at the net...It's the rim that gets the ball in the net. You got that so far?" Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Now it's the follow through. Bend your knees and as you're releasing shoot. Now let's see it." Vanessa listened to all of Fitz's instructions and shot the ball. The ball circled the rim, but came back out. Vanessa looked a little discouraged.

"Hey, that's okay….Just the elbow...Try again." Vanessa nodded and shot the ball again. This time it went in and made the swish sound. Vanessa was so excited she went over and hugged Fitz.

Fitz was shocked, but returned the hug. Izzy and Olivia came over to congratulate Vanessa.

"Thank you so much Fitz…." Vanessa smiled shyly.

"Anytime kiddo." Fitz held out his fist to pound. Vanessa pounded back just as her stomach started to growl.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Olivia laughed.

"I'm hungry too mommy." Izzy stated as well.

"How about we go get pizza and wings on me?" Fitz smiled.

"YES!" Both of the girls cheered. Olivia smiled and nodded as well. The four of them got to the restaurant and ordered the pizza. Fitz told the girls and Olivia about his Duke days and what inspired him to become a director and producer. Izzy talked about how tough her life was as a first grader. To strangers they looked like a happy family. The dinner was great. Fitz followed Olivia and the girls back to their house after dinner.

Since both of the girls got their homework done before the game they decided to settle for a movie. The girls showed and got in their PJs. They let Vanessa pick because she won today and she picked "Like Mike". Vanessa sat next to Olivia, Fitz next to Olivia and Izzy on Fitz's lap. Half way through the movie Izzy fell asleep. Towards the end Vanessa had fallen asleep as well. Olivia woke Vanessa up because she was bigger than carrying size, but Fitz carried Izzy to her room.

Once the girls were in bed Olivia and Fitz came downstairs. Fitz sat down and patted the spot next next to him. Olivia smiled and sat next to him and snuggled in.

"Thanks for today Livvie…."

"You're welcome Fitz...My girls adore you…."

"I'm glad Vanessa doesn't hate me anymore and is slowly but surely opening up to me."

"She didn't hate you, but Vanessa was very attached to her dad, but she was just afraid to let you in…."

"Well I'm glad she's letting me in now….because…..because…."

"Because what Fit?"

"Because….I really really like you….And I'm falling so hard for you…" Olivia was shocked. He had said it before, but he didn't believe. Without even noticing their faces came together until their lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank for all of your support guy! Reading your reviews makes my days. I'm like most of you likes this story. Keep on reviewing and letting me know what ya'll think. Love ya'll!

"Fitz…."Olivia stopped the kiss that lasted forever, but Fitz didn't hear her and continued to kiss her. Olivia couldn't resist Fitz's lips and they kissed more. Finally Olivia put her hands on Fitz's chest and pushed him away gently.

"Fitz….I can't….I feel like I am betraying Sully and I have the girls to worry about….I can't jump into something serious right now…." Fitz sighed and nodded.

"I sorry Livvie, I just got carried away….I promise I won't do that again…."Fitz cast his gaze down in shame.

"Your have nothing to be sorry about….It takes two to tango….But I am just not ready Fitz….Maybe in the near future, but just not right now….I still want us to be friends and the girls love you…." Olivia smiled sadly at Fitz and placed her hand on Fitz's cheek and he exhaled.

"I understand Livvie….No worries we'll still be friends…." Fitz smiled, gave a peck on the cheeks to Olivia and left her house with a heavy heavy. He was obviously crazy to think that he had a shot with Olivia.

Fitz was feeling shitty and got a text from Stephen.

"Hey dude."Stephen texted.

"What's up?"

"You want to go to the club tonight?" Fitz looked at his phone and typed "No, thanks", but he needed to feel loose, he hated rejection so Fitz knew his answer.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." Fitz sighed and headed to his car. After a quick shower Fitz got ready to go out.

Within an hour Fitz arrived at the club. He looked good and he knew it. With dark slim fit jeans, a simple white V-neck and with boots. Fitz was oozing of sex and ready to head in, but something inside felt like he was betraying Olivia and his girls. "His girls?" Fitz thought to himself and shook his head and headed into the club. He saw Stephen sucking face with some girl and instantly got mad. He pulled Stephen away from the girl and looked at Stephen.

"STEPHEN WHAT THE FUCK?" Fitz boomed.

"WHAT MATE?" Stephen was a little buzzed already. He had a couple of shots and snorted a line of coke.

"I thought you were changing yourself for Abby? What the hell man? If you are doing this to get her to bed, it's even low for you."

"Fuck off mate….I'm not her fucking boyfriend….SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Stephen yelled and pushed Fitz.

"What happened at the dinner Stephen?"

"Everything was going just fine neeeee...Until her ex showed up and they left for a while….She came back crying and told me tonight was a mistake! A FUCKING MISTAKE!" Stephen looked broken. He really liked Abby.

"Okay….bud...let's get you to bed...Okay….We'll figure things out tomorrow okay…."Fitz sympathized his best friend and got him into the hotel room above the club.

After putting Stephen to bed, Fitz head back down to the club and headed to the bar. Tonights been crazy and he needed a drink. While he was nursing his scotch, a hot blonde sat next to Fitz.

"Hi, there handsome…."The blonde obviously wanted Fitz's attention.

"Hello…" Fitz looked at her and turned back to his drink, but the blonde was not going to give up. Soon Fitz had too much to drink and the blonde knew exactly what she was doing.

Fitz and the blonde headed back to his house and they were making out franticly during the uber ride. The uber driver not minding his own damn business recorded some of the make out session. It showed how Fitz was all over the girl and even sucking on her boob, and then he went back up to her neck and sucked hard. Once they got to his place, the clothes were off and Fitz fucked the blonde hard. He was so drunk beyond oblivion that he didn't care who it was he just needed a release. Getting rejected from Olivia hurt no matter how he tried to convince himself that it didn't.

Olivia felt bad for Fitz and wanted to see if he was okay. She went to work early and saw that Lynn was stressed already in the morning.

"Oh my God Olivia! Thank God you're here…..Fitz's assistant just quit and on top of that there are some financial issues with our part of the budget. We are missing one hundred thousand from our budget. I just don't know what's going on….Could you possibly head over to Fitz's place and have him look over this personally. He doesn't come in On Tuesdays."

"Yeah, sure Lynn just give me his address and I'll head over." Olivia gave Lynn a sad smile. Half an hour later Olivia was putting into the village that Fitz lived in. The security guards stopped her and then called Fitz to let him know he had a guest. When Fitz picked up the phone he was still half asleep. On the phone he heard Oliver instead of Olivia and thought of nothing and approved the guest from the studio. Olivia pulled up to Fitz's house and was in awe. She and Sully had a beautiful home, but this...this was a mansion.

Olivia was speechless. She slowly walked up to the mansion and ranged the bell. Fitz heard the bell ringing and groaned. Last night took a toll on him, and then someone moved beside him and he sighed even more. He pinched his eyes and headed out to answer the door. Fitz was only in his boxers and his shirt was off. When he opened the door he was not expecting Olivia. Fitz opened the door and Olivia's mouth flung opened. He was all alpha male. His biceps were huge and he had eight packs. There was one thing that surprised her. Fitz had tattoos and they looked amazing on him. To the side of his right ribs there was a long quote from the bible. Then on his left chest over his heart it had a sign of a heart beat line, the corner of shoulder leading down to his upper arm was a eagle. It led to his whole left arm covered.

"Hi…." Fitz looked shocked, surprised, and troubled. He prayed and hoped that blonde wouldn't come out of the room.

"Hi….Ummm…." Olivia couldn't concentrate.

"Livvie….what's the matter?" Fitz asked.

"There's some issues you should...um….look...at…"Just as Olivia was about to finish her sentence, there was a voice that interrupted them.

"Fitz, baby….where did you go? I missed you." The blonde in Fitz's white V-neck was in clear view. At that moment Olivia was so upset. She doesn't even know why because they aren't even together, but she was hurt.

"Goodbye Fitz!" She ran to her car. Fitz was in shock for a second before he ran after Olivia.

"Olivia! WAIT PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Fitz closed her car door.

"You got nothing to explain to me Fitz!" Olivia spat.

"Olivia please….I don't what happened last night….I got pretty drunk and I was stupid and reckless. I was hurt…..I was hurt and I didn't know how to deal with the hurt….." Fitz whispered.

"Well congratulations Fitz because that may be turned into never….." Olivia shed and tear and Fitz went to wipe it off and she slap his hand away. She shoved the file in Fitz's chest and drove away.

Fitz like the shittlest person on earth. Then and there he felt like he lost the best thing that could have happened to him….A family that he always longed for or wanted. Fitz tried to call Olivia but all his calls went to voicemail. He went back inside and kicked the blonde out. Once he got out the shower and went to his bedroom he saw Cyrus his lawyer and one of his closest friends.

"Fitz turn on the T.V please." Cyrus said it calmly as he could.

Once Fitz turned on the T.V he saw why Cyrus was furious. Him sucking face on the blonde was everywhere and Gideon Welles was ready to tear him apart.

"Seems like America's Bad Boy Fitzgerald struck again. This time inside of a Uber of all places…." Gedon took a moment to look at the video and paused it after he was seen sucking on the blondes boob.

"Wow...Golden Grant not so golden….Maybe next time he can keep his dick in his pants till he got home…." Gedon joked and everyone laughed.

"FITZ WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

"I'm sorry Cy it was a rough night….."

"A rough night? That's all you can give me? A ROUGH NIGHT?"

"Cy, I've had a rough morning….The woman I am falling for just saw me with another girl in my house….She's the real deal Cy….I just blew it with her….She was going to give me a chance once she was ready and now…..now she can't even look at me….She is disgusted by me….Oh god her girls…..Her girls are going to hate me…." Fitz started to cry and dropped to sit on the couch.

Cyrus sensing that Fitz was telling the truth sympathized with Fitz. Cyrus looked at Fitz and sighed.

"Look Fitz….I can see what I can do for damage control….Look if she feels the same about you too she'll forgive you eventually…..You get up and fight for her and stop throwing yourself a pity party." Cyrus told Fitz and left his house. Fitz went to the set and Olivia was nowhere to be found. That happened for two weeks. Olivia was nowhere to be found.

Fitz tried everything and nothing worked. He even tried to go to her house and met with Maya and she said that Olivia was not home even when her car was in the driveway. Fitz was in agony. He haven't seen Olivia or the girls in two weeks and it was taking a tole. Fitz looked like shit and he couldn't care to even shave. There was a lot of damage control that had to be done. At the end Cyrus threatened to sue Uber and the driver if he doesn't take down the video. So the video was erased and the driver was fired.

Olivia wasn't much better she was quieter and sadder. Izzy always asked about Fitz and to Olivia's surprise so did Vanessa. On Friday Olivia was running late because of work and missed Vanessa's game. She drove to the courts as fast as she can. When she got there everyone was gone. Olivia panicked but then heard voices of her girls squealing and laughing.

Fitz had Vanessa on his shoulders and she dunked the ball. The joy on Vanessa's she haven't seen in awhile, and Izzy….Izzy just looked at Fitz like he hung the moon. Olivia walked closer to the three of them and Maya. Fitz noticed Olivia immediately and they looked at each other for a while. God he missed her and the girls.

"Hi…."

"Hi…."


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here Fitz?" Olivia sounded more harsh than Fitz was expecting. Fitz smile fell off his face and put Vanessa down from his shoulder.

"I umm...I was hoping that...umm Vanessa had a game today and came to see her play...and you…" Fitz was really nervous and he knew he messed up really bad.

"Who do you think you are just dropping by this basketball game and hanging out with my daughters?!" Olivia basically yelled.

"Your mom...she umm...she gave me permission to hang out with your girls…"

"Mommy….you told us not to be meanies to other people….But you are being a meanie to Fizz…." Izzy pointed out to Olivia. She didn't understand why she was being so mean to her Fizz.

"Yeah mom Fitz was just chilling with us and he meant no harm to us…" Fitz was so surprised that Vanessa defended him. When he first met her she hated his guts.

"I'm sorry Izzy and Vanessa you guys are right I didn't mean to be mean to Fitz….I am sorry Fitz…"

"No, Olivia I should be the one saying sorry…." Fitz gave Olivia a sad smile. Olivia just returned the smile.

"Fizz, are you joining us for dinner?" Izzy asked her mom hopefully.

"No...honey not tonight…"Olivia smiled down at her daughter sadly. Fitz knew he had that coming to him and accepted the consequences. He knew he has messed up big time and vowed to make it up to Olivia.

"But why mommy?" Izzy not giving up on her goal.

"Because baby, Fitz is busy….He's got things to do and people to see….I need to talk to Fitz baby...Why don't you and Vanessa have grandma take you home and I'll meet you guys there." Olivia smiled at her daughter and kiss her forehead.

"Okay mommy…." Izzy dropped her gaze and went over to Fitz.

"Bye Fizz...I miss you...Please don't leave again please…." Izzy hugged Fitz and shed a tear. Since she has lost her dad, Fitz was the next thing to being a father figure and she has missed him a lot during these past two weeks that he haven't been around.

"I missed you more...More than you can imagine…."Fitz hugged Izzy tighter and kissed her on her forehead. Not being around Olivia and his girls were tough. He missed them a lot and realized that he wanted a family and he wanted Olivia and her girls to be that family. First he has to work on Olivia's forgiveness and deserve her first. Vanessa gave Fitz a sad smile and walked over to Fitz.

"You can come to my games anytime you'd like…" She gave him a small smile and got Izzy and left with Maya.  
Once the girls were out of sight Olivia turned to Fitz and he gulped.

"What are you doing here Fitz?" Olivia spoke with her teeth clenched.

"You were avoiding me...and...I couldn't find you anywhere….I wanted to say how sorry I was and I am going to do anything to have you trust me again…..I missed you so much...Not only you but Izzy and Vanessa. I never thought I need someone to love me or a family...But….knowing you and the girls….I used to be this person who parties all the time….Slept with girls left and right….but i would come home to an empty house and no matter how much I lied to myself saying it didn't matter it did….I hated that feeling….

And getting to know you and the girls have me realize that I have a lot of things to figure out….A lot...So I can be the man I can be….The man you and the girls deserve…..I'm not looking to replace Sully….I just want to be given another chance….." Fitz and Olivia stared at each other for a long time. Olivia just walked past him once they were done staring at each other. Before she walked out of the gym Olivia turned back to Fitz.

"Well are you coming to Dinner or what?" Olivia smiked and worked out. Fitz was stunned to silence and it took him a moment to realize what Olivia has said. He quickly got into his car and drove to Olivia's house the happiest man in the world. His Livvie was giving him another chance. Once he got to the house Fitz was so excited he basically sprinted to the door. He ranged the bell and Izzy opened the door. She saw Fitz and squealed.

"AHHHHHHH MOMMY FITZ IS HERE!" Fitz bent down and hugged the little girl who has him wrapped around her finger.

"I'm here Izz and I don't plan on going anywhere…" He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. Vanessa came down to see what the commotion was about and smiled to see that Fitz was here. Though she didn't like to admit it he had grown on her and was glad he was in their lives but she won't admit it yet to him.

"Glad to have you back old man." Vanessa smirked and went to the dining room. Izzy took Fitz's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Yes, you can help the girls set the table." Olivia smiled back at him. Since Fitz didn't want the girls to feel like he was replacing Sully he decided to suggest the rearrangement of the seats. There was no head of the table. Fitz sat next to Izzy, across from Olivia who was next to Vanessa.

During the dinner Fitz decided to bring up something that he's been wanting to ask the girls and Olivia.

" So ummm I got invited to Despicable Me 3 premiere and I was wondering if you guys would like to be my dates?" Fitz looked at the three people who meant the most to him.

"AHHHHHH YES!" Izzy ran to him and hugged him and climbed on his lap.

"I suppose I can clear my schedule…" Vanessa smiled.

"Now we just need permission from your mom and her to say yes as well." Fitz smiled.

The girls yelled "Please" in union and Olivia couldn't help with cave to their puppy eyes. The rest of the dinner spent talking about their up coming date and Fitz was happy because he knew he finally did something right. Once the girls were all showered and ready for bed Fitz and Olivia went to say goodnight to Vanessa. Her and Fitz talked basketball until she yawned and fell asleep. Fitz smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and before he got up she hugged.

"Thanks for making us happy…." Vanessa kissed him on the cheeks and went back to sleep.

Now it was Izzy's turn. She was waiting for him with a book in her hand. Fitz sat next to Izzy and read her her bedtime story. Once the story was over Izzy was tucked into bed.

"I love you Fizz…" Izzy hugged him and he hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. Olivia and Fitz went downstairs and had a glass of wine on the couch.

"Fitz….I am worried about the premier…."

"We don't have to walk the red carpet together….I know what the aftermath is going to be like and…."

"Fitz….it's not that….It's just that what will the press say? Will they swarm my girls and I….?"

"I can't guarantee that, but I will move heaven and earth to protect you and the girls….."

"Okay…."

"Okay…."

The next day at the studio was a hectic day. Usually they didn't work during the weekends but with all of the setbacks they were behind. Olivia had Abby tag along to have a fresh set of eyes for the wedding scene. Stephen decided to pop in to visit his friend as well. Fitz was with Olivia, Abby, Lynn and the rest of that department. Stephen headed to where they were and when he reached to his destination he saw the woman he could not stop thinking about.

Abby frozen as soon as she saw Stephen. Stephen walked up to Abby and gave her a small smile.

" I owe you an apology….."

"No, need Abby….I take it that everything worked out for you and your boyfriend…."

"Boyfriend….."

"The guy at the restaurant….."

"Do you want to take a walk?" Abby eyes begged Stephen.

"Sure…" They walked around the set until Abby said something.

"David….his name is David...my ex-boyfriend….He's a doctor….You see I used to have breast cancer and I fought it tooth and nail. I almost died….then I was in remission….Until I got the news of complete remission….David is an oncologist and he tried to stay strong for me up he broke up with me during my fight with cancer because he thought I was going to die….Stephen he thought I was going to die….When we were having dinner the day before I went in for my yearly check up…..and David saw me and apparently couldn't wait to share the bad news with me…..The cancer Stephen….it's….it's back…." Abby sobbed and Stephen felt like the lowest scum on earth, but he knew he was falling in love with this woman and would be there for her no matter what.

"Abby….baby look at me…." Abby looked up with tears in her eyes. Stephen wiped them away.

"Abby I might not have known you for long, but I know that you are one of the strongest persons I've ever met. You are beautiful...My mother is a cancer survivor and if you let me I want to walk this walk with you every step of the way. You are one of a kind and I would be crazy to let you go….You see Abby I am falling in love with you…." Stephen wiped more tears away and kissed Abby on the lips lightly.

Meanwhile in Cyrus's office.

Harrison stormed into Cyrus's office.

"Cy, we have a problem…."

"Oh god what now?"

"The lawsuit is happening and I'm afraid they have discovered that Fitz apparently traded tickets with one of the passengers for his own pleasure. They are going on the account that Fitz bribed one of the airlines workers to make the switch happen. That passenger was a marine. The trail is due to set place in six months….Do you know the bad press that it will bring to Fitz….We need to warn him…."


	9. Chapter 9

"Fitz, we have a problem and I need you to come to my office." Harrison said as Fitz picked up the phone.

"Harrison, is it that important I am busy right now." Fitz said as he looked at Olivia checking something on her phone.

"Trust me man you're gonna want to get to my office. Listen man if it wasn't important do you think I would be at my office right now? I do have a life you know, my wife and kids do expect me to be home for dinner." Harrison said in frustration.

"I know buddy I'm sorry….I'll head over right now." Fitz sighed not wanting to leave Olivia and the girls just yet.

"Okay, man I'll see you in a bit." Harrison replied and hung up. Fitz headed back to where Olivia was and sat down next to her.

"Livvie...I have to go something came up and it needs my immediate attention." Fitz smiled sadly and cupped her face.

"Oh….that's okay…." Olivia tried to hide her disappointment.

"I promise I'll stay longer tomorrow!" Fitz smiled.

"Oh...who said you were invited?" Olivia joked.

"You little…" Fitz laughed and started to tickle her. Olivia laughed and squirmed as Fitz continued to tickle her.

"So am i invited?" Fitz said still tickling Olivia.

"Yes, yes! I was going to invite you anyway!" Olivia laughed while tears were coming out of her eyes.

"That's more like it!" Fitz smiled and stopped tickling Olivia. Fitz looked at his Apple Watch and spoke up.

"I really have to go Livvie….I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged Olivia and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Fitz…"

"Goodnight Livvie…" As Fitz was leaving Olivia called out to Fitz.

"Fitz, Vanessa has a basketball tournament tomorrow and I think she'd like you to be there. I don't even have to tell you about Izzy she loves you and I would love to have you there as well.

"I'll be there, just text me the address." Fitz smiled and got into his car. He was in a happy mood. When arrived at Harrison office, the law office was empty. Fitz entered Harrison's office and he saw Cyrus there.

"What's going on guys?" Fitz asked wondering why his agent and lawyer were looking kind of grim.

"Fitz…." Harrison started.

"Come on spit it out." Fitz was getting impatient.

"Some of the victims families got together and they want to sue Reunited Airlines. They want to sue them for having untrained workers and pilots, and it's been reported that their grounds people and pilots have been taking bribes. They are going to use you as a witness because somehow the lawyers found out that you charmed your way to switching your ticket with the Marine who was on the plane…." When Harrison stopped Fitz looked like he had all of the blood drained out of him.

"Fitz I know you are involved with the Marines wife and children...We need to come up with a plan to protect you and them…." Cyrus chimed in.

"Fitz…" Harrison tried to get a reaction out of him, but nothing. It looked like he was in another world. If this comes out Fitz can lose Olivia and the girls and he just got them back.

"The trail starts in six months….I suggest you tell the wife and her children…." Harrison continued.

"It will be better coming from you rather than her finding out on the news…."Cyrus spoke again. These were few of his closest friends. They aren't just a lawyer or a agent, but Fitz considered these two men part of his family. He trust them with his life, but right now he was not taking their advice.

"Fix this!" Fitz said with his jaws clenched.

"Fitz…."

"No, Harrison! You are my lawyer, FIX THIS! Pay them off do anything to make sure this does not come out and that I do not have to testify! I don't care the ost just do it!

Harrison you have April and your twins. You have a family to go home to a wife and kids who love you. Cyrus, you have James and Ella...You both have your own families who love you….While I….I have no one….I go home to an empty house….It's nothing but my fault...But I don't have people to love me like you do…." Fitz dropped a tear. He was done being alone.

"Now….Olivia and her girls….They own me...I am falling for Olivia and her girls….This is my shot at having a family….and I will not let anyone or even ruin this!" Fitz wiped his tears and made his point know.

"So, fix it! Handle it! I don't want my name, Olivia and the girls and Sully's name to pop up during the trial! Understood?!" Fitz was firm and was not thinking straight.

"You're...making a mistake…." Cyrus sighed.

"Well it's a good thing it's not your like Cy! Now Harrison handle this, my bank account is at your dispense." Fitz said and left Harrison's office pissed off. Why is life so unfair to him? He it handled now so finally everyone can move on from this. He looked at his phone and saw the Olivia had sent him the address of the park. Fitz smiled and decided this matter wasn't important anymore and that he would focus on Olivia and the girls.

Morning came and Fitz got ready to head to Vanessa's tournament. He wore his Nike basketball shorts, a dry fit shirt, his basketball sneakers and his lucky Laker's hatt. When he reached the park Olivia and the girls were already there. Olivia had told him to come early so he and Vanessa can shoot around. Izzy came running towards him as usual.

"Hey kiddo!" Fitz bent down and picked Izzy up.

" Hi, Fizz!" Izzy hugged him and he walked over to Olivia and Vanessa.

"Hey, champ! Ready to win today?" Fitz held out his hand and Vanessa smiled and slapped his hand.

"Goodmorning Livvie…" Fitz smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Morning Fitz…" Olivia soaked Fitz in and he had a tight under armour longsleeve on and she could see every muscle on his body.

Fitz noticed Olivia checking him out and smirked. They were brought out of their thoughts by the girls.

"Ummm Fitz….Why are you wearing a long sleeve?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Yeah...Fizz...You're going to be really really hot!" Izzy warned.

"I didn't...I didn't want to be a bad influence to you guys...I am covered with tattoos…" Fitz looked down in shame.

"Silly Fizz...We don't care!" Izzy laughed and kissed Fitz cheek.

"Yeah, Fitz just because you have tattoos doesn't make you a bad influence or a bad guy." Vanessa smiled.

"Fitz….We could care less of what you do to your body….Your body is your temple….decorate it as you wish. What matters the most is what's in here." Olivia smiled and patted the place over Fitz's heart. Fitz smiled and was relived the girls didn't think he was a bad guy because of his tattoos.

"So should I change into my short sleeve shirt?" Fitz smirked.

"YES!" All three of the his girls yelled in union. Fitz put Izzy and went over to the bench and opened his gym bag and took out the shirt. When he took off his shirt Olivia had the same reaction she did when she first saw him half naked. He was truly a gorgeous man. Fitz quickly changed and headed back on the court. Izzy and Olivia watched while Fitz and Vanessa on her game. Fitz realized this girl was crazy good for her age and will have to talk to Olivia about sending her to a basketball academy or a school that focuses on basketball as their sport.

Vanessa picks up things so fast he was so impressed and sometimes she schooled him. A little while later when the teams started to arrive Fitz got ready to leave the court. He went over to her bag and pulled something out. It took him a while to have ti customized but Fitz knows Vanessa would like this. He walked over to Vanessa.

"Now….I noticed that you have all of the equipment except one." Fitz smiled and handed the box to Vanessa.

"Fitz? It's not my birthday….You didn't have to give me a gift…." Vanessa smiled.

"You are one of the hardest working basketball players I've seen! Open it up!" Fitz was excited. Vanessa hastily opened the box and saw what it was. By now Olivia and Izzy had come over and saw what Fitz got for Vanessa. It was a black arm sleeve with her initials, there was a big Nike swoosh sign on it, and across the wrist it has the world "The Greatest" written on it. Vanessa squealed and hugged Fitz, which shocked Fitz and Olivia.

"Thank you Fitz…." Vanessa whispered.

"Anytime champ…." Fitz hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"No go get them tiger!" Fitz ruffled Vanessa's hair and send her off to her team. Her teammates were watching and thought the arm sleeve was so cool. From a stranger point of view they looked like a beautiful family. Fitz, Olivia and Izzy found seats to sit and got ready to cheer Vanessa on. Izzy as usual was on Fitz's lap. Throughout the day Vanessa was killing it. For a seven years old this girl had talent. She was easily the tournament MVP.

Fitz, Olivia and Izzy cheered on Vanessa loud and proudly. Fitz especially, he would get upset if the refs would have a bad call. There was one team that Vanessa and her team couldn't beat and it looked like they would be clashing in the finals. It was the only loss that Vanessa and her team had. There was this tall girl that was really jealous of Vanessa and her talent. It was set the Sharks(Vanessa's team) vs. Panthers( the team the Sharks lost to were set to square off.

When the game started the Panthers got off to an early lead. The refs were favoring the Panthers and Fitz did not like the calls at all. He would get up to complain taking Izzy up with him. She thought it was funny, it was like he was doing sit ups with her. Olivia just sat next to him amused. She still got mad at the refs but not as involved like Fitz. It was not the fourth quarter and the Sharks were making a huge comeback.

Final second two by two Vanessa does for the three she was pushed and missed the shot, but the refs called foul and Vanessa was heading towards the line: Her worst nightmare. Fitz knew Vanessa was freaking out.

"Champ, remember what we worked on!" He yelled out and nodded with a smile. He had complete faith in her.

Izzy turned her head away because she couldn't watch. Vanessa got to the line and took a huge breath in and out. The Panthers parents and players were calling her names and especially the tall player that did not like Vanessa. She spins the ball and shoots it, and all Vanessa heard was the swoosh. One down two to go. The second one when she shot it circled around the rim and went in.

"ONE MORE TO GO CHAMP! YOU GOT THIS!" Fitz yelled and whistled.

"HEY NUMBER 3 YOU'RE GOING TO MISS! I know you can't win this! Look how short and ugly you are!" The girl from the panthers yelled. Vanessa just looked at her and the ref blew the whistle. She kept eye contact at the girl, smirked and shot the ball. As soon as the swoosh was head everyone that supported the Sharks rushed out and celebrated. Vanessa James have won the tournament for her team. Fitz and Olivia was so proud of her.

When the awards ceremony started, Vanessa was named MVP. There team was presented the trophy and Vanessa got to lift it. Olivia and Fitz clapped like proud parents. Once everything was done, they decided to go out to dinner to celebrate Vanessa's win. Fitz had Vanessa on his shoulder while he and Olivia had Izzy in the middle, both holding her hand. They went to the peer to celebrate. There was this one game where Izzy wanted the Fluffy Maui so the girls decided to shoot the ping pong ball for it.

The goal was to hit the alien. Towards the end Izzy hit the alien, but the guy that was working the tent didn't want to give the huge Maui to Izzy. Fitz instantly got to her defense.

"Woah, woah, woah! You said if the alien was hit and she hit it!"

"Did I say hit? I meant knock over!" He smiled evilly.

"Okay, fine. Let's go again, but I'm shooting." Fitz gave him the money and picked up the adult gun.

Within 20 secs he got all of the ten aliens knocked down. Fitz smirked and yelled

"KNOCKED OVVVEERRR!" He took the Maui off the hanger and handed it to Izzy who was turning red because she was so excited. The four of them continued to play more game. They decided to end the night on the Ferris Wheel. Fitz paid extra for their car to be stopped on the top. The girls were sitting next to Fitz and they fell asleep leaning into him.

Olivia looked over and smiled at the man who came in and had such a huge impact on her and the girls. Fitz smiled at Olivia and winked at her and gave the girls a kiss on the forehead.

A/N: So do you guys think that they will keep Fitz's name out of the trail? Can he be careless about it? Let me know what you guys think will happen. Yes, I remaned United Airlines to Reunited Airlines lol.


	10. Chapter 10

When Fitz, Olivia and the girls got to Olivia's house Vanessa and Izzy were too hyper for bed. So being that it is also the weekend Olivia they would put on a movie. But before the movie going to be played Olivia had the girls taking showers and putting their pj's on. While the girls were doing that Fitz was making popcorn and just reminiscing on the day. He could get used to this. Having people love and care about you, coming home to a family and just spending time with them.

Even though he have only known Vanessa and Izzy for a little bit he could see his blood pressure rising if they bring home boys in the future. If he was being honest he was falling in love with all three of them and it excited him and scared him at the same time.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Olivia spoke up looking at Fitz in deep thought.

"That I had an amazing time with you and the girls…." Fitz went over to Olivia and put his arms around Olivia's waist.

"We had fun too….It's been awhile since I've seen both of my girls this happy. Heck it's been awhile since I've been this happy." Olivia laid her head on Fitz firm chest.

"Well I'm glad you and the girls had fun! Thank you for giving me a second chance." Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"You don't have to thank me just don't screw up again pretty boy." Olivia joked.

"Sooo...does it mean I can take you out on a date….?" Fitz asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Olivia smiled.

"COME ON GUYS I WANT TO WATCH SECRET LIFE OF PETS!" Izzy yelled excitedly. Fitz and Olivia broke apart and chuckled. Fitz took Olivia's hand and headed into the living room. As usual Izzy sat on Fitz's lap. Being the age she is Izzy never really developed a bond with Sully. When he was home Vanessa got majority of the attention and Izzy was a mama's girl. So Fitz being there was like having a father figure being there.

What surprised both Fitz and Olivia was that Vanessa decided to sit next to Fitz. He was stunned into silence. Vanessa gave Fitz a shy smile and turned back to thee TV. Olivia smiled at Fitz reassuring him and he was so happy. The movie started and Fitz was enjoying every moment. An hour into the movie Izzy was nodding off so she snuggled into Fitz's chest and fell asleep. A little while later Vanessa fell asleep on Fitz's shoulder. When the movie ended it was only Olivia who was awake.

Olivia thought it was adorable how the girls and Fitz's fell asleep. She took out her phone and snapped some pictures. The camera sound woke Fitz up and he smile at Olivia. Fitz picked both of the girls up and headed up to their bedrooms. Looking at them sleeping soundly he knew he would do anything to keep them happy. Once the girls were in bed Olivia noticed that it was 2am in the morning.

"Fitz it's really late….do you want to stay the night?"

"Livvie….no I don't want to give the girls the wrong impression….I want to court you right….."

"Fitz I didn't mean having sex….I meant just staying over." Olivia chuckled.

"I know but I don't want the girls to wake up and find me in your bed and…." Fitz was rambling.

"Hey….hey breathe….You don't have to if you don't want to upset the girls…" Olivia cupped his face and smiled.

"How about this before the girls wake up you I go and sleep on the couch?" Fitz smiled shyly.

"That's something we could work out." Olivia smiled.

"But you got to shower, you stink!" Olivia joked.

"I DO NOT!" Fitz picked Olivia up and slapped her butt.

"Where is your room again?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Olivia replied upside down. Fitz took them to the bedroom and thank god that he brought his gym bag with him. So while Olivia was showering Fitz went to grab his bag.

He came back up and a few minutes later Olivia emerged. She looked like a goddess coming out of the shower. Fitz went over to her mesmerized. He couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss Olivia. As soon as their lips met it was like magic. Fitz lightly bit Olivia's bottom lip so his tongue could have access. Once the access was granted their tongues fought for dominance. When the kiss got too intense Olivia put her hands on Fitz's chest and lightly pushed off.

"Sorry…"Fitz rubbed the nap of his neck.

"You don't have to be sorry….It takes two to tango." Olivia laughed. Fitz laughed as well and grabbed his stuff entering the bathroom. When Fitz came out of the bathroom he looked sexy as ever. The water making his tattoos glisten. Olivia gnawed at him and Fitz smirked. Fitz got changed and started to lay on the floor.

"Fitz what are you doing?"

"Umm….sleeping…."

"You can come sleep on the bed if you want Fitz. If you want to sleep on the floor I can make that happen too." Fitz smiled, got up and joined Olivia underneath the covers. Somehow he felt like he was taking Sully's place but Fitz pushed that aside because it was time to be happy now. Fitz took Olivia into his arms and together they fell asleep. Fitz's alarm woke him up around 7:30am. He turned it off and decided to make Olivia and the girls breakfast.

When Olivia woke up Fitz wasn't there. She felt his side and it was cold. Olivia went downstairs and didn't find Fitz on the couch. Disappointment was what she felt, until she heard her doorbell. It was Fitz with groceries bags in his hand.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Fitz smiled and leaned into kiss Olivia. Little did he know a photographer have been following him since he was at the store and got a picture of him kissing Olivia.

Once they got the groceries bags down Fitz smiled and pulled Olivia into a hug.

" I love having you in my arms." Fitz whispered.

"I love being in your arms." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz's cheeks.

"I am going to make my favorite girls breakfast." Fitz smiled and grabbed a pot and a spoon. He ran upstairs and woke up the girls. A few minutes later he came back with a laughing Izzy on his back and Vanessa smirking and shaking her head. The girls and Olivia sat down on the bar that was where they ate breakfast.

I'm making omelets.

"I LOVE OMELETS!" Vanessa boomed.

"ME TOO!" Izzy copying her sister. Fitz wiped the omelets and Olivia and the girls loved them. For the first time in his life he was doing something right. It was a nice warm day so they decided to head to the beach. Fitz head on his sunglasses and his lakers hat so he wouldn't attract any attention.

They played all day in the sun. Fitz was well tanned for a white guy, but he still burned a little. He taught Vanessa and Izzy how to surf and Izzy was like a natural. Vanessa lets just say should stick to basketball. At one point he switched to a hug board and had the girls on the board and suffered. Olivia just observed from her paddle board. She was so glad Vanessa was warming up to Fitz. When he got home he check his phone and it had a text from Stephan saying to check his twitter. He was trending and it was a picture of him kissing Olivia, but the buches and his head was blocking her face. The picture was released from TMZ titling it "Has Hollywood's playboy finally settling down?"

Cyrus called him furious and asked that he'd be more careful, especially with him paying off the lawyers to keep his name out of the trail. Fitz promised Cyrus he's got nothing to worry about but he will be more careful.

For the next month Fitz had dinner with Olivia and girls every night, forgetting that there was a storm brewing in his life. Everyday that passed Fitz got closer to Olivia, Vanessa and Izzy. It was safe to say they were inseparable. Olivia have no answered him on a date, but he's sure she's going to say yes soon. The film was close to being done and Fitz was glad because everyone's been working so hard on it. Today was the day of the Despicable Me 3 premiere and Fitz was excited.

He put on his Dolce Gabbana suit and fixed his bowtie. He got in his limo and headed pick up his girls. When he got to Olivia's house all three of them looked gorgeous. Izzy ran to him with her beautiful aqua dress.

"Hi, honey you look like a princess!" Fitz squated down, picked up Izzy and walked over to Olivia and Vanessa. Olivia had on a beautiful Michael Kors dress which took Fitz's breath away. Vanessa had on beautiful summer dress.

"You three look gorgeous…" Fitz gave the compliment to his girls.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia smiled. Fitz took Olivia's hand and led them all to the limo. When they got into the limo the Vanessa and Izzy freaked. This was their first time in a limo and it did not disappoint. They had fun the ride there. Once it was close to stepping out of the limo Olivia got nervous. Fitz picked it up immediately and put his hand over her clasped hands.

"Together."

"Together." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia on the forehead. When they exited the limo the camera's came flashing.

Izzy got scared and hid behind Fitz's leg. Fitz bent down and picked Izzy up. She hid her head in the crock of his neck. He did not answer any of the photographers questions. Posing for a few picture with Olivia and the girls he quickly led them into the building. Once they got into Izzy got more comfortable, but stayed in Fitz's arms. Fitz took them over to Steve Carell and introduced him to Olivia, Vanessa, and Izzy. Fitz was well liked and respect in Hollywood and have worked with a lot of actors. Steve did not disappoint og being a great guy in person.

Fitz introduced them to a few more stars until the lights flickered and the people were asked to please take their seats. During the movie Izzy crawled into Fitz's lap and watched the movie from there. It was her usual ruine. The movie was amazing and so was the dinner afterwards. Coming back it was filled with Vanessa and Izzy talking about all of the famous people they met or saw. After dropping off the girls Fitz headed home. The next morning the news was buzzing about who this misery woman Fitz had on his arm and the girls. Cyrus was doing his best to handle the situation. He was trying to keep Olivia and the girls names from coming out. Once it does they can say goodbye to privacy.

Monday came and it was the last week of shooting. Fitz ranged the doorbell and was surprised to see that it was Eli who answered the door.

"Hello Sir." Fitz smiled and held out his hand.

"Fitzgerald it's just Eli." Eli smiled and shook Fitz's hand. Maya was there as well. They went to the kitchen and found that Maya and Olivia were missing a few ingredients for lasagna.

"Fitz and I can go pick it up Livia." Eli smiled.

Fitz was surprised but agreed. He ruffled Vanessa's hair and headed out with Eli. They decided to take Eli's Range Rover. The two men got onto the road and there was a comfortable silence.

"So you want to tell me about this trail that they are trying to bring you in as a witness for." Eli said out of the blue. He was a Supreme Court justice after all and have been hearing things.

"Something about you being one of the key witnesses and that you were the person that Sully switched his flight ticket with."


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz blinked and had to make sure he heard Eli correctly. Harrison was supposed to pay those people off and it would be the end of it. Now if he doesn't speak soon Eli might kill him, but the old man was calm which eased Fitz a little.

"I can explain sir….."

"Good, because quite frankly Fitz I like you. I like how happy you've made my Livia and my granddaughters happy. I know your father and he's a good man. You are a good man Fitz, explain this to me so I can help you."

Fitz was stunned into silence, no wonder why Olivia is so amazing because her parents are just like her. Never in a million years he'd imagine Eli being this understanding.

"I can still remember that night like it was yesterday. I was waiting at the airport bar and a marine knocked into me, I was angry at first because I didn't know who the person that knocked my drink over. Then I realized it was a marine and i asked him to join my table, where I was entertaining a guest.

Before I met Olivia I was a lonely pathic sob, and the guest was a lady. But now, her and the girls have changed me for the better. Anyways little did I know it was Sully. He introduced himself and told me that he was going back to surprise his wife and daughters. I was very envious of him, but I was happy for him. So when he told me back his flight being cancelled I thought I'd give my ticket to him, since I'd just be going home to an empty house anyway. At least if i gave him the ticket he get to go home to his family.

So I went over and sweet talked and bribed the lady at the front desk so that Sully can have my place on the plane, and I'm sure by law you couldn't do that…..Then I had too much to drink, the next thing I know I was waking up to a naked girl next to me in a hotel room. I looked out the window and there were police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. I turned on the TV and saw that there have been a plane crash….I've never felt so shitty in my life…..I...killed...him….." Fitz broke out into sobs unable to control himself. The amount of guilt that was inside him was insane.

"I am the reason Olivia doesn't have a husband, that Vanessa and Izzy doesn't have a father…." Fitz said still crying.

"Fitzgerald, son I need you to take deep breaths and look at me…" Eli felt terrible for the boy. The amount of guilt he was carrying.

"Fitzgerald, the plane crashing was not your fault and from what I can see you had good intentions. You can't let that guilt take over your life. Now finish telling me the story. Deep breaths." Eli tried to calm Fitz down.

"I went to Sally's funeral and I looked at Olivia and the girls….It broke my heart to see them suffering…..Somehow I felt like I owned it to Sully to take care of Olivia and the girls. So...I had information searched for his family...Months later when I heard that Olivia was struggling with her flower shop I decided to make her flower shop a visit…..I was in need of a florist for the new film it was perfect timing. From then on I got to know her and the girls….it just have been the best three months of my life….I would give up my life for them….I am in love with Olivia and her girls sir…."

"I see the way you treat my daughter and grandkids….I wouldn't be offering you help if you didn't make them happy."

"I love Vanessa and Izzy as if they were my own….." Fitz said passionately.

"I know you do...I can see it in your eyes…..Now I'm not saying keeping this from my daughter and the girls is a good idea Fitz…..It will be better if the truth comes from you rather than the news…..

I also heard that you tried to pay off the lawyers to keep you out of the trial….You know it's impossible….Money can't buy everything son….."

"I am going to lose them….It is my worst fear and I can't let that happen...This is my chance to be happy and have someone who loves me and have a family….."

"I know Fitz, but you are going at this all wrong...Okay say that you did pay them off….Who's to know that they won't still bring you in as a witness….? Sure you can deny it but what about Olivia and the girls…

You said you'd do anything for Olivia and the girls well telling them the truth is doing something for them. It wasn't like you made the plane crash…..You are doing them a favor by explaining your story…..I'm not saying you should do it now, but before the trial starts…..and I will help Olivia and the girls understand" Fitz nodded and was in deep thought. He was quiet for the remainder of the ride and getting the ingredients they needed to get. On the way back Fitz was still quite. Once they pulled into the driveway Eli decided to speak up.

"My girls are falling for you too and I pray to god that they will be understanding because they deserve this happiness and so do you." With that Eli got out of the car and headed into the house. Fitz followed into the house and Olivia picked up that his mood has changed. He was still the same with the girls, but quieter and looked like something was troubling him. She decided she would confront him after her parents leave. Dinner was fun as usual. Fitz and Vanessa talked about basketball as Izzy looked up at Fitz like he hung the moon.

Finally Eli and Maya have said their goodbyes and the girls were taking showers. Olivia decided to ask Fitz what was bothering him.

"Hey…..what's the matter Fitz….?" Olivia went over to Fitz and rubbed his chest.

"Olivia...do you think I am a good person?" Fitz asked in a low voice.

"I think you are a great person with the heart of Gold." Olivia smiled, she cupped his face and gave him a kiss.

"Say if someone you really like made a huge mistake and that person regrets it and sorry about it….What would you do…?" Fitz was not making sense and Olivia was confused.

"Fitz what is going on? Are you feeling okay? You were really quiet during dinner. Did something happen between you and my dad?"

"No Livvie nothing happened between your dad and I…Livvie...I have something to tell you…."

"What is it Fitz?" Now Olivia was really worried Fitz was on the verge of tears. Just as he was about to speak they heard Izzy calling Olivia from upstairs.

"Hold that thought I just have to go help Izzy." Olivia gave Fitz a quick peck on the lips and ran upstairs.

When Olivia finally came down after helping the girls get dressed she saw Fitz on the couch. She went over to him and he opened his arms. Olivia sat on his lap and they shared a comfortable silence. After a while Olivia spoke up.

"Now what was bothering you….?" Olivia asked with her big beautiful eyes.

"Nothing….babe...I just didn't feel well and I usually get like that when my stomach is bothering me." Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead.

Olivia knew that wasn't it, but decided to let it go. Fitz just held her tighter and laid his head on her chest. They didn't move until the girls said they were ready to say goodnight. Fitz smiled and headed upstairs taking Olivia's hand. After reading Izzy a goodnight story and tucking her in and Vanessa as well, Fitz didn't want to leave yet.

"Livvie…..?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"Could I possibly stay the night?"

"Of course….I was going to ask you anyway to make sure you were feeling better….Also, Vanessa's birthday is next friday and she said she just wants us to celebrate it…..

So it's you, me, Izzy, my parents, Abby and Stephen."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia on the lips. They walked into her bedroom and Fitz got in the shower. When he got out he saw Olivia was watching something on her phone. He walked over to her and it was Sully singing to one of his daughter.

"Sully sang this to Vanessa when she was born…" Olivia gave Fitz a small smile. Just then Fitz knew he was going to give Vanessa for her birthday.

"Livvie...can you send me that video?"

"Ummm sure…..?"

"It's for Vanessa's present please…"

"Okay." She sent him the video right away. Then Olivia got into the shower while Fitz got Vanessa's presents ready. When Olivia came out and got dressed, she climbed into bed and Fitz took her into his arms.

The days leading up to Vanessa's birthday Fitz was excited. He couldn't wait for her to see her presents. Fitz, Olivia and Izzy went to both of Vanessa's games and cheered her on. Finally it was Friday and everything was ready. They were wrapping up filming and it was a good day. Mellie finally cracked and decided to give Andrew one date. Fitz went home and got ready. He just decided to wear light jeans and a white linen button down. When he got to the house he decided to leave the special present in the car and bring the others with him.

Fitz ranged the bell and Vanessa answered.

"Fitz!" Vanessa yelled and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday champ!" Fitz smiled and hugged her back. Vanessa looked at the presents and her eyes grew huge.

"Fitz! Are those all for me?" She nearly screamed.

"Why, yes yes they are." Fitz smiled and took the presents in.

"HIIIII FIZZZZ!" Vanessa came running to Fitz. He played the presents down and picked Izzy up.

"Hi, cupcake!" Fitz kissed her on the cheeks. Then he went over and greeted Eli and Maya, but his eyes were searching for Olivia.

"She's yelling at the pizza guy right now." Vanessa answered Fitz unasked question.

"Thanks champ." He smiled and ruffled her hair. Everyone was here and it was great company.

Eli saw how happy Fitz made his granddaughters and was glad he offered to help this boy. Especially Izzy, she loved Fitz like a dad. Moments later Olivia emerged and she found Fitz right away.

"Livvie…"Fitz smiled at his Livvie and hugged her.

"Hi….baby…" Olivia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, which got a whistle from Stephen. Fitz gave Stephen the evil eye and Stephen just laughed it off.

The party was going well and now it was time to cut the cake and open the presents. Olivia brought out the four layered Basketball cake with eight candles on it. On the cake it said "Happy Birthday Vanessa MVP." The group sung Vanessa happy birthday. Izzy was in Fitz's arms and he had his arms around Olivia. Vanessa blew out her candles and Maya told her to make a wish.

"My wish has already come true grandma." Vanessa smiled. Now it was time for presents.

Vanessa's grandparents got her a drum set since Vanessa wants to start learning how to play the drums. Also, a snare drum along with the set because she wanted to join the school band. Abby and Stephen got her a lot of Vineyard Vines clothes and a hefty check. Olivia got Vanessa new sperrys and toms she's been asking for, a lot of clothes, and private drum lessons. Now it was Fitz's presents turn. The first present was a signed Kobe jersey, which Vanessa freaked out about. On the Jersey there was an envelope.

Vanessa opened it and screamed. There was three Lakers season tickets to this coming season. Then it was the new Kobe's basketball sneakers since Vanessa talked about how much she liked them. Vanessa ran to Fitz and hugged him.

"Thank you so much….I'm glad you are here...Not because you got me gift, but because you make us so happy." Fitz got a little choked up.

"You don't need to thank me for anything champ…" Fitz cleared his throat.

"There is one more present I have to get from the car." Fitz smiled and headed to his car and came back with a medium sized box.

Everyone was now curious. Vanessa opened the box and it was a Build a Bear dressed like a solider. Over the heart it said press me. When Vanessa pressed it was the voice of Sulley singing.

"Cheeks are rose, tiney toes, there's our little baby…...Eyes are blue, fingers two, coming with all her glory…..Daddy's girl….You'll make me proud….I thank the lord….Here's our little baby….." It was the song he always sung to her before she went to bed.

Vanessa cried and ran into Fitz and her mother's arms. There was not a dry eye in there.

"Now you'll never forget what he sounded like or the song….Your daddy was a hero and I am honored to be taking care of you guys for him…." Fitz dropped some more tears as he hugged his girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanessa hugged Fitz as she was overcome with emotions. Sure, she had her doubts about him but what he was doing for them was unforgettable.

"I'm really sorry I was so nasty to you in the beginning. Now I really know that you are here to stay and not harm us in any way. Thank you for making us happy again…." Vanessa cried into Fitz's shoulder. Today was the day she really let her guard down with Fitz.

"Look at me champ…"Fitz waited till Vanessa calmed down. Then she lifted her beautiful blue eyes at him.

"There you are….You have nothing to be sorry about….I know how it's like to lose a parents and have another person come into your life…..But if you are lucky like I was that person can be one of the best things that ever happen to you…Okay….?" Fitz pushed back Vanessa's curls and smiled at her.

Vanessa nodded and hugged Fitz again. To say that Eli and Maya was shocked at the level of commitment of Fitz to their daughter and granddaughter. Olivia finished wiping her tears and gave Fitz a peck on the lips. For the rest of the night Vanessa held onto the bear like her life depended on it. For her this is a gift from God, having be able to hear him sing to her whenever she'd like. By the end of the party Izzy had fallen asleep curled up on Fitz and Olivia's parents were about to say their goodbyes.

Eli came over to Fitz and extended his hand. Fitz looked up at him from the couch and took Eli's hand.

"Take care of them and remember what I said…." Eli gave Fitz a small smile and left. Maya came after Eli.

"Fitz….I just wanted to thank you…." Maya had to pause because she got emotional.

"Sorry...It's just seeing you interact with my girls...I thank the lord everyday he sent you to them….They needed someone like you….You made them a family again….It wasn't easy in the beginning but now….Just thank you Fitz…." Maya wiped her tears and gave Fitz a hug while trying not to wake Izzy up.

After everyone left Olivia got Izzy ready for bed and Fitz read her a bedtime story. Vanessa on the other hand she wasn't tired. Today have been one of the best days of her life and she wasn't ready to end it yet. So she joined Fitz on the couch who was looking at his phone with reading glasses on.

"Fitz how old are you?" Before responding Fitz chuckled.

"Well champ I am 40."

"Oh okay."

"Why?" Fitz was amused.

"It explains the glasses." Vanessa shrugged. Fitz had to take a moment he just got served by an eight year old.

"Ouch that hurts champ." Fitz smirked and turned to Vanessa. All of a sudden he started tickling her. Vanessa squealed and laughed.

"Fitz….hahhah….I am sorry…..Fitzz…." Vanessa laughed and giggled. After a while Fitz stopped tickling her realizing that she should be in bed.

"Hey shouldn't you be in bed?" Fitz questioned.

"I should but….Today has been so awesome I don't want it to end...Can we watch the 95' championship game when you played for Duke?"

"I don't know champ...Your mom…"

"Pleaseeeeee…." Vanessa pleaded with her big puppy eyes.

"Okay fine…." Fitz laughed because he knew he couldn't say no to the girls. Vanessa got her Apple TV connected and searched the game on Youtube. Once she found it Vanessa got comfortable next to Fitz and started to watch the game.

A few minutes into the game Olivia came to the living room and joined them on the couch. She looked over at Fitz and Vanessa and smiled. Today has made a lot of things clear for her. One that Fitz was here to stay and he's serious about them. Two that he would never hurt her girls and will do anything for them. Three, that she's ready to give him a chance. When she saw younger Fitz on TV she was not surprised handsome he looked. What did surprise her was that he had dirty blonde hair when he was younger. Now it's all brown not that she was complaining, but DAMN.

"Awww Fitz look at you…." Olivia smiled.

"Mom shhhhh!" Vanessa gets very serious about her basketball. When the game started Fitz was a beast. Vanessa was blown away, he sure would have been the #1 draft pick, but was proud of him for pursuing something that made him truly happy.

"FITZ OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO AHHHHH!" Vanessa raved over this one crazy tough shot that Fitz made.

It was now the fourth quarter and Duke was down by six points. Butler was a strong team so it was hard to shave off those points. Although she knows the outcome Vanessa was on the edge on her seat. Fitz just laughed because even though he was played that game he was the same way as Vanessa on the inside. It was down to the final seconds and Duke was down by two. With .5 seconds to go the ball was inbounded to Fitz and he shot it as the buzzer ranged.

Swish and the ball goes in and the crowd rushes to the court. Fitz's teammates lift him up on their shoulders and they are all chanting his name. Vanessa jumped him and screamed YES! Then she started pacing back and forth about how she's basically in the same room as a legend.

"Alright monkey…Time for bed." Olivia smiled.

"But mom….."

"No, buts." Olivia smiled.

"Okay…" Vanessa sadly hugged Fitz and headed to bed.

Olivia playfully smacked Vanessa's butt and told her to scoot. Once she was done Olivia came back down to see sleep on the couch. She sat down next to him and rubbed his chest.

"Hey….."

"Hey….sorry…"

"It's okay...It's not easy entertaining a five and eight year old isn't it?"

"No, but I love doing it and them." Fitz smiled.

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

"Pardon?" Fitz was confused.

"Yes, to being your girlfriend officially and the date." Olivia smiled.

"What? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Fitz jumped up fully awake.

"Yes…." Olivia laughed. Fitz bent down and picked her up and spun her around.

"Fitz, the girls!" Olivia warned while laughing.

"Oh right sorry Livvie…"

"How does tomorrow sound for a date?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Where are we going?"

"Well I guess you'll have to find out yourself."

"Fitz! What am I supposed to wear?"

"Clothes." Fitz smirked.

"Fitz, I'm serious!" Olivia playfully smacked Fitz's chest.

"Okay, you don't have to dress up, but just casual." Fitz took Olivia into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I also got something for you too…."

"Fitz you shouldn't have…"

"Well technically I didn't get it but I want you to have this."

"Okay…" Fitz reached into his pants pocket and handed Olivia a small box. Olivia opened it and her breath hitched.

"Fitz….I can't accept this…."

"Yes, you can….It was my great grandmother's….She wore it at her Debutante Ball...It's called Doux bebe...In english it means sweet baby…." Olivia took the ring out and placed it out on her index finger.

"Promise me….Promise me you'll always wear this….Even if you hate me….If I know that you are wearing this I'll know that there is a chance for us….if we aren't even together…."

"I could never hate you….." Olivia whispered and kissed Fitz passionately. Fitz took Olivia into his arms and they stayed like that for a while.

"Goodnight, sweet baby…"

"Goodnight Fitz!"

The next morning the girls woke Olivia up and they made breakfast. She told them about her date with Fitz and they were really excited for her. Olivia called Abby to tell her the news and Abby offered more like demanded she take the kids for the night. Fitz had told Olivia that he would pick her up at 5pm so they would drop of the girls at Abby's afterwards. Throughout the day Olivia was a nervous wreck. The girls helped her pick out and outfit and helped her with her makeup. Olivia wore a simple short sleeved O-neck casual print dress with flats.

It was 5 o'clock and Olivia heard the bell ring. The girls ran to go get the door for Fitz. Izzy as usual jumped into his arms and Vanessa gave him a hug too. When Fitz saw Olivia walk down the stairs she was breathtaking. He walked over to her and kissed her and only stopped when Izzy and Vanessa both said "Ewww…."

"There isn't a word to describe how beautiful you are…."

"Aww babe...Thank you...You don't look too bad yourself." Fitz had on a sky blue button down, vanilla white pants rolled to his ankle, and brown dress shoes without socks.

"Why thank you! These are for you!" Fitz handed Olivia beautiful roses. Olivia went into the kitchen and put the flowers in the vase and the four of them headed out to Abby's. After having a Moana jam session the girls were dropped off at Abby's. Fitz gave Olivia a big smile after pulling out. Fifty mintues later they pulled into a private air strip. Fitz got out and opened the door for Olivia.

"Fitz, what is that?" Looking at the big airplane like vessel.

"It's the new and improved glider!" Fitz smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH MY GOD!" Olivia squealed. The pilot came over to Fitz and Olivia and they exchanged formalities. The couple walked up to the glider and Fitz helped Olivia up.

"I'm sitting in the front?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes, ma'am best seat in the house!" Fitz smiled. He got her in and strapped. As soon as they were all set the pilot started to pull the glider with his plane. Within minutes they were up in the air and Olivia screamed of joy.

She was having so much fun. This was probably one of the best dates ever.

"Okay, Sam you can release us now." Fitz said over the radio.

"Yes, sir!" As soon as the glider was released Fitz took control. He smiled at Olivia having so much fun up there. Fitz spun the glider around and he heard Olivia yelling of joy.

"Having fun sweet baby?" Fitz asked.

"AHHHH I LOVE THIS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Olivia screamed. They were up in the air for hours. When Fitz and Olivia finally landed it was dark. They decided they it was too late for a sit down dinner so they just decided to stop at a In-N-Out.

Fitz loved it how for a woman as small as Olivia she had a good appetite. They got their food and sat down to eat. While they were eating the couple was having so much fun. Fitz stealing Olivia's french fries or a bite from her burger. Olivia swatting his hand away while giggling. When they finished Fitz and Olivia walked hand in hand.

"Where would you like to go next my queen?" Fitz bowed.

"Take me to your house Fitz…" Olivia smiled. The couple got in the car and drove off to Fitz's house.

Once they reached Fitz's mansion Olivia was asleep. Fitz carried her out of his car and headed up to his front door. Half way there Olivia woke up and they stared at each other.

"Hi…"

"Hi…." Olivia cupped Fitz face and kissed him. It started out simple and escalated to something hot. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Fitz opened the door on a hurry and headed up to his bedroom. Once they reached there Fitz stopped Olivia.

"Livvie….I don't want just sex from you…."

"I know baby….Please make love to me…" Fitz smiled and took off Olivia's shirt. Piece by piece they started to peel each others clothes off. Now both were naked and Fitz was standing at attention. Olivia looked at him and her eyes widened. He was carrying a big package. Olivia went over and stroked Fitz and he let out a breathe. Fitz was in heaven.

They started kissing again and Fitz laid Olivia down on the bed. He trailed his kisses down to her neck and sucked hard. There was definitely going to be a mark. After he moved down to her belly and then to his final destination. He gave Olivia's womanhood a long lick and Olivia's breath hitch. Then Fitz started to eat her out. He licked, sucked, flicked and drank her sweet nectar. Olivia was in a daze no man has given her that much pleasure.

Finally when he was done he moved back up and kissed Olivia letting her taste herself. Olivia was panting heavy.

"I haven't been…."

"Don't worry sweet baby….I will take it slow…" Fitz whispered in her ear. Fitz grabbed himself and slowly entered Olivia. She was so wet and tight. Fitz moaned and Olivia didn't even think he'd fit in her. Once he was fully in Olivia felt overwhelmed. Fitz gave Olivia a minute to adjust herself to his size. Once she was ready Olivia nodded and Fitz started to move slowly.

A few minutes later they fell into sync.

"Harder baby…." That's all Olivia had to say and Fitz turned into an animal. Every stroke was harder and longer. Olivia's eyes rolled to her back because of the pleasure he was giving ger.

"Faster….please Fitz…" That's when Fitz lost all control and rammed into Olivia. Thrust after thrust it seems like it got better. Finally about after an hour, two round of sex, and countless organisms the couple fell asleep.

Fitz woke Olivia up around 1am in the morning.

"Wake up babe….I'm hungry…." Fitz rained kisses all over Olivia's face.

"Fitz…."

"Please I want to cook for you and I am very hungry…." Olivia smiled and got up.

"No, you stay here and I'll go start the food! I'll call you when it's ready my queen." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia soundly. Olivia was so happy. She haven't been this happy since she found out she was pregnant with Vanessa.

Olivia fell back on the bed and dozed off for about ten minutes. Then she got up, picked up Fitz button down from the table that was next to the bed. After putting on the shirt Olivia realized that the tablecloth was caught on the draw. So she pulled the draw open to fix the tablecloth and saw a file that has her name on it. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to open to file. When she opened the file there was information about where she went to school, what she does, the address of her flower shop, the date she married sully, more information about her and then there was lots of pictures of her and the girls.

On the first photo of her and the girls there was a posted noted that said "Sully Saint James wife and two daughters. Olivia's head was spinning. What is this? Fitz was stalking her and the girls? Olivia couldn't breathe. She didn't even hear Fitz calling her. Fitz came in the bedroom saying something.

"You know I think you and the girls should….." Instantly the smile fell

Off his face as he realize what Olivia was holding in her hand.

"What. Is. This. Fitz?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes. Fitz couldn't find the voice to say anything as his world was crumbling.

"WHAT IS THIS FITZ! ANSWER ME!" Tears started to fall from Fitz's face.

"Livvie...I can…..explain….."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well you better FUCKING start because I NEED ANSWERS FITZ!" Olivia started to cry harder. She felt used, betrayed, disgusted and disappointed. Disappointed to actually think that man like Fitz could be real, now she knows he was lying to her the whole time.

"Livvie…."

"DON'T YOU LIVVIE ME!" Olivia screamed.

"Before I start I want you to know I was a total different person before I met you…..That you made me into the man I am today…"

"What a liar and a cheat?" Olivia angrily spat. Hurt and sadness flashed across Fitz's face but Olivia didn't care.

"You better start explaining or I am walking out of here and never looking back!" Olivia said with her teeth clenched.

"I was at JFK last Christmas and I was entertaining a female guest when a marine bumped into me. He apologized and I asked him to join my table. Once he was there he started telling me all about his family.

He showed me a picture of a his beautiful wife and two girls...He told me how much he loved them and that with his flight being canceled that he couldn't go and surprise his family….I was very envious of him, but I was happy for him and wanted to help him out….So I thought he could take my ticket and get home to his family...Cause hey who've I got to go home to….So I sweet talked and bribed the lady at the front desk to get him on the plane with my ticket….Feeling like shit because of how lonely I am...I got drunk and the next thing I know I woke up in a hotel...There were signs everywhere….I turned on the news and it said 'Breaking news flight 426 has crashed killing all of its passengers…..

I put him on that plane Liv….I had to know you and the girls were okay…..So I had my people find information about you….When I found out that your flower shop was closing….I felt responsible…..I didn't expect to fall in love with you…..But I did…..I love you so much baby…..it hurts to know that I have caused this pain….." Fitz was crying so much he couldn't even see.

"Liar….you are such a liar!"

"Livvie please…"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Jesus Christ himself? Hey, help take advantage of this vulnerable widow and her kids!"

"Livvie….." Fitz heart was breaking with every word Olivia spoke.

"NO NO! Who did you think you were some hero coming to rescue us? You LIED TO ME!"

"I just wanted to see if you guys were okay…..You have changed me and you have taught me what love is about….."

"LIAR! You are such a liar…." Olivia's voice cracked towards the end.

"You know that's true….You know me…."

"No….I don't…."

"Yes, you do….When you started working for me….." Before Fitz could finish Olivia interrupted.

"You didn't come into my flower shop on accident….YOU KNEW WHO I WAS! DID WE LOOK LIKE A CHARITY CASE TO YOU! I should have known something was up when you came and offered me a job! God how stupid am I?"

"Baby….please believe me when I tell you I love you and that I am sorry….I tried to tell you once…."

"TRIED TO TELL ME ONCE? You should have told me EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!"

"I know and I'm sorry….I wanted to but I didn't want to lose you and the girls….You guys have brought meaning back into my life….You found me…."

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth….Let me guess you slept with that girl you were 'Entertaining' at the airport as well?" Fitz hung his head and nodded.

"You didn't want to lose me? Well congratulations you've officially lost me….."

"Livvie….no please tell me there is something I can do to fix this….Please…."

"YOU PUT MY HUSBAND ON THE PLANE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET LAID! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT YOUR INTENTIONS! I LET YOU AROUND MY KIDS! NO! NO! THERE IS NOT!" Olivia was fuming.

"I am calling a cab and I am leaving….Do not try to stop me or I will call the police!"

"Okay...okay….At least let me drive you to where you want to go….Please it's late and just please let me drive you…."

"Okay….you can drive me to Abby's place!" Olivia said and started to get dressed. Fitz got dressed silently and waited for Olivia downstairs. Why was life so unfair to him? Just when everything was going perfectly….Now it's all over done finished...His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia came downstairs and walked passed him. She was by the car when he got out of the house. They drove in silence, but Olivia had tears running down her face. Fitz couldn't handle seeing and hearing Olivia cry. Once they reached Abby's house Olivia ranged the doorbell and pounded on the door. A few minutes later Abby came out confused as ever.

"Liv….?" Abby asked as she was squinting her eyes because of the bright light it was 2:30am in the morning after all. Once Abby realized that Olivia was crying and Fitz looked like he was crying Abby went into full panic mode.

"Liv...what is the matter?" Olivia didn't say anything just walked into Abby's house with Fitz following from behind.

"Livvie…." Fitz tried to reach out and touch Olivia.

"NO YOU'VE LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Olivia? What is happening someone please tell me?" Abby was still trying to figure this out.

"Liv….I love you and I love the girls if they were my own….Please don't do this…."

"I want you to get out! I don't want to see you again….I don't want you to call...I don't want to hear your voice on my voicemail…."

"You have to let me fix this…"  
"YOU LIED TO ME! GET. OUT!"

"What's wrong mom?" Vanessa said from the stairs as she was rubbing her eyes with Izzy behind her doing the same.

"Do you want me to say what you did in front of them? Because I will say and do anything to get you out of here?" Seeing how upset Olivia is Abby spoke up.

"Fitz I think you should leave….." Fitz was in tears now and could not move.

"Leave before I call the police FITZ!" Olivia shouted scaring everyone. Fitz knowing that the girls were scared decided he should leave.

"I'm going to leave...But I'm going to call you…."

"Vanessa and Isabella can you two please come down here...I want you to say goodbye to them….I don't want another man just disappearing from their lives…." Olivia cried.

"Livvie….please…." Tears were flowing out of Fitz's face. Olivia had to take a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Fitz...won't be coming around anymore…."

"Livvie…."

"You can leave or you can say goodbye and leave…" Olivia wiped her tears away. Fitz had to take a deep breath and wipe his tears. He slowly walked over to the girls and bent down to their level. He gave Izzy and Vanessa a small smile.

"Ah….I have to go away for a while…."

"Why?" Izzy spoke up as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Because I….I kept a secret from your mom….and hurt her really bad…."

"You're not supposed to keep a secret from the people you love or hurt them…" Izzy responded.

"Well I didn't want to tell your mom….because I didn't want to lose you guys…."

"Why can't you say sorry….? Mommy will forgive you…."

"I don't think she can for this one…." Fitz never cried so much in his life. It broke his heart that he is hurting them.

"Do you have to leave…?" Izzy cried.

"I'm afraid I do…." Fitz took a deep breath in. Izzy hugged him and they cried together. He hugged her tightly because this might be the last time he will hold her. Before pulling Izzy whispered something in Fitz's ear.

"I love you daddy…." Which made Fitz hugh Izzy again and cry harder.

"I love you too my sweet peat." After he let go Izzy ran upstairs. Fitz turned to Vanessa who was crying as well.

"You said you'd never leave us…."Vanessa spoke with hurt and anger in her voice.

"I know and I am sorry….but I have to because I am no good to anyone…."

"You were good for us!" Vanessa yelled and ran upstairs crying as well. Fitz hung his head and cried. After a while he slowly stood up.

"You have to let me fix this…."

" ! I have nothing to say to you…."

"Can I please just have one minute…..One minute where I am not the man you hate and you still see me…." Olivia didn't say anything for a while, but then walked up to Fitz. He instantly took her in his arms. (Start playing "The Light by the Album leaf")

Fitz held her tight and they both cried. They cried because of the loss of something that could have been, should have been, and would have been. When the minute was up, Fitz gave Olivia a lingering kiss on her forehead and nodded.

"I love you Olivia….I always will…." With that said Fitz walked out and Olivia's knees gave out and she sobbed on the floor. Fitz was in tears the whole ride home. He wanted to die at this point.

Nothing else mattered. He was nothing and they were everything….He was hurting so bad that he could feel his heart breaking. Once he got home Fitz instantly went to his bar and drank the half the bottle of scotch. The scotch still didn't take away the pain. So he turned to something that he haven't touched since he met Olivia. Fitz stumped over to the kit and took out the coke. Although he knew not to mix cocaine and alcohol together, but he just needed something to take away the pain. Fitz cut up 4 lines and rolled up a dollar he had in there to snort. Once he did the side effects start to kick in. He was numb and had no idea what was going on and he loved it.

Although he was numb he could still feel the heartbreak.

A/N: Hey, guys heavy chapter I know I am sorry. What you think of Olivia's reaction? Was she too harsh on Fitz? What about Fitz? Turning to drugs and alcohol.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby was still confused on what just happened. She just watched her best friend break her own heart. Abby slowly approached Olivia and just hugged her. Olivia will eventually tell her what is going on she doesn't need to push her. Abby got Olivia on the couch and she held her more. After a while Olivia calmed down.

"What has my life come to? I was so happy….The happiest I've ever been….Then he had to ruin it….He put Sully on the plane Abbs….

He lied to me about how he found my flower shop….I let him around my girls. I feels so cheap right now….HE HAD NO RIGHT! WE WERE AND ARE FINE!" Olivia said with her teeth clenched. "They met at the airport and since Fitz wanted to get laid he put my husband on the plane…." Abby took a deep breath because she wasn't expecting this one. She liked Fitz he was good for Olivia and the girls. Granted what he did was wrong Fitz deserve to be cut out like cold turkey. After Olivia goes to bed she's got to call Stephen because the way Fitz was looking and sounding she was worried.

"Oh Liv….I am so sorry honey…..But it goes both ways….Sully didn't have to accept Fitz's offer….Fitz didn't put him on the plane physically…"

"I know that Abby, but I'm just so mad at him right now...He said he tried to tell me once but he should have tried to tell me everyday…."

"You know what I think? I think you are this upset because you love him and it's killing you…." Abby gave Olivia a sad smile.

"My life is a mess abbs…."

"That's okay because you have Stephen and I…."

"How are you guys by the way? The way he made a complete 360 is amazing…."

"It is….He's so amazing...He just needed to be rescued….Liv…..I am worried about Fitz….The way he was acting and looking…..I'm going to have Stephen check on him….Did you hear what he said to Vanessa? He said "I am no good for anyone…" That's pretty alarming if you ask me….." Abby sighed and looked at her broken friend.

"Here let's get to bed….." Abby gave Olivia a small smile and held out her hand.

After getting Olivia situated Abby called Stephen. It was around four in the morning so he wasn't picking up. Stephen has a bad habit of not charging his phone so Abby just left a message for him to check on Fitz. In the morning when Stephen woke up he he saw that his phone was not charged so he put it on the charger. Within minutes he was up to 10%, then he saw Abby's voicemail and panicked. What was she doing up at 4am in the morning?

Stephen quickly listened to the voicemail, let out a breath when Abby said she was fine. As the voicemail continued Stephen paled. He quickly grabbed his phone and keys then drove to Fitz's as fast as he can. When he made it there Stephen noticed that Fitz's front door was opened. Stephen knew exactly where Fitz was his bar. Once he walked in the sight of Fitz made him want to cry. Fitz was shirtless and shivering. What surprised him and scared him at the same time was Fitz has been doing coke. Stephen quickly went over to him and woke Fitz up.

"Fitz! MATE! Wake up!" Stephen shook Fitz. Fitz onlY groaned.

"Wake up mate! You need to shower and get some food in your stomach. I don't know how you are still alive." Stephen looked at Fitz eyes that were slowly opening. He could tell Fitz was still drunk and drugged him. Stephen knew Fitz can't shower right now so he just put a new shirt on him and since he was in his boxers Stephen just put sweats on. Then Stephen went over to the medicine cabinet and got some ibuprofen and orange juice for his friend.

He felt so sad for Fitz. He knew his best friend. When Fitz loves he loves hard and he can't imagine what this is doing to Fitz. Stephen walked back into the room and got Fitz up. Fitz was out of it but he was in tears. Stephen walked Fitz to his room and laid him down. Then Stephen gave Fitz the medicine and orange juice. Within seconds Fitz was back asleep. Stephen stayed in the room and watched TV besides Fitz, he didn't want Fitz to die with the amount of alcohol consumed and the coke that was present.

Finally around 4 in the afternoon Fitz woke up. He was confused why Stephen was sleeping on the couch at the foot of the bed. Where was Olivia? Then everything came rushing back. Stephen woke up to Fitz getting out of bed.

"Mate….I'm glad you are alive…..I am so sorry bro…."

"It's fine man! Don't worry about me! You can leave now." Fitz was so harsh to his friend. He deserves no one's love and this was his way of pushing everyone away.

"I thought you only used coke when you are partying? You know how that stuff can get you addicted!" Stephen scolded his friend.

"What I do with my life and body is none of your business Stephen. Get of my fucking case and GET OUT!" Fitz did not want to be around anyone right now.

"It is my business you stupid git. I'm making sure you don't die!" Stephen was getting upset now.

"I have a pounding headache so please GET THE FUCK OUT STEPHEN. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO BACK TO YOU PERFECT LITTLE RELATIONSHIP AND FUCK OFF!" Fitz yelled.

"Fine mate consider me gone!" Stephen got upset that he was trying to help and Fitz was being a complete dick. Olivia and the girls were back home and Abby decided to stay with them for a while. It broke Abby's heart to see Olivia, Vanessa, and Izzy so broken. Izzy have been crying on and off all day. Come dinner Olivia's parents walked in and she ran into their arms and cried.

The girls were very quiet during dinner. Izzy kept looking at the door hoping that Fitz would come. Vanessa just picked at her food and was just sad. This was the first dinner in two months that Fitz wasn't here. Both wanted to say something but knew that their mom would be mad if they brought Fitz up. Izzy has the bear that Fitz gave her attacked to her hand the whole day. Olivia was silent and looked like she was zoned out. Eli and Maya knew they had to do something about this because they hated seeing their girls like this. When Eli walked in his daughters house he knew exactly what happened. Once the girls were done eating they asked to be excused to their rooms.

The adults cleared the table and said nothing. Stephen picked up Abby for a date so it was just Olivia and her parents. They sat on the couch and put Olivia in the middle.

"I am guessing Fitz has told you…..?" Eli started. Olivia was surprised he told her dad before coming clean to her. Which in a way made her mad.

"I cannot believe he told you….He is the reason Sully is not here."

"Livvie...You cannot think like that…..Fitz is a good man with a good heart…..He didn't make the plane crash or force Sully to take the ticket…..

You know what I think? I think that you are upset, hurt and disappointed because he was so perfect but you had to let him go. That he made you and the girls happy and now there is a void. Did you see how quiet and sad your girls were….Granted he shouldn't have lied to you….but the boy was justing trying to do what he thought was best….

Do you know how much guilt he is carrying? It haunts him everyday that he let Sully take his place…..I'm not asking you to forgive him now, but love….Love allows for forgiveness honey…."

"I just cannot forgive him right now… I don't know if I'll ever….I need time to process. I am so mad at him dad….Do I look like a charity case?" Olivia was in tears.

"Of course you don't but put yourself in his shoes…" Maya responded.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Olivia couldn't handle it anymore. She just silently laid in her parents arms.

Come monday Fitz announced that he is delaying the production of the movie and went to get some documents from the studio. Once he got the paperwork he need Fitz took a look around the studio then he noticed a brown diary type of book laying around the changing room. One the book it says OCP. Knowing it was Olivia's Fitz opened it right away. They were beautiful sketches of dresses and different styles of wedding dresses. He didn't know that she had this talent. It made him miss her more.

Fitz decided to make copies of the sketches and send it out to Louis Vuitton, Michael Kors, Zara, Armani, Dolce and Gabana and many more. Knowing that this was his only chance of seeing Olivia Fitz decided to return the book to Olivia. Once he got to the house Fitz took a deep breath and headed out of his car. He ranged the doorbell and it no one answered. Then he did it again and Olivia opened the door with a smile. Her smile faded as she saw Fitz there. He looked terrible. It looked like he aged ten years since they last saw each other. Olivia could feel her heart breaking for Fitz, but she was still hurt by him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Fitz?" Olivia asked with her jaws clenched.

"I….um….I just wanted to return this to you….And to tell you that I miss you…." Fitz handed Olivia her sketch diary and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, thank you. You can go now." Olivia said coldly.

"Livvie….please….Can I just see the girls before I leave?" Fitz finally gave up.

"No, they are not here." Olivia lied. Fitz knew she was lying, but it still hurt not being able to see them.

So he wiped away his tears and nodded. He slowly turned around and Olivia went back inside and slide down her door. She missed him too and wanted to run into his arms, but what he did was unforgivable. Izzy heard the commotion and ran downstairs. She tried to head for the door, but her mom was blocking it. So she went over to the window and pounded as hard as she can.

"FIZZZ! FIZZ! FIZZ! COME BACK PLEASE! FIZZ!" Izzy screamed while she was crying.

Fitz knew that was Izzy pounding on the window, but decided not to turn around because he needed to let them go. He was no good for them. As he got closer to the car he could hear Izzy screams for him get louder.

"DADDY! DADDY! PLEASEEE! DADDDYYYYY!" She screamed as he turned around and saw the sight of Izzy being dragged away from the window by Olivia. Fitz got in the car while crying and drove straight home.

Throughout the week all Fitz did was drink and snort coke. He didn't care at this point. No one would notice if he was gone anyway. On Saturday it was half a bottle of scotch in and five lines in. He quickly snorted his sixth and seventh. When he went on to the eighth one Fitz started to feel dizzy but he didn't care. He was so numb and lost it helped with the heartbreak.

Stephen was contemplating on rather to go over to Fitz's or not. They haven't talked in a week and quite frankly he was worried for Fitz. Abby have been the voice of reason. God he loved her so much. Stephen let out a sigh and came to realization that Fitz was there during his tough times that now it was his turn to be there for Fitz. The car was started and Stephen drove to Fitz's house. Once he got there this time the door was locked so Stephen used the spare key with the code that Fitz gave him.

He knew Fitz would be in his bar because it's just how Fitz deals with his problems. Once he got up there Stephen noticed that something was off. The lights were all out and he didn't have a good feeling. Stephen turned on the light and saw a light he never wanted to see again. There was a empty of scotch besides Fitz and another one was on his chest while he's passed out on the floor. Fitz had coke all over his face and his mouth was foaming.

Stephen ran over to his best friend and tried to shake him awake.

"FITZ! FITZ! WAKE UP! PLEASE! NO! NO! NO! FITZZZZZ" Stephen panicked. He shook him even more but no response. Stephen got his cell phone out and dialed 911. Fitz just overdosed on drugs.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia was washing the dishes Friday after dinner and she heard someone pounding on her door. She dried her hands and headed to the door to see who was here this late at night. When she opened the door it was a distort Abby.

"Abby what's the matter?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Fitz….."

"Abby? Please tell me what's wrong?" Olivia was scared now.

"Liv…..Fitz is in the hospital…." Abby cried.

"What? Why? Is he okay?" Olivia was worried sickly now.

"No….Liv….I'm afraid he's not….."

"Abby please tell me what happened? What hospital is he at?" Olivia was panicking.

"Fitz….he overdoased on cocaine…..He also had alcohol in his system….It's bad Liv….He can Stephen got into a quarrel and they didn't talk for a week….So when Stephen went to talk things out with him….He found Fitz…...He found him passed out on the ground with liquor all over him and cocaine all over his face…." Abby cried.

"No…..no…..please tell me it's not true….It's my fault….I drove him to do this….Thinking back...I was so cruel and mean to him….What have I done Abs?" Olivia started to cry. Fitz, her Fitz cannot die.

"Liv….it is not your fault that Fitz dealt with him problems with drugs and alcohol...He needs you Live….We need to go to the hospital…" Abby pleaded. Olivia nodded called her babysitter. Once the sitter arrived Olivia went up the her girls.

"Vanessa and Izzy….mamma's got to go somewhere and it's really important….Chloe is here to babysit you….I'll be back as soon as I can…" Olivia held back her tears and ran out of the room to head to the hospital. As Abby drove Olivia was in deep thought. When they arrived at the hospital Olivia practically ran to Fitz's room. There was an older man whom Olivia assumed was Fitz's father and a woman that was holding his hand. They looked up at Olivia and seem to know who she was.

The man walked over to Olivia and held out his hand.

"Hello...I am Fitzgerald's father….You must be the Olivia Pope that he talks about all the time…." Big Jerry gave Olivia a small smile. Olivia was stunned into silence as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir…."

"Oh no please call me Big Jerry."

"How is Fitz?" Olivia asked in a panic. Big Jerry got very sad and was quite for a while.

"Fitz is in a coma….Over these past days he consumed so much alcohol and drugs his brain and body just couldn't handle it. He's lucky to be alive…."

"Oh my god…." Olivia gasped and cried.

"Please tell me he'll come out of the coma he has to…." She couldn't lose him. As he anger towards him died down Olivia was working on forgiving him. She missed him and her girls missed him.

"The doctors said that they aren't sure when he'll be out of the coma….It could be a week from now….or a month….We just don't know…" Big Jerry said sadly.

"Can...can I please see him….." Olivia pleated.

"Of course…." Olivia nodded and headed into the room. When she walked in Olivia wasn't ready for the sight. There was her strong Fitz looking vulnerable and unrecognizable. She can't help but blame herself. Olivia walked over to Fitz and held his hand.

"Hi….baby…..You have to wake up for me okay….You have to wake up for me because I am working on forgiving you and giving you another chance again…" Olivia emphasized AGAIN and laughed, but tears were flowing.

"You need to wake up because I need you Fitz….I need you and the girls need you….When i found out the truth I was so mad at you and I said some horrible things to you….I was upset and I didn't mean what I said….

I wasn't thinking straight….You can leave me here….You have to wake up because I love you….I think one of the reasons why I was so upset because you are the love of my life….I loved Sully….but not like I loved you…..Please wake up so I can tell you I love you too…..And that though it will not be easy but I am working on forgiving you….Fitz….." Olivia said as she passed out. Abby, Stephen, Big Jerry, and Grace heard the commotion and headed in the room.

They noticed that Olivia was on the ground passed out and yelled for the doctors. When Olivia woke up she was in a hospital bed. She was confused on what was going on and why there was a doctor was smiling at her.

"Ms. Pope you are up." He smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour."

"What happened to me?"

"Well it seems like you lost conscious because of dehydration, stress, and lack of nutrients….So we ran some test Ms. Pope." Olivia came out of the hospital room after the doctor left and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Abby noticed Olivia out of the room and went over to her.

"Liv...Don't you ever do that again! You scared us half to death!" Abby scolded.

"I'm sorry And….I was just dehydrated and stressed. I need to go home to the girls….Can you drive me home?" Olivia pleated. She was on the verge of tears. Abby nodded and they headed over to Big Jerry and Grace.

"Olivia darling…. Are you feeling bettI never got to introduce myself I am Grace Fitz's mom….And I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming…." Grace took Olivia into her arms.

"You don't have to thank me Mrs. Grant…."

"Please it's Grace…." Grace gave Olivia a small smile and hugged her again. A while later Olivia and Abby went home. It was around midnight and the girls were sleep already. Olivia paid the sitter and headed to shower.

As she was showering Olivia had flashbacks of her first time meeting Fitz, when he gave Vanessa the bear, and their first date. She missed him and hopes that he wakes up soon. When Olivia got out of the shower she climbed into bed. Abby got in and held Olivia. She was Olivia's person and they had each other's back no matter what. Olivia needs the most now and she was going to do whatever she can in her power to keep Olivia and the girls safe.

Come morning Olivia woke up her girls and took them in her bedroom. It was time to break the news about Fitz.

"Vanessa...Izzy….Mr. Fitz is very sick….So we need to keep him in our prayers...He is in the hospital…" Olivia cried. Vanessa and Izzy were shocked. They didn't move for a while and then Izzy started crying, which led Vanessa to cry as well.

"Is Fizz going to be okay mamma….Is that why he didn't answer me when I was calling out for him?" Izzy was very hurt that Fitz didn't turn around when she was calling after him.

"No honey….Fitz just couldn't hear you…..He loves you very much….And now he needs us the most so...I want you two to go get ready so we can go see him okay?" Olivia wiped her tears and kissed the girl's forehead. The girls got ready in record time and they headed out to LA General.

Olivia took them to Fitz room and the girls quietly went in. Izzy saw Fitz and she started to cry and ran over to him. She climbed on to the bed and hugged Fitz.

"Wake up….daddy…..wake up….I miss you so much…..Dinners aren't the same anymore…..You are my daddy and daddy don't leave their princesses unprotected...Just open your eyes please….." Izzy hugged him again and cried. Fitz was the only Father figure she had and she was not going to lose him.

Vanessa went over to Fitz in shock. She took his hand and started to speak.

"I forgive you Fitz…..For leaving us…..I forgive you and I miss you….Please come back to us…..I love you…." Vanessa cried and climbed on the bed too. That moment Olivia realized how much the girls loved Fitz and how much they all need him. Big Jerry and Grace walked in and they weren't expecting this sight. There was two little girls sleeping on Fitz's chest and then Olivia on the chair. Fitz has told them so much about Olivia and her girls they felt like they already knew him.

Olivia woke at the door closing and instantly stood.

"Mr.. and...Sorry I meant Big Jerry and Grace…..Sorry we'll get out of your way…."

"Oh no none sense! You stay right there! I assume these are your beautiful girls…" Grace smiled at Olivia and hugged her. Big Jerry did the same. Soon the girls got up and were confused on who were these people.

"Vanessa and Izzy these are Fitz's parents...Can you guys say Hi?"

"Hi, Mister!" Izzy gave Big Jerry a small smile and turned to Grace and smiled at her too.

"No, need to call me Mister you lady. I am Big Jerry and you are?" Big Jerry smiled at Izzy.

"I am Isabella, but you can call me Izzy." Izzy replied.

"And who might this be?" Grace looking at Vanessa.

"Hello ma'am, I am Vanessa…"

"Call me Grace honey." Grace smiled at Vanessa.

The five of them got along well. Izzy instantly bonded with Big Jerry because he reminded her so much of Fitz...her daddy... Vanessa bonded with Grace because there was something about Grace that drew her in. For the rest of the week the girls and Olivia came and visited Fitz everyday and they sang to him, read to him, and always talked to him. Grace and Big Jerry were so touched by their gesture. No wonder why their son was crazy about them. Come Sunday Fitz conditions were a bit shaky. When his heartbeat became unsteady Grace and Big Jerry knew they had to get the girls out of the room for they weren't sure if Fitz was going to code or not.

"Hey I have an idea Grace!" Big Jerry turned to Grace.

"How about we take thse two amaizng girls out to ice cream?"

"Honey I think it would be a great idea." The girls were excited and turned to their mother.

"Yes, you two can go. Behave for Ms. Grace and Big Jerry." Olivia smiled at them. As soon as the girls and Fitz parents left Olivia climbed on the side of Fitz's bed and hugged him.

She stood still for about ten minutes until the machines next to Fitz started to make noises. Then doctors and nurses rushed into the room and basically pushed her out.

"FITZZZZ! NOOOO! FITZ! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HIM!" They restrained her and closed the door.

"PLEASEEE! FITZZ!" Abby ran and hugged Olivia because she knew Olivia needed her the most right now. Thirty minutes later the doctors were able to stabilize Fitz again and they left his room.

Abby shook Olivia awake.

"Liv….He's okay….Go in there...They got him stabilized…." Olivia slowly stood up and headed into Fitz's room. She went in the room and sat on the side of his bed and took Fitz hand.

"You scared the crap out off me baby….Please don;t do that me me…" Olivia exhaled and kissed his forehead. After a while Olivia spoke again.

"The girls were in here until your parents took them for ice cream….They are going to come back so hyper….." Olivia laughed as tears were dropping.

"Come back to me baby…...Come bother me…...I wish you would wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes…..I wish I could breathe for you baby….I need you to wake up Fitz…..because you are going to be a daddy…..A daddy to our girls and this little one that is growing inside my womb….." Olivia cried and placed Fitz's hand on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz was very confused on what was happening. All he saw was the white light towards the end of the darkness. Slowly he headed towards the light. Once he reached the white light the darkness was gone and there was a man sitting on a bench. Above the bench there was huge golden doors. Fitz walked closer and closer to the man on the bench.

"Hello, Fitz." The man smiled at Fitz.

"Sully….?" Fitz asked in astonishment.

"What is this place? Am I dead?" Fitz asked in confusion.

"No your not dead unless you want the Big Man upstairs to make the decision right now." Sully joked.

"Here have a seat." Fitz slowly sat down and faced Sully. They were looking out to the world and it was breathtaking.

"Sully, I am so sorry I put you on that plane….If it wasn't for me…."  
"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing that my girls are down there suffering….You made them happy again….You brought the light back into their life….I always regretted not spending more time with Izzy, but I am so glad she has you down there now….

Granted that I didn't like you not telling Olivia who you were sooner so we could have avoided all of this….Fitz I want you to know it was not your fault that I was on that plane….I had the option to not take your offer up….As I spent time up here I come to realize that we all have a time and we need to make peace with that and not fear it….."

"Sully…."

"I know how much this was eating you alive….It was not your fault….You needed to hear it from me….Now do you know what happened to you and why you are here?" Sully asked.

"Quite frankly I don't man…."

"Fitz you overdosed on drugs….I know that what happened between you and Olivia was a lot to take in but if you are going to be around the girl's life you have to learn that whenever something goes wrong you turn to alcohol and drugs….I mean sure it's okay to drink occasionally, but to abuse it is….wrong and you know it. You are the best thing that happened to them in a long time….Fight for them Fitz don't turn to those horrid things….."

"I know….but I didn't want to live anymore...The hardest thing I had to do was walk away from Olivia and the girls….It broke my heart when Izzy called me daddy knowing that I was going away….I didn't want to live anymore man…."

"Life is too precious for taking your own life….No matter what is going on there's always sunshine after the storm….."

"Thanks man… I really needed this….."

"I know you did…Fitz…."

"Yeah, man?"

"I want you to promise me something before you go back…."

"Anything Sully…"

"Promise me that you won't turn to drugs and alcohol because you'll lose them for sure if you continue this way….Promise me that you will seek help with how to cope with things….You and Olivia need to seek professional help as a couple….She loves you so much….She loved me….but you are the love of her life….." Fitz was stunned into silence hearing Sully admission. There was no anger in his voice. He looked peaceful.

"I promise man. I will get help and become the man that Olivia deserve and the father figure that the girls need and deserve. They deserve the best and I inorder for me to give them that...I have to get better myself…" Sully smiled at Fitz's answer and nodded.

"Now there is someone else who wants to see you man." Sully smiled and moved over to the other side of the bench. When Fitz looked up there was a woman standing in front of them.

"Mom….." Fitz started to tear up.

"Hello….sweetboy…."

"Mom…" Fitz got up and hugged his mom like his life depended on it.

"Oh babba….don't cry…." Karen said with tears dropping from her eyes too.

"I've missed you so much mamma…." Fitz cried into her chest.

"I missed you too baba…." Karen held Fitz tight.

"Oh Fitz I'm so proud of you and all that you have done….You have grown up to be an amazing person with the heart of gold. Right now it's tinted, but I'm sure you can shine it when you go back….

You have found yourself a beautiful family Fitzgerald….Do whatever you can to keep them and be the light for them….Oh my boy...I'm so glad Grace found you guys….She is a God send isn't see….And don't you think I didn't see you giving her a hard time in the beginning….I am glad you finally accepted her…." Karen smiled at her son and kissed his forehead.

"They need me back up there….I love you so much my son….." Karen hugged Fitz tight.

"Mom….wait….I'm not ready to let you go yet….." Fitz cried.

"Yes, you are….You just didn't know it yet…." Karen smiled and walked up the stairs.

Suddenly they were transported to Fitz's body lying on the hospital next to him.

"Come back to me baby…...Come bother me…...I wish you would wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes…..I wish I could breathe for you baby….I need you to wake up Fitz…..because you are going to be a daddy…..A daddy to our girls and this little one that is growing inside my womb….."

"I guess it's time for you to go huh?" Sully smiled as Fitz was in shock. He was going to be a father. He and Olivia created a life together.

"Congratulations man….Take care of them down there….I'll be watching over you all…. And Fitz…..Thank you…." Sully smiled and held out his hand. Fitz took it back and nodded. Sully got up from the bench and walked up the stairs that came from the sky. All of a sudden everything went black for Fitz.

Olivia felt Fitz hand move, but then again her mind could be doing tricks to her. She waited a little while, but no movement. As she was about to place his hand back to the side of his body Fitz's hand moved again. This time she knew it moved. Olivia looked up from her stomach to Fitz's beautiful bright blue eyes. Fitz, her Fitz was awake.

"Hi…."

"Hi….."

"I'm going…..to….be...a….daddy Livvie….?"

"Yes….baby…." As if it was planned Vanessa, Izzy, and Fitz's parents walked into the room. Izzy was the first one to notice that Fitz was awake.

"DADDY!" Izzy ran to Fitz and climbed up onto Fitz bed.

"Hi...honey….."

"Please don't leave us again daddy….."

"I promise…..I will….never….leave….again….Daddy loves you….pumpkin…." Fitz hugged Izzy and let out a huge breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia smiled at the sight infront of her. Fitz had his arms around Vanessa and Izzy who was sleeping on his either side. Fitz dozed off as well. Once they notified that Fitz was awake the doctors took him for testing. Olivia was so glad Fitz had woken up, but they have a lot to talk about, starting with abusing drugs and alcohol. During her deep thought Fitz had woken up was studying her.

"Hi…." Fitz smiled at the love of his life.

"Hi…." Olivia smiled. Fitz hummed of content and kissed the top of the girls foreheads.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"You almost died…." Olivia stood up and strooked his face.

"I know…."

"Don't do it again….."

"Okay…."

"Fitz we do need to talk….but for now I am so glad you are back…" Olivia smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia….Can I ask you something….."

"Of course…."

"Can you...um...can you….?" Fitz was struggling to spit out his question.

"What is it Fitz?" Olivia was getting concerned.

"I know I'm not your favorite person right now….But could I possibly hear you tell me that you love me...I heard you when you were talking to me….and I mean it's okay if you….don't…."

"I love you Fitz...And love...Love allows for forgiveness….Just give me time and be patient with me okay?"

"Okay…" Fitz breathed out and closed his eyes again. Izzy started to sturr and Olivia figured it was time to head home anyway.

"Hey there pumpkin….It's time to go home…." Olivia smiled and shook Izzy lightly so she'd wake up more.

"No! I don't want to go home yet!" Izzy looked alarmed.

"Izzy…."

"No mommy! I am not leaving!"

"Isabella Hope Saint-James!"

"No mommy! I want to stay with Fizz!"

"Izz….you gotta go home with mommy…" Fitz tried to sooth her but Izzy got more upset to the point where she started crying.

"Hey….hey….tell me what's really going on Izz…." Fitz brought Izzy to his chest and let her cry in the nap of his neck. Once she calmed down Fitz looked at her.

"Now you want to tell daddy why you are this upset…" Fitz smiled at his youngest girl.

"I'm scared….."

"Scared? Scared of what honey?"

"I'm scared….because you are sick! What if you go back to sleep again…..I already lost one daddy….I don't want to lose another one…." Izzy cried again. This hit Fitz like a ton of bricks. He has to work out his problems because it's just not him anymore. His actions effects Olivia, Vanessa, and Izzy. The three human beings he love the most.

"Izz….I promise I won't ever leave you again….I was sick but I am going to do my best to get better….I need to go to a place where they will make me all better again...So when I come back expect me to be the daddy you deserve….Now you have to go with mommy because I am not going back to deep sleep anytime soon…..I love you so much honey…."

" I love you too da...Fitz…."

"Izz...I have a favor to ask you…." Knowing that what Izzy really wants to call him.

"I'd be honored if you called me Daddy…." He looked at this little girl who had him at the palm of her hands.

"Daddy….thank you!" Izzy squealed and hugged Fitz. He then turned to Vanessa.

"And you champ...I know how much you loved your dad...I am not here to replace him….but if you let me I would like to give you fatherly love….You don't have to call me dad or nothing, but if you…."

"I love you Fitz…."

"I love you too champ…" Fitz hugged Vanessa and kissed the top of her forehead. Olivia mouthed 'thank you' and 'i love you.' With that the girls said goodnight to Fitz and left with Olivia. Before she left Olivia kissed Fitz's forehead and whispered 'I love you to him'. Once they left Fitz decided to look up the best rehab places for people like him. When he got up to use the bathroom he noticed that his hair gotten longer and the doctors said when he passed out he must have hit his head because there's a big bruise , which led to the left side of his hair to be shaved a little. Also, he needed a shave.

Fitz was excited on the positive note of where his life was headed.

Come morning he saw Stephen reading on his iPad. Fitz was proud of Stephen and how he turned his life around for Abby and himself.

"Hey man…."

"You look like shit mate." Stephen smiled.

"Thanks for saving my life man….I know I haven't been the best….."

"Stop it man...We are brothers and brothers quarrel and fight but at the end of the day we always have each others back….Plus you'd do the same for me mate….But don't you EVER scare me like that again….

Do you know how hard it was for me to find my best friend on the ground with cocaine all over his face? Fitz man….I've never been that scared since I found out my mom had breast cancer and almost losing Abby…."

"I am sorry man….I truly am…."

"We all make mistakes and it's our job to learn from them…..I love you brother…." Stephen got up and hugged his best friend.

"I love you too man…..Also, I'm checking into a two month rehab…." Fitz gave his friend a small smile.

"I am proud of you brother…"

"Thanks man…...Do you still have your shaving kit?"

"Yeah, let me run down and get it in my car." Stephen left and returned ten minutes later with it. Fitz got him and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed a chair and smirked at Stephen.

"Just like when we were younger!"

"Oui mate you sure you have the okay from the doctors?"

"Yeah, man we're good."

"Okay mate!"

When Olivia entered the hospital room there was a man who she didn't realize was staring out the window.

"Excuse me sir….."

"Morning Livvie….' Fitz turned around and smiled.

"Oh my God Fitz….Your hair it's all gone….." Fitz looked like a different person. He wasn't completely bald, there was a thin layer of hair left.

"Step one of starting over. Out with the old and in with the new baby…"

"I'm happy for you Fitz….We need to talk…."

"Good because I need to get a lot of things off my chest as well…."

"Fitz….when I found out the truth...I was so angry at you….And my anger blinded me….I said things to you that I didn't mean….My actions made you turn to alcohol and drugs…..I'm working on forgiving you and our future….Especially since we have our baby on the way…." Olivia cupped Fitz's face.

"Livvie….it was not your fault I turned to drugs and alcohol...I made that choice on my own...Now I have to fix it because you deserve the world and more baby….I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sooooo stupid…"

"You are not stupid….You are a strong man who just lost his way…."

"I want to tell you a story….Something I've never told anyone before…..Not even my father and I tell my father everything…."

"So when I got out of college I hit a slump….I was hotheaded and egotistic….which in turn led people to not really like me….I wanted to start up my own studies….But no one had faith in me….Not even my dad which I don't blame him….I was running on dreams and not actual reality. So I almost gave up it until one of the Senators from my dad's party and I ran into each other at the cafe. Her name was Angela….She was twenty five years older than me…..

She said she would lend me the loan if I satisfied her umm...needs….She was the person who introduced me to cocaine...We fucked and snorted cocaine. I was becoming an addict and she was watching me become one. As long as I was on the high she got her physical needs out of me because I had no idea what the hell was going on….But I was disgusted with myself….Finally one day I had enough and checked into this rehab facility and got help. When I got out of rehab I asked Angela to give me the loan she never gave me. She refused until I threatened to expose us both...I had nothing to lose….but she was a Southern woman Senator whom was married so she signed the loan instantly…..

That was the low point of my life…..After that I was doing well for two years….My studio was coming along well….Until I went to a party and they had cocaine….I and i snorted a line…..I really lost myself….I was becoming famous and everyone wanted to be in my films….I used cocaine when I went to huge parties and slept with random bimbos who only cared for their five minutes of fame…..After Angela….I didn't treat women like I was supposed to treat…..That all changed until I met you…..You and the girls turned me into a man…..

I might be forty but I was still a boy….I want to thank you for saving me….Thank you for not giving up on me….I want to get rid of me turning to drugs and alcohol for good….I am checking into this new rehab they have….It's a pretty intense program…...I don't want to live like this anymore Liv…..I am a father to two amazing girls and one on the way….I can't…." Fitz cried.

"Oh baby…." Olivia took Fitz into his arms and they cried together.

"You're probably disgusted with me now….."

"Why would I be?"  
"Because of my relations with Angela….."

"Fitz…..I do not care if you slept with Hillary Clinton herself….It is in the past….I am proud of you for doing this for yourself and us….." She took him in her arms and Fitz laid his head on her chest. The next two days was hectic from Fitz being discharged from the hospital and working everything out with the rehab center. They were on the way to the center and Olivia was driving with Fitz in the passenger seat and the girls in the back.

Once they reached the place it looked amazing. It was a rehab center using lacrosse to help their patients heal. It's run by full native american staff and have a 98% satisfaction rating. The family got out of the car and unloaded Fitz's bags. ( Start playing 'Chances by Five for Fighting'). He bent down to Izzy and Vanessa's level.

"Hey….no grumpy gills today okay…..It won't be long…..It's only two months okay….And after that I promise that I will never leave you guys side again….This is to help me get better so I can be a great father figure towards you guys…..I love you both so much…."

"We love you Fitz…." Vanessa spoke softly and the girls both hugged Fitz tightly. He kissed them on the forehead and moved onto Olivia.

"Two months will fly by fast Livvie….I love you….."

"I love you Fitz….more than you can imagine…." Olivia hugged the man she loves the most and gave him a lingering kiss. The girls giggled and made faces. Fitz then said 'Goodbye' to his parents, then Abby and Stephen. With one final hug his girls Fitz looked at the rehab center, took a deep breath….exhaled and headed into the place. This was the day that his new beginning for himself and his family.


	18. Chapter 18

As Fitz walked in he was greeted by a man that was holding a lacrosse stick.

"Welcome Fitz Grant, I am Dakota Heammawihio. I am head therapist and founder of Tawai C'ya." The man smiled at Fitz and held out his hand. Fitz took his hand and the two exchanged pleasantries. Dakota lead him to his room.

"This is your room, and have you ever played lacrosse before?" Dekota asked Fitz.

"No, sir I have not, but I know the rules….Well the game starts in half an hour and your gear is by your bed." Dakota said and walked out of the room.

Fitz was so confused and wondered what he had gotten himself into. His missed his girls and since he couldn't have his phone he brought a framed picture of them and placed it near his bed. Fitz then looked at the lacrosse gear and decided to get suited up wondering if he put the equipment was on correctly. Once he had the gear on Fitz headed out to the field joined by confused members of his team.

"Alright listen up newbies you all will be partaking in a game of lacrosse against a team full of former lacrosse players or current ones."

"You will have to work as a team to figure out how to defeat, because let me tell you now they will kick your ass." Dakoda smiled.

"Dan attack, Alyssa attack, Brandon attack, Julia mid, Bri mid, Landon mid, Torez mid, Fitz defense, Bella defense, and Miles goalie." Dakota read of the position that they would play. The whistle blew and the game started. Fitz was very confused on what was happening and the other team was charging at him. He had to do something, Fitz tried to defend but it seemed like he was completely helpless.

The other team was scoring left and right and they were mocking them as well. The game was very physical and Fitz was bone tired. He had never felt this defeat before and it stung. When the final whistle blew it was 20 goals to nothing. Fitz got a drink of water and just sat on the field trying to reflect what the fuck just happened to him and the team. Well if you put ten inexperienced people together it will turn out the way it turn out.

"Well that certainly was interesting wasn't it?" Dakota came and sat next to Fitz.

"Yeah, we got our asses handed to us…."

"Do you understand why I had you be a defensive player and just throw the ten of you guys in there?"

"So you can laugh at us and frustrate me to no end." Dakota laugh and shook his head.

"Though that was funny no I did not do it to laugh at you guy."

"Not being in control frustrates you right? Or excelling in everything you do? I did that because life's going to throw curveballs at you and it's how you react to it. You have to defend what matters most to you from drugs, alcohol and life itself."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to get at…." Fitz said to Dekota.

"Well when you're playing a game that you've never played before and a position that you aren't familiar with that's like having dungs control your life. You have no control over thee outcome if you let drugs rule your life and someone scores a goal when you're trying to defend it. I read your file Fitz….You have a hard time coping with stress and when things aren't going your way your turn to drugs…..Once you have your break through than you will understand what winning in the game of lacrosse is and defending what's valuable for ya…." Fitz was quiet and thought about what Dakota meant. Fitz suddenly realized that Dakota was getting up and wanted to know when his councling time was.

"Dakota! What time is my session?"

"You just finished one…" Dakota smiled and walked away. Fitz returned to his room and reflected on the day. Since he had nothing else to do the rest of the day he decided to meditate. People weren't kidding when they said it calms your mind and makes you feel peaceful. When Fitz got out of meditation it was time for dinner. The crew was all there and they were already seated. Fitz got his dinner and sat down on the last opened seat. After he sat down they did introductions and pretty soon there was a lively conversations around the table.

Fitz was glad this center only takes on ten clients at a time. He could tell they would all come out different but the same when the two months ends. The only down side to him trying to get better is that he had to be away from his girls, and especially since Olivia is pregnant with his child. It killed him that he had to missed the first two months of the pregnancy but this had to be done for them to all move forward. After dinner Dakota announced that they he had something planned for all of them.

When the group walked in there was jenga blocks spread on the floor and a jenga tower that was set up with one leg missing on each level.

"This here is as most of you know is Janga. It seems like a fun kids game but it can almost teach you a life lesson. You see life is like this tower. You will have things coming your way that you don't expect it to hit you." Dakota threw on of the wooden blocks at the tower and it hardly did anything.

"It's not about the situation it's how you react to it." Dakota threw a couple of more blocks to the tower and it still did nothing as a leg was missing from each level.

"You gotta be strong and have a strong support system in order to make it. Drugs and alcohol are not the option because this will happen if you let drugs and alcohol get the best of you." Dakota added heavy metal stones and threw blocks at the unstable tower which collapsed in seconds.

"Now you guys have to build a ten story tower that can withstand the blocks i throw at it. You have two months to figure it out, because every time it collapse you will have to rebuild it the next morning." Dakota smiled and left the group and soon they started to build.

The ten of them got it to four stories with one leg missing until it collapsed, so everyone called it a night and went off to do their own thing. Fitz decided to read a book and turn in soon because they had to get up at 6am for work outs. After reading a chapter Fitz took a hold on the photo of his family, kissed it and turn off the light. In the morning the group gathered and Dakota informed them that they would be going on a ten mile to the flagpole and tenmiles back. Some half way though taped out and decided to walk. Towards the end it was only Fitz and Dakota. When they finally arrived back to the center Dakota was very impressed with Fitz. He had the will of an OX and the heart of a warrior.

After a half hour break the group was told to gear up for game number two of lacrosse. Like the day before they got their butts kicked 17-0 but there was some improvements. After the game Fitz had his session with Dakota. When it got time for the jenga tower they got to six stories with one leg missing and then it collapsed. For the rest of the week and on to the next the group improved but there was still a lot of work to be done. It have been two weeks since Fitz has talked to his girls and it was missing them so much.

Dakota noticed a difference in him and knew what Fitz needed. Dakota walked up next to him as he was staring out to the horizon.

"Here you have fifteen minutes to call them." Dakota smiled and walked back into the house. Fitz quickly dialed Oliver's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled over the phone it was evident that she misses him.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"I miss you so much baby…." Fitz sighed.

"I miss you more….More than you can imagine….The girls misses you too ….wait till I tell them who's on the phone…..How is everything….Are you liking the program?" Olivia was full of questions.

"I love it babe…..I'm making progress and cannot wait to return home and have my girls in my arms…"

"Mommy who is that on the phone?" Izzy rubbed her eyes as she was sleepy after watching her show on Disney channel.

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out." Olivia handed the phone to Izzy.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart….."

"DADDY!"

"Oh you don't know how amazing it is to hear your voice princess….."

"I kiss you daddy….Hurry home….." Izzy was ready to cry she missed Fitz a lot.

"What's all this noise about?" Vanessa came downstairs.

"It's DADDY!" Izzy scream. Vanessa almost ran down the stairs and took the phone from Izzy.

"FITZ!"

"Hey….champ….I miss you pumpkin….."

"I miss you too Da….I mean Fitz….." Vanessa almost called Fitz dad but that would be betraying her father so she stopped herself. Fitz knew exactly what Vanessa wanted to address him by and what stopped her.

"Fitz you're not going to believe this…..Kyrie wants to be traded….Like what the heck? There's more tea to ship but I leave it to when you come back. Love you!" Vanessa said as she handed the phone back to Izzy who was stealing the phone back from her.

"I love you daddy and I can't wait to see you in 43 days!" Izzy yelled.

"I love you too Princess." After hearing that Izzy gave the phone back to Olivia and happley skipped back to the couch.

"How's the baby Livvie?" Fitz asked.

"The baby's fine….it's just a peanut right not babe." Olivia laughed.

"Shhhh your boy does not want to be called a peanut!" Fitz joked.

"Boy? How do you know if it's a boy?" Olivia asked amused.

"My spidey senses are tingling." Fitz said as Olivia laughed out loud.

"Okay babe….I have to go but I love you and tell the girls I love them." Fitz smiled and ended the call. Just in time Dakota came out of the house.

"Better?"

"Much better…." Fitz smiled at him. For the rest of the month Fitz and the group made progress. They even scored on the well experienced team. The score was tight it was 10-6. The jenga tower made it to all ten stories with one leg missing, but when Dakota went to throw the blocks and the tower came crashing down.

The therapy sessions were going well too. Fitz was so proud of himself. He was to feeling independent from drugs and alcohol and it was to the point that he didn't even think about them. Another week passed by and progress was made. All of the ten were able to run the ten miles to the pole and ten back to the house. The lacrosse game that was played everyday Fitz's team only lost by one point 7-6. The Jenga tower after one jenga block it still stood, but when the second one hit it fell, but the group was not discouraged.

Now it was the end of week six and the group have made tremendous progress that Dakota wanted to do something that he has never done before but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Today was the big game, his patients have a great chance at winning. They have come so far and especially Fitz. Now he watched the same group that came to him scared and lacked confidence….holding up their heads and ready to take on the challenge.

The whistle blew and the game started. Both sides were not letting up. Just before half time the experienced team scored, but that did not discourage the group. Fitz gave them a pep talk and they were all ready to take on the second half. It was gruel and aggressive, but both teams were equally matched. Two minutes left to the game and the ball flew into Fitz's stick pocket. He took a look at the ball and ran. He don't know how he got to the other end but next thing Fitz know the ball was at the back of the net and he had tied up the game. Both teams didn't want to play extra time so they decided to go to sudden death. One player from a tea was selected to go against each other. The field size his deduced and it's only those two players and the goalies. Fitz's team picked him to represent them and the experienced team picked their All-American.

The whistle blew and they were off. Both were well matchedd in length and size. The opposite player made some cheap shots at Fitz but the goal was stopped by Miles. Fitz wiped off the blood and got up to face his opponent again. There was another fifteen minute battle until Fitz made a spin move tricked the goalie and score the goal. His team cheered and went to congratulate him. That night dinner was livelier than ever and they were all excited to head to their jenga tower. By now the group was able to build the tower with no sweat, but the hard part is with standing the blocks that are being thrown.

Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"More blocks…..We got to add more blocks…..Yes we are all scared that the tower might come down…..But we can let fear stop us….when we've come this far….It is all in our head….." There it is...his breakthrough. Dakota smiled at the corner of the room. Five minutes later the new and improved tower was ready. Dakota threw the first block it did not budge, the second was the same, fourth and five the same result. When they got to nine the tower became shaky but held up. Moment of truth the last block to be thrown.

Dakota threw it, the tower wiggled but moments later there was the outcome THE TOWER STANDS. The group cheered and high fived each other all along. That night Fitz went to bed thinking of how in two weeks he'll be able to see his girls and be home. He had two major breakthroughs today. One was you can achieve the impossible if you don't let your mind tell you what you can and can't do. Also, fear is the only thing that's stopping you from success. In the morning the group gathered for their workouts, but Dakota was in jeans and a hoodie.

"You know when I started this camp I was a young kid with lots of ambition….Groups came and went and I was proud of them and myself….But you guys….You guys have impressed me the most….Your willingness to better yourselves amazed me…..You guys are ready….Pack your bags….All of you are going home!" Dakota cheered. The group was shocked but then reality hit them. They were going home. 100% early completion. Fitz hugged Dakota tight and thank him, then he ran to his room to pack. Within half an hour he was packed and the Uber was here.

Time seemed to pass by so quickly that he was finding himself in front of Olivia's door already. Fitz ranged the bell and a sleepy Olivia opened the door.

"OH MY GOD FITZ!" Olivia jumped up and down and jumped on to Fitz.

"Hi….baby…." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia with much passion. Vanessa was in shock watching what was transpiring in front of her. He's all better…..He's home.

"What's going on Nessa?" Izzy asked grougley.

"Dad's….home…." Vanessa said with tears in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

"DADDY I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Izzy squeezed onto Fitz tight.

"I promise princess I will never leave you guys again….." Fitz closed his eyes and hugged Izzy like his life depended on it.

"Does that mean we'll be living as a family now….?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are a family…." Fitz was overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to fall. His family.

"Champ….what's the matter?" Fitz got worried as he saw Vanessa crying by herself.

"Dad….." Vanessa ran to Fitz and hugged him with so much force it knocked him down.

"I missed you too champ…." Fitz kissed Vanessa's forehead and just laid for a second. Olivia stood and watched and realized how much her daughters missed the man whom has become their second father. It just wasn't the same without him. Sure, they have a lot to talk about and should probably get counseling together, but for now she was just going to enjoy him being home.

Fitz finally got up and looked at his beautiful girlfriend who was glowing. He has only been gone a month and a half, but her stomach already had a very noticeable bump. Olivia couldn't wait to thank him for sending her sketches to different designers because they all called back and want her to join their team. Fitz pulled Olivia into a tight hug and kissed her with all of his might. He missed her and she missed him.

"I love you so much…..You are so beautiful especially now that you are carrying our son!"

"I love you too babe….and son?"

"Yup, I'm calling it! I already have two beautiful daughters not it's time for God to give me a son!" Fitz kissed Olivia's nose.

"I don't know babe, I think it's a girl!" Olivia smirked.

"Boy or a girl, I'll just take a healthy baby…" Fitz kissed Olivia again and the family headed back into the house with Izzy in Fitz's arms. Izzy studied Fitz closely and kissed him on the cheeks.

"You look different with your haircut daddy." Izzy stated.

"Do I really?" Fitz looked at his daughter.

"Yes, your superman curl is gone, but that okay your still superman to me daddy!" Izzy stated. Vanessa laughed and decided to make a comment.

"You have a really round head dad…...But I got to say your hair does grow back fast!" Vanessa laughed.

"You wound me champ, but I guess I do have a big head and princess as long as I'm your superman that's all that matters!" Fitz kissed Izzy on the forehead as they continued to head into the house.

Once inside they all decided to make dinner together. Olivia got all of the ingredients out for lasagna and chocolate chip cookies. While they were making the chocolate chip cookie, Fitz accidently got some flower on Vanessa.

"Oh my god, champ I am so sorry…"

"That's okay dad…." Vanessa smirked and walked over to Fitz with an egg in her hand. She got closer and cracked it on his head. Fitz was shocked at first but then he smirked and threw more flower at her.

Soon Izzy was in the food fight. This was all occurring when Olivia went to the bathroom, so when she came back she got tomato sauce thrown at her. She laughed and made her presence known.

"Soooo guys…..hello….what is going on here…..?" Olivia pretended to be mad.

"Sorry babe….it was all my fault….."

"I can't believe your guys!" Olivia still pretended and all three of them hung their heads. Olivia picked up a bowl of water as they were looking down and threw it at Fitz, Izzy, and Vanessa.

"GOTCHA!" Olivia laughed.

"You little…." Fitz laughed and took her in his arms and tickled her. The girls were laughing and throwing flour at each other. After a little while, they decided to clean up the kitchen and take showers.

"I'm going to order pizza." Fitz announced. As Olivia laughed and went to go get their dinner out of hers and the girls hair. Fitz ordered the pizza and used the spare shower. As he was in the shower he reflected on how crazy his life has been and how happy he is right now.

Once he was done and showered and dressed Fitz headed into Olivia's bedroom. She was coming her curly hair. Fitz smiled and hugged her from behind.

"I love when your hairs like this….." Fitz kissed Olivia's neck. Olivia turned around and kissed Fitz. Soon the kiss got passionate and they found themselves in bed with Fitz's shirt off. Olivia noticed how Fitz added more muscle while in rehab and it made him more desirable. Just when Fitz was about to take off Olivia's shirt they heard the girls laughing.

Fitz sighed and his sense of mind came back to him.

"I'm sorry sweet baby…."

"No need for apologies…..It takes two to tango baby…" Olivia kissed him and they both got up from bed. Soon the pizza arrived and Fitz went to get the pizza and put on a movie. He knew the girls would like "Zootopia" so he got that ready. Soon the girls came down, they got some pizza and played the movie. Fitz sat in the middle of his girls, both cuddled to his side. Olivia sat next to Vanessa and enjoyed the movie.

After Zootopia the girls weren't tired so they watched 'The Avengers', Izzy loved Iron Man and Thor so they decided why not have all of them in the movie. Half way through 'The Avengers' they all fell asleep. When Olivia woke up she was disorientated. But the sight besides her was heartwarming. The girls were sleep on Fitz's chest and he was holding on to them protectively. This man would give up his life for their happiness. Olivia got her phone and took a photo of them. The click sound woke up Fitz and he smiled at Olivia and give her a wink. They had slept through the whole night on the couch.

The girls were up within minutes and the family decided to eat out for breakfast. Within an hour everyone was ready. Fitz had his LA Lakers hat on low and sunglasse on once they stepped out of the house. Olivia drove as Fitz sat in the passenger seat while the girls sat in the back. Once reaching to a cozy restaurant the family entered and had an amazing breakfast. Fitz took off his hat in the restaurant thinking that people wouldn't recognize him with his new hair, but a teenage girl did and took a picture of him and his family. She posted it on twitter say 'Had breakfast in the same place with Fitz Grant and his family.'

Once they got home Olivia had told Fitz that Izzy's friend Skyler was coming over for a play date in two hours. The two hours passed with Fitz informing Harrison and Cyrus he was out of rehab and get ready for work. He also called his production team saying in a few days they would pick up working on the movie. Time went by so fast the doorbell ranged. Olivia asked Fitz to get the door. He opened the door and it a lady standing with a little blond haired boy.

"Hi….I'm Skyler's mom….Skyler's been sooo excited to see Isabel." Fitz was half paying attention because Skyler IS A MALE! His daughter is a FEMALE.

"Hi….umm...yes I am Fitz…." Fitz said back awkwardly.

"Carol! Hi…." Olivia smiled and hugged Skyler's mom.

"Hey Liv! Okay well I'm off! Call me when this little stinker wants to be picked up." Carol smiled and Skyler walked in the house. Izzy ran down from the stairs and was very excited.

"SKY!" Skyler went up to Izzy and kissed her cheek. Olivia thought Fitz would pass out because he was turning red and breathing heavily.

"Livvie….you didn't tell me Skyler was a boy!" Fitz said trying to calm down. Olivia laughed and watched Skyler take Izzy's hand and they went to color. Fitz walked over to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Olivia shook her head and went to go fix Vanessa's hair. Once she was done her and Vanessa came downstairs. Olivia and Vanessa chuckled watching Fitz glaring at Skyler. Olivia smacked Fitz and laughed.

"FITZ!" She laughed even more.

"What Livvie?"

"You know you have been glaring at this little boy since he got here?"

"Yeah who kissed my daughter in front of me Livvie!" Fitz pouted.

"You are too much! Plus he is a sweet boy!"

"Sweet or not he kissed my 5 year old on the cheeks! Plus I'm keeping an eye on them there's nothing wrong with that." Fitz smiled at Olivia and turned to glare at Skyler. Skyler gave Izzy another kiss on the cheeks and Izzy giggled. Fitz blood pressure was hitting the roof.

"Okay you go play basketball with Nessa please before you have a heart attack." Olivia laughed and shooed Fitz out of the kitchen.

The next day Fitz woke up to Harrison calling him.

"Hello Harry…." Fitz said still sleepy, since he and Olivia were up for hours making love once the girls went to bed. Not wanting to wake Olivia Fitz put on his shirt and went outside.

"Fitz…..you got to testify man…..The victims families deserve justice….I…." Harrison was about to continue when Fitz cut him off.

"I'll do it…."

"Wow...um...okay….well the trails in a month in Washington D.C. I'll email you the details…."

"Okay Harry…."

"Fitz….what you are doing is amazing man…..I'm proud of you….."

"Thanks man…." As Fitz hung up the phone he felt hands sliding into his midsection and hugged him tight.

"I'm proud of your baby….."

"I just wonder how I'm going to tell Vanessa I was partly the reason why her father got on the plane…."

"We will tell her when the time is right and make her understand….It was not your fault…."

"I know but i still worry….Thank you baby…..Also, we find out the gender of our baby in three weeks babe…." Fitz turned around hugged Olivia tight. Since they were in the backyard there was privacy. Fitz squatted down and kissed Olivia's growing stomach.

"Hey….little one….It's daddy….I can't to meet you….I love you…." Fitz kissed Olivia's stomach again and they went back inside.

The three weeks went by fast and today was the day they find out the sex of their baby. Fitz basically been staying with Olivia and the girls. He only goes home to get more clothes and paperwork needed for the movie. The production was coming smoothly and soon the release date will be out. Fitz was proud of himself that he has made it this far. His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia joined him in the shower. The girls were at Abby's house so they had some alone time.

Fitz and Olivia made passionate love in the shower and came out only when the water went cold. Fitz dressed in jeans and a button down with his desert boots. Olivia wore a white dress with her Birks. The couple looked good and they knew it. Arriving at the OBGYN office Olivia and Fitz sat and waited to be called upon. Within a few minutes Olivia's name was called. They were brought in the door by the nurse and he told them the technician will be in a minute. Olivia laid down on the table and got read. Fitz was nervous, but excited. Soon the technician came in.

"Hello….I'm Katie and are you guys ready to see your baby?" She smiled at the beautiful couple. She could have sworn that she saw the dad somewhere but shook it off. Katie put the gel on Olivia's stomach and got to work. Soon there was an image that popped up. Katie smiled and she looked over at the parents. Then she noticed something and this was her favorite part of her job.

"Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant…..You are having twin boys….." Olivia gasped and started to cry of happy tears, she looked at Fitz and he was crying too.

Fitz took Olivia in his arms and they cried together of happiness. After giving the couple some time Katie spoke up. Would you guys like a closer look at your boys?" Katie smiled.

"Yes, please." The couple smiled and said in union.

"So here's baby number one….and there's to prove that he's a little boy." Katie pointed at the little speck. Then she moved the stick over to baby number two.

"Here's baby number two…." Katie smiled faded and moved closer to the screen.

"Umm….Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant if you excuse me for a second I just have to go check something with the doctor…." Katie left in a hurry. Olivia smiled faded and she started to cry.

"Fitz….my baby….." She sobbed into Fitz's shoulder.

"Hey….it's nothing….I'm sure she just found out our baby number 2 is a girls. Or she might have to used the bathroom…." Fitz tried to confront Olivia while he was scared himself, praying to God that nothing is wrong with his son.

Thirty minutes later the OB GYN entered the room and gave Olivia and Fitz a tight smile.

"Hello….I am Dr. Dartmouth…. and Mr. Grant i have looked at the images from your ultrasound and I have some news for you guys…." Dr. Dartmouth walked over and displayed the ultrasound.

"You see the nodal structure of your baby number two….That is a nosal form of a child whom most likely have down's syndrome…" Olivia and Fitz did not know how to react, they were frozen for a second but then Olivia spoke up.

"But my baby is going to be healthy correct….?"

"That is correct…..I see no dis formalities so yes he is a healthy baby who has down's syndrome….My niece has down's syndrome and when I tell you she has the biggest heart in the world….I mean it…..Lily makes my day whenever I see her and I'm sure your child will bring you as much happiness as Lily does to our family….I have set up another appointment with you in another three months. I am also prescribing you some vitamins you'll need to support your boys. If there's nothing else I will see you guys in three months." Dr. Dartmouth smiled and left the room. Fitz have yet to say anything.

"Fitz…..please say something….." Fitz didn't look at her or speak.

"Fitz look at me…." When he didn't Olivia started to cry more.

"Fitz!" Finally Fitz looked up with tears dropping down his face.

"What is wrong with me Livvie?" Fitz said in a broken voice. "Livvie I can't even give you a healthy baby…." Fitz cried.

"Fitz's look at me…..Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III…. .Me….." Fitz looked up and Olivia continued.

"You heard the doctor our baby is healthy…..There is nothing wrong with our baby number two having an extra chromosome….."

"So you're not mad?" Fitz said in a low voice.

"No….Our boys are healthy….I will be hurt if you can't accept him though…."

"Livvie….I will love our boys equally and make sure that all of my children are safe and protected. Never will our baby number two feel like he's not like his brother…." Fitz bent down to kiss Olivia's stomach.

"Daddy love you boys soooo much…."


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia and Fitz drove to pick up the girls and they were in a good mood. All it mattered was that the boys were healthy and that's all Olivia wanted. They were in a comfortable silence and just listening to music. Fitz looked over to Olivia, smiled and took her hand to kiss it. At that point Olivia knew that everything was going to be okay and that Fitz was going to support no matter what. Soon enough they arrived to Abby's house to pick up the girls. Izzy came bolting out to find out rather her mom was have a little boy or girl.

"MOMMY! DADDY! IS IT A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER?" Izzy yelled and jumped on Fitz.

"Hi, hello, how are you princess." Fitz said as he picked up his daughter. Izzy giggled and replied.

"Hi, daddy." And then proceeded to kiss Fitz's cheek. Vanessa soon came out with a smile on her face and hugged Fitz and Olivia.

"Sooooo mom...dad….is it a baby boy or a girl….?" Vanessa asked.

"I guess you guys will have to find out when we have the party for your mamma." Fitz smiled and ruffled Vanessa's and put his forehead on Izzy.

"A PARTY? I LOVE PARTIES! CAN I DRESS UP LIKE A PRINCESS TOO?" Izzy asked in excitement.

"You can wear whichever pleases you princess."

"I love you Daddy…."

"I love you more princess." With that the family headed into the car and road home.

Once they got home Fitz had a little surprise for his girls. They were all sitting on the couch and suddenly Fitz started to fuss around.

"What is it babe?"

"I believe that we have a family date to the Dodgers game tonight…"

"WHAT? No, freaking way dad! I LOVE THE DODGERS!"

"Yes, way champ! Go get ready because we got to start heading out soon.

"Daddy….I don't know what baseball is about…." Izzy said in sad voice.

"Sweetheart that's okay because you have me and daddy will explain everything for you. Now go get ready!" Fitz tickled Izzy and she ran up to her room. Fitz turned to Olivia and smiled.

"You know day by day you amaze me….You are a great father and I'm so proud of you for all of the progress you've made….I love you so much Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III…."

"You don't know how much those words mean to me…...I love you so much…." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia.

"While you were away in rehab I had several fashion companies contact me…." Olivia smirked. "They said that someone unanimous sent my designs of clothing in….Wonder who that was?" Olivia smiled at Fitz. She knew he meant well and was completely ecstatic about it.

"You're not mad right?" Fitz asked just to make sure he was in the clear.

"No, babe I'm not….I would have liked the heads up but I just want to say thank you so much…..I was thinking of accepting rather Dolce Gabbana or Ralph Lauren…."

"That's great babe, but I was thinking…..Why not start up your own clothing line and if we are successful than turn it into bags as well?"

"Baby….that sounds amazing...but I also have to worry about paying for Vanessa and Izzy's tuition, living expenses…...So I don't think I am financially fit for that right now….."

"You don't have to worry about that because I'll take care of everything!" Fitz putting Olivia into his arms.

"No, Fitz I couldn't ask that of you…..that's too much….No way." Olivia argued.

"Please….." Kiss. "Say…." Kiss. "Yes." With that Fitz gave Olivia a lingering kiss.

"Fitz….."

"We'll be equal partners for everything! Just please let me do this for you because it's your dream and I would love to help you achieve it…..Please Livvie….." Fitz pleaded hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes, but we will be equal partners and we will work on this together….." All Fitz heard was a yes and he was a happy man. He scooped her up in his arms and then kissed Olivia.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you….." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Thank you for loving me…." Olivia whispered back in his ear.

"Come on we got to get ready guys!" Vanessa yelled from upstairs. Both Fitz and Olivia laughed and headed up to go get ready. Within two hours they were all ready and headed to the game.

Fitz had on jean shorts and a white Puig jersey on, Olivia had on a similar outfit as Fitz but with a grey Dodgers jersey on, Izzy was wearing a white jean jumper with a blue dodgers t-shirt underneath, and Vanessa had light wash jumper on with a white dodgers t-shirt underneath. Fitz got them amazing seats right behind third base and the view of the stadium was amazing. He spoiled the girls with food and candy which Olivia wasn't too kean about but let it slide for today since they were celebrating. Once they were settled in and the girls were digging into their food Fitz got the idea of taking a family picture.

He asked the man in front of the to take it. Vanessa since she was bigger than Izzy sat on Fitz's lap because Olivia had the twins to worry about in her stomach. Izzy sat on Olivia's lap and the man took the picture. Just as the picture was being taken the Dodgers camera turned towards the family. Everyone started cheering because majority of the crowd knew who Fitz is and Olivia is his girlfriend. Olivia blushed and the family faced at the camera. Soon the girls returned to their seat and the KIss Cam landed on Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz smiled and turned to a blushing Olivia. He leaned and kissed Olivia and the crowd whistled and cheered. Olivia blushed and hid in the crock of Fitz's neck. A while later the game started and Izzy sat on Fitz's lap and he explained to the how baseball worked. By the end of the game Fitz's name was trending on twitter and it was the picture of the family and everyone thought they were a beautiful family. The game went to extra inning and by the time it was over it was a little later. Izzy fell asleep so Fitz carried her to the car while holding Olivia's hand.

Plenty of paparazzi surrounded them and Izzy woke up and hid her herself on the crock of Fitz's neck. With haste Fitz drove off and made sure his family was safe. Once they got home Olivia and Fitz put the girls to bed. Then they themselves got ready for bed. Fitz basically lived with them now, he rarely went home. Olivia washed up and was ready so she entered the bed fist. Fitz had his pajama bottoms on but without a shirt. Olivia loved the skin to skin contact between them. When Fitz came out of the bathroom he saw Olivia hunched over and got worried.

"Livvie….are you okay?" Fitz rushed over worried about his Livvie.

"Fitz give me your hand…." Fitz instantly gave Olivia is hand and then a few seconds later he felt it. Then it stopped and then there was another movement on the other side of Olivia's stomach.

"Our boys…..Their….." Fitz's tears welled up and he couldn't love her and them more. He bent down to Olivia's stomach and spoke to their boys.

"Hi…...you two….It's daddy…..I can't wait to see you both...Be good boys to mommy in there….Daddy loves you two so much….." Fitz gave Olivia's stomach a lingering kiss and moved back up to kiss Olivia. The couple smiled at each other and the boys let them know that they liked hearing their parents speak to them. Fitz turned on the TV and pulled Olivia into his arms. As they were watching Game of Thrones Fitz's phone started to ring.

"Hi Harry….What's up?" Fitz asked as he was in a good mood and glad Harrison called him.

"Fitz….I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

A/N: Hey, guys I'm back! Sorry I kinda disappeared on you guys! The semester started and I've started studying for my MCATs so it's been super stressful and busy. But what do you guys think the bad news that Harrison is bringing? Review and let me know your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello lovelies, I know it has been a while, but school and MCATs prep are kicking my butt. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me. Without you guys motivating me i honestly wouldn't know what I'd do. This my most successful story on here and it's all towards you guys. I do have a question though. If i continue to write after scandal is over, would you guys still read?

"Hey, man I am so sorry, but Gidon Wallace has found out the identity of Olivia and the girls. There's more…..he is working with Reunited Airlines to paint you as the lovestruck man who would say anything for his girlfriend to get money from the airline…" Harrison regretfully told Fitz the truth.

"WHAT?" Fitz got out of bed and headed in the bathroom.

"Yeah, they are playing dirty and decided to use you as their target. Also, they are going to use your drug use history and you going to rehab against you.

I want you to know i will protect you no matter what…..Do you still want to testify?" Harrison asked the ultimate question. Just then Olivia came up behind and hugged Fitz. He turned around and looked at the love of his life in the eyes.

"Whatever it is we will get through this together…..Now tell me what is the matter?" Olivia cupped Fitz's face.

"Those bastards are playing dirty and trying to discredit me as the witness. They know you and the girl's identity baby…..I can't risk that….I don't care what happens to me…..but if anything happens to any of you guys I won't make it…"

"Fitz…..look at me….." Fitz still couldn't.

"Look. At. Me…." Fitz finally looked up and Olivia got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Fitz you have to do this, and the girls and I will be fine. The victim families needs their justice…..We are in this together…."

"We are in this together…." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia again.

"So, I was talking to Cyrus about this and I think he's got something. You guys are going to win the public over….Cyrus has you guys as a family interview for Kimberly Mitchell and just be truthful to the audience/ the nation." Harrison proposed.

"I think that's actually a great idea…..We will do it Harrison." Olivia and Fitz agreed on this together.

"Thank you guys and for what it's worth….I am so proud of you guys….."

"You're welcome Harrison, get some rest." Fitz joked.

"I'll rest when this trail is over." Harrison laughed and hung up the phone. Fitz, took Olivia's hand and led her to bed.

"Thank you for being you and always believing in me baby….." Fitz kissed Olivia, the kiss grew into a passionate one and the couple spent the rest of the night making love.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to Fitz being wrapped around her. His head was laying on her chest and Olivia looked down to observe the man she loves dearly. His hair was growing back, but she missed his curls and they need to grow back faster. Still Olivia ran her hand on top of his head, and Fitz stirred.

"Good morning sweet baby…." Fitz gave one of his signature smiles to Olivia.

"Morning…." Olivia smiled and Fitz reached up to kiss her.

"I miss your curls!" Olivia stated. Fitz laughed and then responded.

"I am sorry baby….They will come back! I promise…." Fitz kissed Olivia's nose and moved down to Olivia's stomach.

"Hi there boys….It's daddy….You have no idea how much your mommy and I love you guys…..I cannot wait to meet you and I promise that I will never let anyone treat you two with disrespect or indifference.

I love you boys and be good to mommy….." Fitz kissed Olivia's stomach and it was as if he had sent the boys an alert, because they started to kick. Olivia was filled with joy because the boys were reacting to their dads touch. Then Fitz moved up to Olivia's face and kissed her soundly. Life wasn't perfect but as long as he had Olivia and their kids it was close to perfection. Fitz looked up at the clock and realize that it was around ten in the morning. He was surprised that the girls aren't up yet.

"I wonder if the girls are up yet? I'll be right back!" Fitz ran out and Olivia heard some shouting, screaming and laughing. Five minutes later Fitz came back with Izzy hugged his legs and Vanessa on his back. Fitz walked over to Olivia and the girls jumped into bed with Fitz right behind them.

"Daddy and mamma can we stay in bed today and watch movies all day long?"

"Yeah, please? We are due to go back to school soon and can we just have a family lazy day?" Vanessa chimed in too.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and said okay, but the girls were starving so they all went and made breakfast. The family stayed in their pjs and for the rest of the day watched movies in bed. Later on the girls got a crazy idea to put makeup on Fitz. Izzy and Vanessa ran to get Olivia's makeup products and went at it. They put everything on him and by the end Olivia was laughing so hard that she had to sit down. Fitz looked rough but he was happy that the girls are having fun. Olivia took a picture on Fitz's phone of all of them and posted on Fitz's twitter.

The caption was "Girls night!" with a lot of laughing emojis. The picture instantly got noticed and a lot of people had a field day looking at it. Majority of the public was so happy for Fitz and proud that he stopped his playboy ways and settled down. That night the family decided that they would set up a tent in the backyard and camp out there for the night. They made s'mores and Fitz decided to surprise them with something. He went to his car and got a guitar. Olivia, Vanessa and Izzy not knowing that Fitz could play the guitar were surprised and was wondering what song he was going to play.

When he started playing the guitar they were all mesmerized. Then the singing came in and it totally blew the girls away.

"Talking like we used to do, it was always me and you. Shaken up and shipping out. Do you like walking in the rain. When you think of love, do you think of pain? You can tell me what you see. I will choose what I believe….Hold on darling, this body is yours, this body is yours and mine. Hold on my darling this mess was yours, now your mess is mine." Fitz sang beautifully. Then he skipped to the last verse of the song and kind of personalize it. He tapped the side of the guitar and started to sing.

"Bring me to your house and tell me sorry for the mess, "Hey I don't mind". You're talking in your sleep, out of time. Well you still make sense to me, your mess is mine. Your mess is mine. This body is yours and this body is mines. Your mess is mine…" With that Fitz finished and smiled at his girls.

"OH MY GOD DADDY! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Izzy practically yelled.

"It's not something I show a lot of people, I don't know I just thought I wasn't that good…."

"Well dad you have an amazing voice and could literally sing us to sleep!" Vanessa supported.

"Fitz, that was beautiful!" Olivia went over to her man and kissed him. Fitz sang more songs and the family slept under the moonlight that night. In the morning the story that Gideon Wallace and Reunited was going to run came out about Fitz and Harrison and Cyrus both called Fitz. Olivia knew how Fitz was feeling so she went up to him and took his hand.

"Together…."

"Together…."

"Livvie….I want to tell the girls about Sully and how I met him…..It will be better coming from me rather than the media….." Fitz gave Olivia a small smile.

"Okay, we will tell them together….." Olivia cupped Fitz's cheeks and kissed him.

"Girls could you come down for a minute? Your mom and I have to talk to you…" Fitz yelled out. Within seconds they could hear the girls running down to them. Fitz sat opposite of them and Olivia sat between them.

" I actually have to tell you both something…..I met your dad at the airport the night when his plane crashed…..He bumped into me and I invited him over to my table…..I want you both to know that your dad loved you with all his heart. He was so proud of you both…...When he pulled your picture out his face just glowed….. It made me want to be a dad…..I wanted to have that feeling he was having….He was so proud…." Fitz voice cracked a little because he was tearing up. "Your dads flight got cancelled and he wanted to get home to you guys so badly…..I offered my ticket and he got onto the plane…...Afterwards I felt so crappy because you guys lost your dad….I wanted to help because he loved you guys so much and it broke my heart to see you all suffer….

It's okay if you two are mad at me and don't want to speak to me for a while….." For a while the girls didn't say anything, but then Vanessa got up and hugged Fitz and cried.

"Dad….in the beginning I didn't like you as much…..I thought you were trying to replace my dad…..but then I realized that you love us so much that you'd do anything for our happiness. Our dad would be proud of you….proud of the man you are….I am proud of you dad. I am not mad at you….Things happen for a reason and we all have to accept and move on and I know for a fact you will never let us forget our dad….That's why we love you so much because of who you are….." Fitz was in tears and hugged Vanessa tightly. For an eight year old she was so mature.

"Yeah, daddy we love you no matter what…." Now both of the girls were sitting on either side of Fitz.

"You know when I was sick your dad and I had a talk…..He wanted to let you guys know that he will always watch over you guys and that he is proud no matter what you two do….."

"Did he really?" Izzy's eyes went huge.

"He did and that he's happy so we should be too…." Fitz wiped the girl's tears and his as well.

After Fitz's confession the family didn't do much but be with each other. Fitz and Olivia did tell the girls they were going to be on TV and it was going to be tomorrow. The girls were nervous but Fitz calmed them right down. Once they put the girls to bed Olivia went and sat on Fitz's lap. Fitz looked up from being on his own world and slide his arms around the mother of his children. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I am so proud of you…..What you did took courage….I am so glad the girls were understanding….We love you so much daddy….."

"I love you guys so much….more than you can imagine….Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Honestly as long as I have you on my side I'll be ready for anything….."

The next morning the family had their breakfast and got ready to head to the studio for an interview with Kimberly Mitchell. Fitz, Olivia, Vanessa and Izzy decided to match. Olivia and the girls wore white sundresses and they looked gorgeous. Fitz had on khakis and a long sleeve linen shirt rolled up. They got prepped and ready to go. Kimberly went out and the crowd was cheering, she told them that things were a little different today and that she had special guests today.

"I think their love story is beautiful and they deserve to be heard. I love them and I'm sure you guys will too! Please welcome Fitzgerald Grant and his family!" The audience went wild and cheered really loudly for them and when they saw that Olivia was pregnant, they got wilder. Fitz sat down and Izzy immediately sat on his lap and hid in the crock on his neck. Fitz smoothed her back and said

"Hey….it's okay…." and the audience awed.

"Hi, guys welcome to my show! I am honored to have you all!" Kimberly said with excitement.

"Oh no the pleasure's all ours!" Olivia and Fitz responded.

"Well this week must have been crazy for you all with what came out of Gideon Wallace new network and Re United Airlines….."

"I just think that what came out of there was false. To paint Fitz's name like that was uncalled for and unjust. Fitz is a gods send to our family and no I am not this crazy morning wife that wants a "Settlement" from the airlines….

What I want is justice….Justice for not just my husband but for all of the victims families….They are trying to discredit Fitz as a witness, but I can tell you right now that we aren't back down and that Fitz will be there in court!" Olivia smiled at Kimberley. Fitz side hugged Olivia and kissed her on the forehead, which got another "Aww" from the audience.

"There was also news that you Fitz is a cocaine addict?" Kimberely asked.

"There was a time in my life when I was younger I was not proud of my actions….Those actions led me to being introduced to drugs….I was not an addict, but I used cocaine to party and cope with feelings I couldn't cope with…

I was not proud of myself and it all changed when I met my beautiful girls…They made me want to be a better person…...I ended up at the hospital because i hit a rough patch and turned to drugs….After that scare I decided to make a difference…..I checked myself into this amazing rehab and got better because my girls deserve the best….I wanted to be a better man for myself, but mainly for them….But using someone's past and weakness against them, to discredit them is low and shallow…..

I just want the nation to know the truth….I am not perfect and I have made plenty of mistakes, but having these three….well soon to be five…." The audience screams because Fitz just confirmed the pregnancy.

"By my side….I feel like I can conquer anything….I love them with all my heart and would do anything for them…..So if Reunited wants come after my family, well they don't know what's coming to them!" Fitz said with full confidence.

"I love you daddy…." Izzy said out of the blue.

"I love you more princess….Can you say Hi to Ms. Kimberly?" Fitz asked his daughter.

"Hi, Ms. Kimberely….."

"Hi, sweetheart! How old are you?"

"I am five years old…" Izzy responded shyly.

"Oh goodness you are so cute!"

"Thank you Ms. Kimberly so are you!" Izzy getting more comfortable now.

"What about you Vanessa how old are you?"

" I am eight years old Ms. Kimberly." Vanessa smiled.

"I heard that you are a really good basketball player?"

"I guess I am okay…." Vanessa laughed and Fitz gave her a look.

"Okay….I guess I'm pretty good…." Everyone laughed at that. The rest of the interview went well and the nation was in love with the family. Everyone was talking about the interview and they were the number one trend on social media. When Fitz, Olivia, Vanessa and Izzy arrived home they were surprised by their family and friends. Both sides of parents were there, Stephen and Abby, Harrison and his family, Cyrus and his family, and Andrew and Mellie.

The family was beyond excited and went in to spend some quality time with people who matter to them most.

A/N: This is not the end yet….But tonight's episode though! Like what? I miss Fitz already, it's a shit show without him! Olivia is scary as fuck, don't cross her ya'll! When she was staring at Fitz's photo, LIKE AHHHH! Fuck Jake I cannot stand him! Also, Tony told me he loved me on twitter and we had on matching shirts, so he called us twins!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: OH MY GAWD YALL! THIS WEEK'S EPISODE SHOOK ME TO THE CORE! I WAS NOT EXPECTING FITZ TO BE WAITING BY HER APARTMENT LOOKING LIKE A MEAL! UGH WHEN HE SAID "HI" I FELL OFF MY BED! WOW WOW WOW! THAT WAS A LOT TO TAKE IN LOL! I JUST NEED OLITZ TO BE BACK TOGETHER!

Days seemed to pass by fast and soon enough it was time for Fitz to testify in the trail. The whole family went to support Fitz. Before entering the courtroom he was super nervous and Olivia could sense that.

"Hey…..baby….I know that you are nervous…..but no matter what the outcome is….I want you to know that we love you and that is never going to change….." Olivia took Fitz face and pulled him into a kiss. That seemed to do the trick because Fitz felt confident and ready to face anything.

The trial began and one by one witnesses were called up. Now it was Fitz time. The prosecution went first and asked Fitz a series of question concerning what happened the night of the crash. Fitz honestly told them about him bribing the woman at the front desk and that proved how inefficient the airlines workers and more. When the defense went up they try to paint Fitz as this corrupt person who doesn't know what he's talking about, but the judge was not having any of it.

After Fitz was done he held up head up high and walked back to his seat. The day ended and Fitz had his family and that's all that mattered. He wished the victims families good luck and promised to continue helping them in anyway. A few week later news came the the victims families have won the case and that Reunited airlines had to pay a huge sum of money to the victims families. Their stocks dropped like crazy and it was all on their doing. Fitz turned off the TV as Olivia came from behind and hugged him.

She was getting growing every day and took his breath away everytime he saw her.

"I'm so glad we got the justice we deserved and today's going to be a great day…"

"That indeed it is…." Today is the day Fitz and Olivia would reveal the gender of her twins to their families and friends. Olivia was wearing a white dress and Fitz was wearing a white v neck with light washed jeans.

"Fitz….I want to talk about baby names….."

"Sure baby….what names were you thinking…..?"

"I want to name our first boy Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth….."

"NO…..No…..Our son shouldn't be named after me….After all of the messed up things I've done….I am not someone who should be named after…."

"Fitz….when I tell you this I want you to listen closely….You are one of the strongest men I know...You love me and the girls so much it amazes me to see you with them…..You wanted to change for yourself and for us….You should be proud of yourself….I want our son to be names after three wonderful men….."

"I love you…."

"And I love you more….."

"I also like Jesse as a name for our second boy…." Fitz suggested and it was like music to Olivia's ears because she love that name so much.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth and Jesse Elijah Grant….." After their names were being said the boys started to kick. A while after family and friends started to arrive. Fitz was pretty nervous because what he was about to do when everyone arrived.

Once everyone was all settled, Fitz disappeared. Olivia was sitting down and talking to her dad when Fitz voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Can I have everyone's attention please….." Once everyone quieted down Fitz started to speak.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope-James…..I fell in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you…...You changed me and made me a better mad….I have these two amazing girls to call my daughters because you you….You saved me….and saved my life….

And for that I could never thank you enough! I love you so much…..Will you marry me?" Fitz was on one knee with his eyes filled with hope and love.

"Yes…..YES YES YES!" Fitz smiled and got him. He spun Olivia around and kissed her soundly.

"I love you too Fitz….." Olivia smiled when they broke their kiss.

NINE YEARS LATER! (Start to play XO by Beyonce)

Today was Fitz birthday and the kids and Olivia wanted to do something special for Fitz. Throughout these nine years their lives had been amazing. The twins are now 8 going on 9 and they had their dads stunning blue eyes. Jerry and Jesse have been inseparable since birth and they are each other's best friend. Jesse having down syndrome he struggles with learning, but Jerry is always supportive and loves his brother like no other. The Grant family have also started a school for the kids with special needs called Inspired.

Many of the students that can't afford to be sent to a school with special needs come to Inspire. It's a place where everyone feels welcomed and aren't treated any different because of what disability they have. Olivia and Fitz have helped fund many charities that helped kids with disabilities and not one goes by that they remind Jesse he is perfect the way he is. Olivia is being as busy as she is now that her clothing line and bags company "OG" is one of the most popular and best selling items in the fashion world.

Even with that she still made time for her children and always made it home for dinner. She wasn't going to let fame and fortune come in the way of raising her kids and being there for her family. As for Fitz within these nine years he's won three oscars. One for best director and two for the two movies he produced won the Best Motion Picture. Life was good for the family. Olivia and Fitz got married a year after the boys were born. They were the ring bearers. Izzy was the flower girl and Vanessa was one of the bridesmaids. Fitz built his family a house in LA and it was a house to die for. Four stories with a in home theater, inside and outside pool, game room, 8 bedrooms with bed and showers. They also had tennis courts and Jerry loved tennis. If he keeps playing like this he will go pro one day. Izzy is thriving as a Sophomore in high school and is probably one of the smartest kids in her school for the gifted. Inspired by Fitz, Izzy wants to be a director/producer. Vanessa is being recruited by all of the top colleges for Basketball, she is the best point guard they've seen and is for sure going to be in the WNBA.

She's been playing for Team USA since she turned 14 and never looked back. The Olympics were coming up next year and there might be a possibility that she might end up being selected to be on the team. Right now Vanessa was in the process of deciding between Duke and UCONN, but she's pretty sure what school she's going to choose. Vanessa wanted her dad to be the first one to know and what better day to tell him on his birthday. Olivia and the kids got up early and made breakfast. Once she was done she told the kids to go wake up Fitz.

They all ran up to Fitz and Olivia's room and entered with excitement. Jesse got on Fitz's chest and tried to wake him up.

"Daddy….wakey….daddy…." Still Fitz was "asleep", but really he was just pretending. Jerry tried to tickle his sides. While Izzy and Vanessa bounced on the bed. All of the sudden Fitz scream "AHHHH"! Jesse jumped up and giggled and Fitz started to tickle him.

When things calmed down the kids all sat on the bed and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!"

"Awww thank you….I love you guys so much!" With that he took all his kids into a hug and laid back down in bed.

"Daddy can you give me a piggyback ride like you used to?" Izzy asked.

"No way I want one too!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, honey as much as I love you...You are 6'3 well built basketball player...I don't think your dad's back is going to hold out!" Fitz laughed. He is 50 today after all.

"Rock, paper and scissors to see who gets a piggyback ride by dad!" Izzy spoke. Vanessa agreed and they went at it. At the end Vanessa won and now Fitz has to give her a piggie back ride. So Vanessa got on Fitz back and he fake groaned and the kids all laughed. Izzy hugged Fitz feet and told him he had to walk like that.

When Fitz got down stairs the boys were running ahead of him while his lagged behind with Vanessa on his back and Izzy clung onto his feet. When Olivia saw this she started to laugh and took a picture because nine years ago it was the same thing. Olivia went over to him and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday baby….." The kids responded with a series of "Ew", which Olivia and Fitz laughed. Today the family was going to be busy. They are going to the Dodgers, but since Fitz is turning 50 they are also hosting a party for him in the backyard.

"Okay kids we leave in two hours for the game so chop chop! Go get ready!" Olivia reminded her children. When they left Fitz circled his arms around Olivia's hips and pulled her close.

"Mrs. Grant….."

"Mr. Grant….." Their lips connected and their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"I love you so much Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third…."

"And I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant….." Two hours later they get to the game and Izzy came up with a great idea.

"Mom! Dad! We should retake that picture we took when dad took us to our first Dodgers game! It's because we have Jerry and Jesse too!"

"I think it's a great idea princess!" Fitz responded and Olivia nodded and smiled. They asked someone to take their picture. Just like before Vanessa sat on Fitz's lap and Izzy sat on Olivia's lap. The boys were either side of their parents from behind, poking their head out from behind. The picture turned out great. The family had a great time at the game and even better that they won. Now it was time to head back and get ready for Fitz's birthday party.

Everything was all set up and now family and friend started to arrive. Within an hour the party was in full swing. They all ate, laughed, and drank together. When it was time for presents everybody went expect Vanessa and Izzy which Fitz found was odd. Then they left, and came back with something that looked like a wrapped envelope.

"Happy Birthday daddy…." The girls said together. Fitz didn't know what this was so he started to unwrap it. It turns out it was a brown big envelope. He gave his girls a weird look then started to open the envelope.

When he pulled out and saw shook Fitz. Tears started to form out of his eyes and he put his fist up to his mouth. They were adoption papers for Vanessa and Izzy. When he brought up the subject of adoption years back the girls weren't that responsive, it hurt but he respected their wishes. Little did he know that the girls were planning on doing this all along.

"Dad….we are so grateful to have you in our lives….You are the best father a girl could ever ask for….You always put our needs in front of your….

You and mom are the most selfless persons we know….. You made sure that we would never forget our first dad and for that we both thank you….We wanted to make our own decision of being honored to become your daughters legally…" Vanessa finished.

"We love you daddy so will you adopt us?" Izzy was crying, Vanessa, Olivia, and the rest of the people in the room.

"Of course…...It is my absolute pleasure to call you two my daughters…..Everyday I couldn't be more proud of you guys…..Thank you so much for this…." Fitz said and held out his arms which the girls quickly jumped into .

"Also dad…..I wanted you to be the first to know that I will be attending the University of Duke next year for basketball….You know what they say like father like daughter…." Vanessa told Fitz.

"Gosh champ…..you've left me speechless….I love you and I'm so proud of you for making your own decision…" Fitz couldn't stop his tears as he hugged his girls again. Today, his wedding day to Olivia, and the boys being born were and are the best days of his life.

Later that night the kids have gone to bed and Fitz was laying in bed. Olivia came out of the shower with a small present bag.

"Livvie….no more presents baby…." Fitz said.

"Oh just open it babe!" Fitz complied and it was a yellow onesie saying "Happy Birthday Daddy! 2027" Fitz looked up at Olivia in shock.

"Are you? Is this….."

"Yes, baby….I'm pregnant…."

"YES! Olivia Grant you have made me the happiest man alive since I've met you! I am a lucky man….And to think this all started with My Secret…"

A/N: WOW! This is the end of My Secret my loves…..Thanks for sticking with this story and it's crazy up's and down's! I love you all!


	23. Question

A/N: Hello my loves! Tonight's episode shook me it was amazing! FITZ IS WOW….HE'S A WHOLE MAN! I love him no matter what! Also, he is not a narcissist like wtf? Y'all know it's bad when Papa Pope has to come to Fitz for help with Olivia. And I do believe that she is always reaching to a point of no return too much darkness, the only person who can show her the light is Fitz! BUT ANYWAY! Would you guys like a sequel to My Secret? Please let me know before I move on to a new project! Love you all!


End file.
